


Forgiveness Is A Long Road

by CloudXMK



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Blind Character, Both Chris and Albert are not happy, Brief Appearances of a Few Characters, Bullying, Forgiveness, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Mentions of Boomer Spencer, Mentions of William and Annette, Regret, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, mentions of Jake's mother, yes i said it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 46,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudXMK/pseuds/CloudXMK
Summary: He didn't know how he could have let this gone this far. He might have despised his guts, but god, Wesker didn't deserve this.Carrying the guilt of what he had done, Chris surrendered to the fact that he would never be able to make amends for it. That was until the opportunity presented itself. He wasn't going to let it slip past his fingers not when there was finally a light at the end of the tunnel.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker
Comments: 76
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. Y'all must be asking, why the hell is she putting up a new work when she hasn't even updated the rest of her fics. Look, I get it. But I had to put this up or else I'm going to go mad. It's inspired by the movie A Silent Voice. I'm a clown, I'll admit.
> 
> I do hope that you guys would enjoy this AU though. I really do. Please let me know what you think of it so far. 
> 
> BIG WARNING: This fic will touch on very sensitive topics such as suicide so if you are uncomfortable with that, please don't read this fic.
> 
> As this story touches on such a serious topic, I am putting this link.  
> National Suicide Prevention Hotline: 1-800-273-8255 https://suicidepreventionlifeline.org/
> 
> I’m not attempting to glamorize it although it is part of the fic but the fic itself will focus mostly of the long journey to forgiveness and reconciliation.

A school bell rang in the distance, sounding the first day of school for all of its students. Summer had ended and Autumn had started and to many students, it was another school year but to some, it was their final year.

Chris yawned as he walked past the school gates, not really that excited for another school year. “Hey Chris!” He heard his friend call out. Turning on his heel, he saw his friend rushing right at him, waving at him.

“Hey George!” Chris waved back with a grin. At least he had a friend to deal with the drama that is school.

“So, you ready for the new school year?” George asked.

Chris sighed. “Not really. You know me when it comes to school.”

“You’re right. But you’re graduating this year so there’s that.”

“Yeah. Come on, let’s head to class before we get sent to detention and on the very first day too.” Chris said. They both headed into the school and into their classroom where they then took their respective seats and waited for their homeroom teacher to come in.

* * *

Chris was nearly half asleep when the homeroom teacher finally came in. But it turns out he had some surprising news. “Attention everyone. A new student is joining us today. Please do be nice and treat him with utmost respect.” The teacher said, looking completely bored out of his mind. 

Chris yawned, resting his head against his hand as he waited for the newest student to come in. All eyes were at the door just as it opened and in came a blonde-haired teenage boy wearing black sunglasses. _‘Why on Earth would he need shades in a well-lit room?’_ Chris wondered.

Stepping to the front of the classroom, the teacher then asks the lanky but tall young man to introduce himself.

“…My name is Albert Wesker.” The teenager murmured.

“Why don’t you share more about yourself?” The teacher tried to encourage the new student. 

“…I’d rather it be enough.” The teenager said, playing with his fingers, a clear sign that he was growing even more anxious.

But the students weren’t satisfied enough with his answer. “Why are you wearing shades inside the school?” One of the students asked a bit rudely. 

“…I’m near blind. If I take the shades off, I won’t be able to see. So I need the shades in order to see.” Albert tells his new classmate although everyone could tell he wasn’t happy to share such personal information.

Chris blinked. So his new classmate is blind? He wondered why he even came here to this school since their program for disabled teens weren’t exactly the best.

“Alright, that’s enough everyone. Albert, go take a seat. Class will be starting now.” Albert nods and finds an empty desk right beside Chris’s own. Chris tried to pay attention to the teacher but he couldn’t help but look over at his classmate.

“Hi. My name’s Chris.” He whispers, holding a hand out to Wesker. Wesker looked at him and gave a quick shake before turning back to his the lesson, taking out his notebook and focusing on the teacher.

“Oookay.” Chris mutters, a bit put off by the new kid’s attitude. He chalked it up to the new kid probably still being nervous and shy. He hoped that they could be friends at least.

But any friendship would never come to fruition when Wesker would continue to avoid him and their classmates. Not to mention, the teenager was very cold towards others. While he never insulted anyone and he helped anyone who asked in their homework, he tended to prefer being by himself. This led to rumors about Wesker to circulate around the school.

Rumors that mentioned him being blind was caused by an accident, or that he was never blind to begin with and just wore sunglasses because they were cool, to even that he would do crimes at night thus why he lays low in the morning. Just terrible rumors that had no basis on fact and were just made up and nonsensical.

Chris found the teenager weird. He never joined them in sports during recess, never joined any clubs, didn’t even eat with their classmates and even other students during lunch, often opting to be by himself reading a book or heading to the library to read more books. Not to mention the rumors he heard. Soon enough, just the very sight of the teen annoyed him and he started to grow a dislike for him.

That dislike grew to a disdain and it grew to a simmering hatred when Wesker would ignore him whenever he tried to talk to him but it climaxed when Wesker insulted him and his friends all because they snatched the shades off of his face and started to throw it around like a ball as a joke one day in the classroom. Not to mention, he nearly broke George’s hand all because of it. That had only been the teenager’s emotional outburst since he first entered their class.

But the students could care less that they had managed to get Wesker to even react. Since that day, everyone then started to outright avoid Wesker and the more cruel students made fun of Wesker or snatched his shades and break them leaving him blind either out of a sense of revenge and justice for what he did to a fellow classmate or just for fun. And none were guiltier of that then Chris and his friends. Such was the minds of young teenagers in middle school who thought they were bringing justice for their friend. Which then started down the path of his own destruction. If only Chris saw what he was doing, bullying Wesker and just generally being downright horrible to him, saw what the consequences would be, he would have not gone as far as he did.

But in that euphoric state of revenge and power, he didn’t notice it. All he did was escalate it even more day after day, even encouraging the others to go all out on the blonde teen all while enjoying the fear in his eyes that were barely hidden behind the mask of anger that the blonde boy would wear on his face. 

Which all ultimately climaxed into a terrible incident, an incident that scarred Wesker literally and mentally. And made everyone turn on Chris.

Wesker had then moved out after he recovered leaving Chris to suffer for his actions.

Chris wished he could take it all back.

But that was the past.

There was only the future. If he ever did have one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really glad that folks are enjoying this fic. As I said in the tags, it's going to get worse before it gets better. Boy, does Chris have a lot of making up to do. I'm really thankful of everyone's support! 
> 
> Here's the next chapter and I do hope you guys enjoy it!

It was like this every ordinary day. Same routine for the past couple of years.

Chris stared at the ceiling as he laid on his old bed wondering where his life was heading to. Probably him dying alone and sad.

Sighing, he pushes himself up and gets off the bed, avoiding the empty beer cans that were riddled all over the floor. “God, I would kill for some coffee right now.” He murmurs to himself, heading to the bathroom to get himself cleaned up and look a bit presentable. He still needed to find another job since he got laid off last week. And he needed to do it quick before Claire’s tuition fees are put up.

He had never graduated from university, only managing to graduate from high school and had pushed all prospects of university back when his and his little sister’s parents died in a car accident on the same day he received his acceptance letter from the university he applied to. He had then discarded his acceptance letter, choosing to focus on Claire instead.

With their parents gone, he had to step up to take care of Claire not just as her big brother but also as a surrogate parent. He encouraged her to focus on her schoolwork whilst he worked hard to pay all her expenses and the bills by taking odd jobs here and there. Jobs that wouldn’t require a degree such as working as a bouncer for a nightclub. He gained a lot of muscle during the time he worked as a bouncer before he was laid off because of a fight he got into with one of the bouncers after they mocked him relentlessly for his past.

It was hard but he managed to do so and continued it until Claire was finally now in university.

And even then, it was difficult to find a job that paid well. Not just from the changing economy throughout the years but also because of his past deeds. Despite living in a city, Raccoon City was still small comparable to its neighboring cities out there. This allowed nearly everyone in the whole city to know of his cruel deeds to his former classmate which had been shared and spread around back since his middle school days.

He was ostracized by everyone throughout his high school years and the adults too after he graduated.

Nobody wanted to hire a person who was cruel enough to torment a nearly blind person.

Even he was disgusted with himself when he looked back on his actions. Suicidal thoughts had floated inside his head as the years went by and intensifying with every year. There was even a time when he mulled over the decision to end it all.

But he didn’t go through with it. His little sister didn’t deserve that and she still needed him. They had already lost their parents at a young age, he couldn’t bear to give his little sister more pain and grief.

Since then, he had only heard of Wesker through the news. It was so strange seeing Wesker as he is now. He still remembered when Wesker was just a lanky, tall teenager. He never expected him to grow up to become such a handsome, well-built adult. Let alone become CEO of the largest corporation in the city after the previous CEO and Wesker’s adopted father Spencer passed away.

It seemed that Wesker’s life was going well while his was going down the drain.

Not that he could blame the man.

Probably this was karma for what he did.

He had already spent all his tears. He had nothing else to give. No amount of tears would change his past actions and the present.

Turning off the shower, Chris got out and toweled himself dry, dressing in a hoodie and sweatpants then putting on socks and sneakers. Once clothed, he then grabbed his wallet and apartment key before he then headed out of his apartment unit, making sure to lock the door behind him first.

Once locked, he then puts the hood over his head and walks down to the café just a block away from his apartment. Caffeine always helped clear his head in the morning right after he had drunk himself into the night numerous times.

Entering the café, Chris was about to head to the counter when he froze in his tracks, his eyes widening when he saw the last person he expected to see ever again.

There before him was Wesker ordering a drink at the counter.

Chris never expected to run into Wesker ever again. Not since Wesker moved to another school after the incident. Everyone had turned on him then, being cruel and demeaning towards him and how could he blame them? He had treated Wesker just as cruelly even if his so-called friends too were just as guilty for bullying him.

It scared him that day seeing Wesker on his stomach bleeding out from his back, thinking he had killed him. The guilt only grew each day every time he was reminded of his cruel actions, eating at him until he was only a husk of himself. Yet he felt he deserved it.

Many a time, he wanted to find Wesker and beg for forgiveness. But after learning of Wesker’s whereabouts, he was just too much of a coward to go and face him. 

And then fate just happened to make him run into the man he so wished to make amends with.

He appeared different than on television. The man was only three years older than him yet he looked like he had aged by ten years. Still, Chris thought he was a very handsome man, even more handsome up close than through a screen. But what was shocking was when a little boy with red hair whom appeared no older than nine years of age and a teenage girl with blonde hair ran to Wesker’s side. Add in the fact, he heard the little boy call him father and the girl call him uncle.

When did he get married? Let alone become an uncle?

The news never reported of Wesker married let alone having a family.

Wesker’s life just seemed to get even brighter for him while his own sank into the cesspool of darkness. Perhaps Wesker had moved on unlike him. Or so he thought when Wesker caught sight of him.

The soft smile on the man’s face turned into a downright frigid frown as his expression darkened with anger and if he were not wearing his shades, Chris swore he would see icy blue eyes bordering on grey glaring at him. He remembered seeing those blue eyes full of fear and anger as Wesker attempted to get his shades back only for him to crush them under his foot.

Back then, he thought his eye color was strange but now, he could only appreciate them as the gems they were. He was foolish back then.

“What are you doing here?” Wesker bristled. 

“I… I just wanted…” Chris stammered, trying to explain but Wesker immediately cuts him off.

“Are you stalking me?”

“What? No! I just wanted to grab some coffee!”

That did not appease the blonde-haired man. “Just get out of my sight, Redfield.” Wesker had snarled at him. “Jake, Sherry. Let’s go.” The man said stiffly and started to walk towards the café’s doors with the confused two children following right behind him.

_“So those were the names of the kids…”_

“Wait!” Chris calls out. This was his chance. Rushing to the doors, he blocks the door stopping Wesker in his tracks and gathers up his courage. “Wesker please, let me make amends. I know I have no right to ask you of that, but please, please let me right the wrongs that I did to you. Give me a chance, please?” Chris pleads.

The man’s eyebrows raised nearly all the way up his forehead and his jaw dropped aghast at such a plea as his hands clenched into fists. “You want me to give you a chance? After everything you did? Don’t make me laugh. Leave, Redfield! And don’t bother trying to find me all for your stupid conquest to make amends with me.” Wesker snarls, furious at such a suggestion. Shoving Chris aside, he takes Jake’s hand and quickly leaves the café with Sherry right behind him and Jake in tow. 

Chris felt the guilt grow even more and eating away at his soul as he watches the blonde-haired man leave. His hopes were crushed. But still, he felt he had to make amends. He wasn’t going to give up now, not when there was a chance right there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope everyone is staying safe and taking care of themselves. I've also been staying home and working on my thesis but in the spare time that I have, I've been working on this fic and others as well. 
> 
> Without further ado, I do hope you guys will enjoy this next chapter. And thank you for everyone's support. 
> 
> It's not getting better anytime soon yet for these two men!

“Hey Dad, who was that?” Jake asks in the car as Wesker drove. The red-haired boy was still confused over his father's vicious reaction towards the brunette. The only time he had seen his father showcase such hostility was when he accidentally walked into the meeting between his father and Mr. Vladimir. He didn't like Mr. Vladimir either as the man scared him and if his father didn't like the man, then he wouldn't like him either. 

Same goes for that stranger. Whomever he was, if he had upset his father this badly, he decided he didn't like him then. Although his curiosity got the better of him and he wanted to know. 

“He’s a nobody, Jake. Just forget about him.” Wesker replied, gripping the steering wheel a bit harder as he tried to rein his rage and panic.

Sherry however knew whom it was. But she kept quiet not wanting to upset her godfather even more. She remembered the moment she found out. It had happened one night when she heard her godfather cry out in his bedroom and had rushed to check in on him.

Her godfather had been shaking from head to toe, covered in sweat and appearing paler than usual. It had been a nightmare and judging from it, much more worse than the typical nightmares he would usually have. She only then learned that the nightmare was about his middle school days after she asked her godfather gently as she didn't want to spook him even more. In his vulnerable state, he had told her everything. Of the boy named Christopher Redfield who tormented him day in and day out and even gave him the hideous scar on his back.

It was also the first time she saw her godfather cry.

He hadn’t cried at the funeral of her parents but she knew he was deeply upset and grieving over their deaths even if he didn’t show it. So to see him break apart as he told her showed that this was the tipping point for him. She was furious that her godfather had to go through such pain.

“But Dad, you look like you know him.”

Sherry quickly stepped in, attempting to take over the situation before Jake saw his father crack. “Jake, let’s not talk about it anymore okay? Why don’t we talk about that movie you wanted to watch at home?”

That made Jake drop it much to Wesker’s relief. He wasn’t really in the mood to explain to his son who Chris is and how he knew about him. Jake was only nine. He didn’t need to know the ugly scars and the loads of baggage he held from his past.

But he couldn’t help but wonder why now. Why now of all things did he have to face the person who tormented him again? Was his life supposed to be riddled with bad luck until he took his last breath? And what’s laughable was that Chris wanted to keep in touch with him all to make amends.

He’ll admit he almost didn’t recognize him considering how very well-built the brunette was now but he would recognize that face anywhere. The same mouth, eyes, shade of hair color and facial structure, how could he ever forget the face of his tormentor.

Amends. After what he did? Hell would freeze first before he would even give Christopher a chance to make amends.

He had never forgiven him for what he did and he never will.

* * *

For the next two weeks, he never ran into the brunette again and he figured that was the end of that but then he ran into Chris again this time at the park. It was a bright, sunny day and the kids wanted to go out and hang around in the park so he figured that was fine.

He had been sitting at the bench keeping a close eye on Jake and Sherry when he saw someone take a seat beside him from the corner of his eye. His eyes narrowed in anger behind the dark shades he wore when he recognized whom it was.

“Chris.”

Startled, the man jolted in his seat, not daring to look at Wesker as he clasped his hands a bit too tight. “W-Wesker.” The brunette mumbled nervously.

“Are you seriously stalking me in your pointless quest to make amends?”

To be frank, Chris hadn’t expected to run into Wesker in the park. Yes, he wanted to still make amends with Wesker but he hadn’t been able to figure out how so let alone how to approach the blonde-haired man. It was just by coincidence that he ran into him here.

“Truth be told, no. I was just jogging and wanted to take a short rest so I took the closest bench.”

“And you expect me to believe you didn’t see me sitting here?”

Chris nodded, looking very sheepish. “I-I was a bit winded. Could only think of getting to the closest bench to sit.”

Wesker rolled his eyes and merely huffed. “I could care less. Now that you know, you may leave.”

“Listen… Wesker-.”

“Don’t call me by my name, be it my first or last name.” Wesker bristles.

Chris clearly didn’t want to upset the man even more so he dropped it, thinking of how to address the other man. “Sir…” He mutters out nervous of how Wesker would take it. 

Wesker raised an eyebrow at being called that but didn’t say more on it. Feeling a bit more emboldened, Chris then continued, “Sir, I know I hurt you a lot back when we were teenagers.”

Wesker gave a loud scoff. That had to be the understatement of the century. “No shit.” He mutters.

Chris winced. Yeah he figured as much. The guilt rose up like a wave and crashed into him as the memories of what he did flashed before him. “I know you don’t believe that when I say I am a jerk, I do mean it.”

“Where are you getting with this?”

“I… I want to make amends.”

“And I told you no. You made your bed, Redfield. Now lie in it. I’m not going to be your be all end all to use to forgive yourself all because you can’t handle the consequences of your actions!” Wesker snarls angrily. The thought of Chris insinuating he could make amends with him just makes his blood boil and rage course through his veins.

He already had enough on his plate. He didn’t need to have his former tormentor coming back into his life to disrupt it even more.

“Why don’t you just slink on to whatever job you have? I’m sure your parents and sister would prefer you work than hang around here with me.” Wesker then added, vitriol dripping off his words.

Chris winced and bowed his head, his gaze now focused on his feet as he kept on squeezing his hands as sorrow filled him. He still remembered the call that night and that of his sister’s tears when he broke the news to her.

“I… I don’t have a job right now. As for my family, my sister’s in college… and my parents… well, they’re gone. Died in a terrible car accident right on the day I got my acceptance letter.” He murmurs but Wesker heard it loud and clear.

The man froze and he suddenly started to feel an all too familiar ache inside his chest. Guilt.

“I… I apologize.” Wesker muttered, realizing he had gone too far. He could still be rude and just simply push Christopher away but he wasn’t as cruel and callous like his adopted father. He will admit, he could be a very cold man, but he knew the boundaries whereas Spencer could care less and just bulldozed them. He didn't want to be like Spencer thus it was why he had vowed to not go down the same path of ruthlessness that his adopted father went down. 

“You didn’t know.” Chris replied softly, trying to reassure the man that it was fine. But it wasn’t fine. He would never be fine from losing his parents to such a terrible accident and without being able to make up for his mistakes to them.

An awkward silence lingered in the air between them as they sat there not knowing what to say next.

“So your sister’s in college?” Wesker asks. He had seen the girl once from the second floor of the school through the window when she had came by with Chris's parents to pick Christopher up from school. She was such a small girl, and quite the energetic one too just like her brother. 

“Yeah. She’s majoring in Law can you believe it? I always did tell her she was the smart one in the family.” Chris replied, starting to feel a bit more comfortable. He was just glad that Wesker hadn’t snapped at him again.

Wesker had to hold back a laugh. Time does fly fast. “That I can agree with considering how you always seemed to get low scores in nearly every single test except gym.”

“Was that supposed to be an insult?”

“Take it what you will. I could care less.” Wesker said.

Looking over at the two children playing on the monkey bars, Chris slowly then asked Wesker about them, “So… your kids?”

That immediately got Wesker to put up his walls up once again. “Their lives are none of your business.”

“S-Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.”

“You’re right. You shouldn’t have.” The blonde-haired man growled. 

This made the awkward silence return. That was until Jake called out to his father pointing to the ice cream truck parked beside the park. The boy stopped short of asking if he could get some ice-cream when he saw the stranger sitting beside his father and the excited look on his face soured, his arm dropping to his side as he glared at the brunette. Sherry too was surprised at Chris's appearance but she quickly got over it as anger came over her, opting to glare at the man too.

Chris noticed both of their glares and quickly looked down, the glares bringing up the well of guilt within him.

Wesker then got up. “You should leave, Redfield.”

“But… Sir, I…”

But the blonde-haired man quickly cuts him off. “Just because we talked doesn’t mean we’re best of buddies. Nor does it mean I’m giving you a chance to make amends for what you did. Leave. Don’t make me say it again.” Wesker grits out before then heading towards the children.

Chris could hear the little boy question his father as to why he was back again but Wesker simply told him that it was just by chance and not wanting to elaborate more on it. He couldn't blame Wesker for not wanting to tell the full story. It would just reopen old wounds plus the boy was just a kid, still full of innocence and not sullied yet by the world.

Chris didn’t dare look up, feeling like he was intruding on a family moment. He could feel the teenager's glare burrowing into him and it made him shiver. There was no doubt she must be the only one that knows the full story aside from Wesker.

He then got up and quickly left, not in the mood to start jogging again as dark thoughts filled his head.

He wondered if he will ever get that chance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, the universe really keeps want to take Chris for a spin. Anyways, in this chapter old faces will show up and I do hope you'll enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Thanks again for all of your support!

It just seemed like fate wasn’t letting up on any chances it could give to the brunette. How else would this have happened.

Chris stared at his phone reading through the email again and again making sure that his eyes hadn't deceived him. This had to be a joke. Of all the jobs that he applied for, the only one that he got accepted was the position of a security guard at a company. Wesker’s company of all things. But it was right there, word for word. The Universe just seemed to want to throw him for a loop all the time.

While he did want to make amends with Wesker, he felt that being at the man’s workplace where Wesker could see him every single day would probably just enrage the CEO.

And most likely would have Wesker accusing him of stalking him which was not what he wanted. 

He should just decline the position and try to find another job. He didn’t want to barge his way into Wesker’s life all in a means to get Wesker to forgive him. That wasn’t right.

But Claire’s tuition fees were coming up fast and he couldn’t afford to waste any more time trying to find another job if he could even get one. While Claire worked as well to pay for her tuition, it just wasn't enough. He knows it’s selfish but he had to for his little sister else she get dropped out of the university she was attending.

Sighing, he quickly types up a reply to the email stating his acceptance of the position. He’ll just do his job, be discreet until the moment is right, and not leap at the chance to meet Wesker. He wasn’t going to push the man. That would be Wesker’s decision at the end of the day.

He just hoped that Wesker would understand if he confronts him on this matter. 

* * *

First day on the job and he was already starting to regret ever accepting it. He hadn’t expected to run into the last three people he expected to see. Jack Krauser, Leon Kennedy and Jill Valentine.

Jack and Jill had been his classmates while Leon was one grade below them. However, Leon hung around the seniors often more so than with his own classmates, or to put it better he always hung around Jack. He didn’t know what Leon saw in the football Captain. He was a massive jerk and a disrespectful teen, throwing insults and mocks around casually even at the teachers and coach. Everyone knew that Jack had a massive attitude yet Leon was this short kid following Jack around as if he were a puppy instead of staying away from him like the rest of them.

He didn’t know what to call them considering that Jack would say a load of harsh words at Leon but in a strange way, Jack did look out for the younger male. He recalled when Leon had been getting picked on, Jack had intervened and even got into detention for beating the hell out of Leon’s bullies.

“I just don’t like bullies.” He had simply told them when he came back to class and the whole class had asked him why he did what he did all while wearing a big, shit-eating grin on his face. How ironic considering he is one.

And typical of Jack, he immediately hurled a mocking insult right at his face without a moment’s hesitation with that same stupid grin he always wore back in their middle school years. 

“So, the big bully himself finally decides to show up. Thought you weren’t going to accept, _rookie_.” Jack said whilst grinning. Chris rolled his eyes at that. Jack always did like being in a position of power that puts him at the top.

Aside from his attitude, Jack had grown even more muscular and also had scars, a small one running down his lip and another much longer one that ran from his eyebrow all the way to his chin. 

“And you’re still the jerk that you’ve always been, Jack.” Chris gritted out.

“It’s Captain Krauser now to you. I’m head of security here so don’t you forget it.”

Great. He just happened to be his boss too. Double fuck him.

“Anyways… it’s nice to see you again, Chris.” Jill said, stepping in before things start to escalate. It wouldn’t make the CEO happy if he saw his head of security fighting with the rookie. Even if said rookie was the CEO’s tormentor. 

While she and Chris had been friends once, she had stopped when Chris wouldn’t stop picking on Wesker relentlessly. That day had been the final straw and she had immediately cut all ties to him, moving to a university that was across the country to get away from him, removing him from her contacts list and even blocking him on social media.

Truth be told, she had chosen to go to a university that was far away from Raccoon City not just to avoid Chris but mostly out of guilt for not intervening enough and stopping Chris from bullying Wesker. She should have stepped in before he had escalated it but a small, vindictive part of her also wasn’t too happy with what Wesker did to one of their classmates. So she only half-heartedly intervened at times.

Yet, Wesker hadn’t mind hiring her to be part of the security team of his company. It was quite a shock and she wondered if this was all some sort of elaborate scheme to make her pay back for what she did. Or rather a lack of what she did.

Yet, as months pass, nothing of the sort happened. She did her job well, sometimes butted heads with Jack and worked well together with Leon, but other than that the pay was good and life was fine.

That was until Chris came back into her life.

Leon stared at the brunette, not impressed at what he saw. He had heard of what Chris had done, had even witnessed the times that Chris and his friends would harass Wesker in the hallways or in the school yard and how the others even in his own class would talk horrid things about the blonde. 

He intervened whenever he could, which also made him a target as well.

Jack had found him when he was getting beaten badly by a group of seniors after he tried to defend Wesker and had basically laid waste into them. It was only after Jack took him away to treat his injuries and the senior asking what he did to anger the seniors did he tell him what he did.

Jack had an unreadable look on his face as Leon had told him everything and only speaking when the younger teenager had finished his piece.

It was also the first time that Leon had ever seen Jack being so serious. “Chris is a fucking idiot. I may be a bully as he says but I’m not one to pick on a blind kid.” He snarls. “You did good trying to defend him but leave it to me next time or else you’ll get your ass handed to you again, Kennedy.”

That also made Leon respect the older teen more. Jack may be a rough brute and act callous, but at least he knew his morals even when the others don’t see it.

Unlike Chris Redfield.

While Leon knew that Chris had been offered the position thanks to Jack informing him, Jill and the rest of the team of that, he honestly hadn’t expected Chris to accept the job. And he wished that he hadn’t accepted it. He’d rather not spend his time hanging around a former senior whom would pick on a nearly blind man relentlessly.

“Say Jill, why don’t you show the rookie the place around? He needs to know where his locker is and his desk too.” Jack said.

“Yeah sure…” Jill replied half-heartedly. “In the meantime, Leon will be getting you your ID card and essential paperwork. I’ll have to report to the big man himself that we got our newest member here already. Mr. Wesker always wants to know every single person that works in his company, from the lowest security guard to the highest member in his board.”

Chris gulped. Oh this was not good. And judging from the gleeful look on the man’s face, he knew Jack was going to enjoy the show once Wesker knows he was here. Oh god, he just knew Wesker was not going to take this well.

* * *

Chris didn’t know what was worse. Wesker not yelling at him or Wesker yelling at him in anger. Wesker never gave any indication he was furious, or actually he never gave any hint of emotion on his face and to Chris that was even more terrifying.

The dark shades that Wesker wore only seemed to make it harder for him to read whether the blonde-haired man was angry with him or not which only made him even more nervous.

“So Mr. Redfield, what brings you to accept this position in my company?” Albert asked, addressing him as if he had never met him before but they both know that was a lie.

“I… I…” It was better to tell the truth than to lie at this point. “I had applied to other jobs but I wasn’t accepted in any of them except this one. My little sister’s university tuition fees are coming up so I had to accept this job so I can get the pay needed for her to continue studying. She's already working on her own but the pay isn't enough so I had to step in.” He explained, eyes cast down unable to look at Wesker as the guilt came reeling back.

He had expected Wesker to start yelling then but instead Wesker surprised him. “Very well. Just do your job properly and I’ll have no problems with that.”

“W-Wait. You’re not… angry?”

“Why would I be angry about you needing to pay your sister’s tuition fees, Mr. Redfield?” Wesker simply asked, not even sounding upset but just genuinely confused.

“I… Um… Never mind…” Chris stammered out, feeling awfully embarrassed for jumping to conclusions. “I’ll do my best.” He said this time with conviction.

“See that you do. I’ll be keeping an eye out.”

With that said, Wesker dismissed Chris and as Chris walked out of the office, he wondered if things between them now would be amicable or is it just going to get worse from here on out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAA, more angst coming up. Just because it all seems peaceful now doesn't mean its going to last long for Wesker and Chris! 
> 
> Thanks again for the support! Like damn, 24 kudos and 510 hits? I never expected this fic to be enjoyed a lot. But I'm thankful regardless for all of your support. 
> 
> I do hope that you'll enjoy this next chapter! Have a good night guys!

Breathing out an exhausted sigh, Wesker ran a hand down his face as he contemplated over what had been going on since the previous week. He had not been able to get a night's worth of decent sleep leaving him physically and mentally exhausted all for a number of reasons. 

First, there had been no progress on the development of the newest treatments on the production line. Second, he had to deal with Sergei's demands to deal with this problem instead of helping him. Third, the entire Board were also backing up Sergei and can't seem to hop off his back. And then the final straw itself. He just had to come across Chris in his company and what’s worse he was the newest member of the security team.

He had wanted to give the brunette a piece of his mind for even accepting the job and kicking him out right there and then. He even had started to wonder if the brunette was truly stalking him until Chris gave his explanation on why he accepted the position.

That immediately cooled off his anger and made the guilt he always held return with a roaring vengeance. Even after all these years, Chris couldn’t seem to move on or rather he would never be able to have that chance. 

He could even tell that Chris wasn’t too keen being here and at least he could give the man some credit for learning some boundaries.

While a vindictive part of him felt that Chris deserved it, a major part of himself felt awfully guilty for the brunette’s family getting involved. While he despised Chris, he could never bring himself to hate the man's family as they were innocent in all this. So he decided to let the man stay despite knowing how terrible the idea was. He had a feeling that it was going to bite him back in the ass.

Yet, so far so good. Chris did his job well according to Krauser's reports although he still had trouble bonding with his co-workers. Not that it was his problem in the first place. Chris's past was no secret. Nearly everyone in Raccoon City knew what he did except for the children thankfully. He had had enough seeing people stare at him and hearing them whisper behind his back about what Chris did, reminding him still of those days that he had tried so hard to banish away. 

Not to mention, seeing his former tormentor every day in his company had started to bring back the nightmares that used to plague him whenever he slept.

It was clear that the nightmares were taking a toll on him as evident by the bags under his eyes that not even his shades could hide it.

Perceptive as ever, Sherry noticed the bags under her godfather’s eyes during breakfast. Jake hadn’t come in for breakfast yet as he was still getting ready then. Sherry figured that this might be a good enough time to ask what’s wrong when her adopted brother isn’t around at this point.

“Uncle Albert, have you been getting enough sleep? Are you having nightmares again?” She asks as she took a bite of her toast.

“Its fine, Sherry. Nothing that I can’t handle.” Wesker replies, not wanting to talk about it. 

“Uncle Wesker, you shouldn’t claim that you can handle it when you literally have bags under your eyes that not even the shades you wear can hide them.” Sherry said with a frown, worried for her godfather. She noticed how lethargic Wesker was in his movements and how slow he responded to her questions, needing a few seconds to answer when he usually would be able to respond immediately.

“Sherry, its fine. You should just focus on your school.”

“I can’t just focus on my school when you look like Death warmed over. What’s bringing the nightmares back, Uncle Wesker?”

“Sherry…”

“It’s him isn’t it? But why now? Even when you first came across him a week ago, you never had those nightmares. Please Uncle Albert, I just want to help.”

Albert swallowed thickly. Sherry always did have a kind heart always wanting to help others but sometimes at the expense of herself. He didn’t want to tell her but if he didn’t, she would constantly worry and he couldn’t let her worry all day because of him.

“Redfield is the newest security guard in my company. I hadn’t known that he had accepted the job until I met him and seeing him everyday at the company, it’s… it’s brought the nightmares back.” He explained.

Sherry blinked, trying to process what Albert had just said and then she lost it. “He’s at the company!?”

“Don’t yell, Sherry.”

But Sherry seemed to not hear the man, instead furiously ranting as to why Redfield was even a security guard of the company and that Krauser had lost his mind to even accept Chris for the job in the first place. “He should have cross-checked with you for crying out loud! He knows about your past! As nearly about everyone else in this city!”

Wesker sighs, lifting his shades up to pinch the bridge of his nose as he felt an oncoming headache. “Regardless, he’s just there as a security guard nothing more. And even if Krauser can be a bit of a prick, he does his job well. I trust his decisions even if they… aren’t what I would agree upon initially.”

“I still don’t like this, Uncle Wesker.” Sherry gritted out.

“I don’t like the situation either but the reason why I also allowed him to stay was because he needed the money to pay for his sister’s tuition fees as she’s attending university right now. His sister is working on her own to pay the fees but it's not enough. No other employer wanted to hire him and this was the only job he could get to help her.” Wesker said, putting his shades on once more.

“And to be fair, he seemed to not like the situation either. Probably because he knew I would have accused him of being a stalker.” He added.

Sherry snorted at that. Considering how the brunette managed to nearly always show up wherever her godfather was, she wouldn’t suspect that he would stoop that low. But she could sympathize a bit. She wasn’t that cold-hearted to not care about a brother who is doing everything he could to help his sister. She herself would do anything for Jake no questions asked.

And it nearly made her want to cry seeing how self-sacrificing her godfather was. Even at the cost of his mental and physical health, he still would do everything in his power to ensure that other folks are well taken care of.

Unlike her godfather’s adoptive father…

_“NO! Don’t think about that old man anymore! He’s gone for good and he won’t terrorize us ever again so stop!”_

“Dad! Sherry! Are you in the kitchen?”

Sherry immediately snapped out of her dark thoughts when she heard Jake cry out. “Hey Jake! Yeah, we’re in here!” Sherry replied back.

Rapid footsteps could be heard getting louder and louder as Jake came running in, dressed in his school uniform and with his backpack in tow. “What’s for breakfast?”

“Eggs and toast along with orange juice. Come and sit at the table, Jake.” Wesker says, setting a plate of eggs and toast on the table along with a glass of orange juice. Sherry quickly finished her drink and the last bit of toast she still had before taking the glass and plate to the sink to wash.

“Say Dad, do you think we can go to see the fireworks festival that’s happening during the school break? A friend of mine told me it’s going to be fun.”

Wesker smiles and nods. “Sure, Jake. There isn’t any major meeting or event coming up during that time so it should be fine.” He said. “But first, finish your food so I can send you both off to school.”

Jake does so with a big grin on his face, excited that he would get to see the fireworks.

Sherry herself was excited of seeing the fireworks. It’s been awhile since she had watched fireworks, the last time being when she was a little girl. It’ll be fun hanging with her family watching the spectacle and it beats staying at home watching videos on the Internet. 

* * *

Chris yawned as he stood by the doors of the building, looking down at his wristwatch. He gave a low groan when he saw the time. One in the morning.

It had been awhile since he worked this late, the last time being that at a nightclub, and his body was still getting used to the ungodly hours. Most of the employees had since left with a few security guards left to watch for the night shift, him being one of them.

Leon and Jill were in the daytime shift and he suspected that they chose to work during that shift so as to avoid him. And even then, the other security guards avoided him regardless of their shifts. At least none of them had confronted him.

Though he had heard the whispers about him behind his back. He’ll take what he could get at this point.

Just then, Wesker stepped out of the building and Chris was stunned to see him still here. Shouldn’t he be back home by now?

“Mr. Wesker? Why are you still here? Shouldn’t you be home by now?” Chris asks, worried when he saw the bags under the man’s eyes.

Wesker stiffened when he heard Chris call out to him. _"Calm down. It's just Christopher doing his job as a security guard. Nothing more."_ Still tense, Wesker opted to crack his neck to release the tension in his neck muscles before he sighed tiredly then. “There was some delays in the labs. I went to help coordinate and get the lab production going again.” He murmured. _"_ _And Sergei had been causing issues again as usual with his pompous attitude_. _"_ He wished he could fire the huge man right there and then but Sergei had many connections that made him a near permanent member of the Board. Not to mention, the old man's will had further solidified the position Sergei held. Still, that wouldn't stop him from trying to rid of the man. 

It just was being even more difficult than usual, especially when he had to juggle with the delays of the near complete new life-saving treatments he had approved and aided in their development. 

“Still… I think you should go home. The work can wait until tomorrow.” Chris said, worried for the CEO.

“I’m fine, Mr. Redfield. I just need to take a breather.”

“Wait. You’re going back in again?” 

“There’s still some paperwork that needs to be done. I was planning on finishing them toni-.”

Chris immediately cuts Wesker off, upset that the man was ignoring his health. “Look, Mr. Wesker. I don’t think that’s a good idea. I think you should head back home now and get some much needed sleep.”

“You’re not my mother, Mr. Redfield. And I’m the CEO of this company so don’t you forget that.” Wesker bristles, not too happy of being ordered around and by his former tormentor no less. Yes, Chris wasn’t the same person he had been before but hearing him getting ordered around by the brunette slowly brought back the horrid memories of his middle school days.

He'd rather work still than go back and sleep only to face all the nightmares leaving him even more exhausted. At this point, even if he slept, he would still wake up exhausted and no better than ever.

“Mr. Wesker I do understand that. I’m just concerned for your health.”

Wesker had to shove down the urge to snort. _“Where was that concern when you tormented me for the longest time?”_

“You’re the last person to talk about concerns of my health, Redfield.” Wesker sneered with vitriol, dropping all formalities now. Most of his employees were gone for the night so he could drop his usual cool and professional manner.

Chris winced but he didn’t back down, growing frustrated with the older man’s lack of self-care. “Look, I get it. I do. I know I'm the last person to be talking about your health and basically have no right to bring it up but you shouldn’t be living like this. I mean you have a family to take care of.” He shouldn’t have brought in Wesker’s family, it was a low blow but if this was the only way to get Wesker to snap out of his stubbornness, then so be it.

Wesker did not take it well. Not at all. 

“YOU have no right to even bring my family into this! You lost the right to care about me years ago!” He shouts angrily. 

“I know! But your family does! Why won’t you go back and just sleep!” Chris shot back, getting even more angrier.

The blonde-haired man saw red and he couldn’t stop himself from spilling out what had been plaguing him since. “BECAUSE OF YOU DAMN IT! I’VE BEEN PLAGUED WITH NIGHTMARES SINCE YOU STARTED WORKING IN HERE! IT WAS ONE THING TO SEE YOU OUT ON THE STREETS BUT TO SEE YOU EVERYDAY!? IT’S HELL!”

Chris’s eyes widened in shock as he stood there stunned by this revelation. And then the festering guilt rose up once more and ate at his tattered soul. He had no idea that his presence was causing such misery for the other man. And worse, he pushed Wesker to confess his problems when he shouldn't have. Where was all that talk about giving Wesker space and letting him make his decisions to talk to him? 

_"Way to go, Chris. You just managed to fuck it up."_ He berates himself. 

“I… I’m sorry.” Chris murmured, his gaze once more falling down to his feet unable to look at the other man in the eye. He couldn't bear to see what his actions caused to the blonde-haired man and he cursed internally at himself for being such a coward. 

“I-I should go. I’m sorry to bother you, Sir.” Chris said and turned on his heel heading for the other entrance to the building.

All the anger and rage left Wesker as he watched the brunette walk away looking like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. All that was left in the wake of it was the guilt and regret now pooling within his soul. He shouldn't have lost his cool. He shouldn't have attacked the brunette not when the younger man was just trying to help him. He had to say something, anything. Perhaps even apologize.

He froze then, unable to believe what just struck him. 

Apologize.

To his former tormentor.

He must have gone insane. Yet, seeing Chris unable to look at him in the eye and stumbling away made him realize that perhaps, the man had indeed changed. He couldn’t tell if that change was for the better seeing how his existence seemed to continue to curse the brunette’s life years later. 

_**“A curse. That’s what you are. That’s what you will always be."**_ Spencer’s voice boomed in his head and he clenched his eyes shut, gripping the sides of his head as he tried to push away the emerging memories of the horrid man.

He didn’t need to remember.

He didn’t WANT to remember.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, will Wesker and Chris get to talk things out? Or are they just going to give each other the cold shoulder still? Keep on reading to find out! 
> 
> Also a bit more of Wesker's past is revealed!
> 
> Thanks again for all of your support although I do sound a broken record at this point. I truly do mean it though. It means a lot that a lot of people are enjoying this fic even if it is an AU. 
> 
> Happy reading!

Time seemed to fly past quickly since their argument that night. Neither of the men had any courage to go and talk things over, their guilt holding them back and only growing even more with each passing day as it festered in their hearts. Chris knew he should talk and even apologize to Wesker but he just didn’t know how to approach the blonde-haired man.

If only he knew that Wesker was in the same boat as him.

They still ran into each other sometimes when the other is unaware of the other’s presence. One day it would be Chris seeing Wesker giving a tour to some students and just being awfully gentle and patient with them as he answered their questions that it made the brunette melt at such an adorable sight.

Another day it would be Wesker seeing Chris taking care of a pregnant stray cat that had wandered onto the grounds and it made his steely resolve waver again seeing the younger man being so caring.

Each passing time, it would be these short interactions that made the two men see the side the other usually hid and make them question the other's images. But they still stayed away as they were still in too deep in the guilt that had latched onto them like rusting hooks, stopping them from gathering the courage to approach and speak to the other.

But apparently, fate decided to take matters into its own hands for these two men.

Wesker sighed, looking every bit like a wet cat as the heavy rain poured down. He hadn't expected to be attacked in the parking lot figuring that the security had kept any intruders away. He suspected Sergei may have a hand in this. The man always cruel enough to send his goons to hurt him even back when they were still boys. He had long given up fighting trying to prove it was Sergei. The man was clever enough to hide his tracks.

The aching bruise on his cheek left from the thief was evident of the theft. Along with the missing umbrella, car keys and wallet. 

And what's worse, his house key had fallen into the drain in the parking lot. It was so uncharacteristic of him to be so careless, having accidentally slipped the key out of his pocket when he was pulling his phone out of his pocket to ask Ada and Sherry if they were at Ada's home yet, and it had dropped into the drain then much to his frustration. Talk about poor luck.

At least Sherry and Jake were staying over at Ada's home for the time being. He was glad he had made the call to Ada to take the kids into her care for the next few days as his work schedule for the next couple of days would not leave him a lot of time at home. And it was for the better that they didn’t see him like this.

The best he could do was walk back home but it seemed that the rain wasn’t letting up or stopping anytime soon. Glaring up at the sky in frustration, he shakes his head and starts to make his way back home.

Forty minutes had passed since and his legs were starting to ache. The cold was also setting in and he wrapped his arms around his trembling frame as he tried to keep warm. The rain had also gotten worse since and he could barely see past the droplets. 

Suddenly, a car honked at him and Wesker nearly jumped out of his skin, glaring at the driver only for him to freeze when he saw it was Chris. _"Great. Just great."_

The brunette was just returning home from his shift when he had seen Wesker soaked to the bone and for some reason walking under the heavy rain. He had done a double take as he wondered why the CEO would be out here in such harsh weather.

Worried, he honks at Wesker to catch his attention before stopping by the side of the road. Grabbing his umbrella from the back of the car, he quickly exits the vehicle and rushes over to Wesker holding the umbrella over the soaked older man.

“Hey, what are you doing out here? You’ll catch your death from this terrible weather. And… is that a bruise?”

“…I’d rather not talk about it.”

Chris knew better then to push Wesker. He had made that mistake once, so he simply nodded. “Alright. But at least let me drive you back to your home?” He offers.

“…I lost my key.” He mutters, slightly embarrassed over his little accident. And he couldn’t get a new one quick enough because the management of the apartment residence he lived in would have to order it first and get a new one made which would take time. And as it was also going to be the weekend, the office would be empty so he wouldn't be able to order a new one until Monday came around.

“Oh. Then… I guess… you can stay over at my place for the time being.” Chris offers nervously not sure how Wesker would take it. He doubted the man would even accept it. 

Wesker’s eyes widened in shock. Chris was offering to let him stay at his place?

This was so out of left field. Every fiber of his being told him to reject the offer but he had nowhere else to go. He had no key and he didn't want to worry the kids if he showed up on Ada's front door looking like a hot mess. The choice was clear even if he wasn't too keen on it. 

“I guess… that would be fine for the time being.” Wesker replies which astonished Chris but he didn’t dare voice out his shock lest Wesker took it back.

“What about the kids?”

“They’re staying over at Ada’s place for a sleepover over the weekend for the time being. They'll be fine with her.”

Chris wondered who this Ada was but that could wait. He didn't want to be nosy and start asking Wesker questions when the man wasn't keen on opening up to him still. 

“Alright then. Come on, we should get going before you freeze to death out here.” Chris said. He wouldn’t deny that Wesker looked quite adorable with his hair down. He just seemed so different when he had his hair slicked back. He just appeared more open and approachable in fact but also more vulnerable. It made him feel this sudden urge to protect the older man from the world. But he figured Wesker wouldn't like that. 

Thanking the brunette, Wesker goes to join Chris in the car before Chris then drove them both to his apartment.

* * *

"You can sit at the couch. I'll just a towel for you real quick." Chris said as the two men slipped into his apartment. The younger man was just thankful that he had cleaned up his home the day before. He didn't want to give Wesker a poor impression of himself but then again, the man already had a poor impression of him. 

Wesker thanks him before going over to sit on the ratty old couch, water still dripping off him. The older man still had his arms wrapped around his trembling form in an attempt to keep warm. Even his coat wasn't enough to stave off the cold. 

Chris quickly grabbed the towel in the bathroom just down the hallway and returns to the living room, handing Wesker the dry towel earning a small thanks from the older man. While the man wiped himself dry, Chris then went to make some hot chocolate in the kitchen to help warm Wesker up.

By the time he was done, Chris had returned with the hot beverage. "Thank you, Redfield." The man mutters accepting the warm drink. 

“It’s not a problem, Sir.” Chris said with a nervous smile.

Taking a seat on the other side of the couch, Chris watched Wesker take a sip of the hot drink, his gaze eyeing on the bruise. It had turned to a deep shade of purple and no doubt it must be painful. It had to get treated lest it could get worse. 

“Let me get the first aid kit, Sir. That bruise is pretty nasty." Chris said as he got up. He figured now was the time to ask but he would leave it to Wesker to decide if he wanted to answer the question. "How did you get it in the first place?”

Holding the drink on his lap, Wesker shifted nervously before then replying, “…I was attacked and had my umbrella, wallet and car keys stolen.”

Chris’s heart dropped to his stomach. Guilt from not being able to protect the man swirled inside his chest mixed in with rage that he directed at the thief. “I’m sorry that this happened. I should have been there.” He says, trying to keep himself calm.

“You’re angry.” Wesker states, internally shocked by this display of anger from the brunette. He only recalled seeing the man angry back in their middle school days and most recently that night on the grounds of Umbrella yet only this time it was directed at someone else instead of him. 

“Of course I’m angry. You were attacked Sir.” Chris said, heading to the kitchen and returning with the first aid kit along with a makeshift bag of ice. Taking a seat beside the blonde-haired man, he slowly raises the bag of ice close to Wesker's cheek. “This might sting a bit.” The brunette says as he gently places the bag onto the bruise earning a hiss of pain from the blonde-haired man.

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine." Wesker replies, raising his hand to hold the bag in place while Chris went to open the kit. "But what I’m surprised is… is that you’re angry for me.”

Chris stilled then, looking sheepish and guilty. “How can I not be? You were an innocent that got caught in a brutal attack, Sir.”

“It’s Wesker.”

“Huh?”

“It's Wesker or do I have to repeat myself? I doubt I need to since you know my name already.”

Chris’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped open in shock, ignoring the snarky comment. Was Wesker extending an olive branch out to him?

Wesker didn’t know why he would give Chris the chance to call him by his last name. Why should he even attempt to make peace with his former tormentor? He should know better after what Chris did but he never expected to see his former bully care so much about his well-being. It was all rather strange yet welcoming.

All those that had previously cared for him were all gone and of the ones whom were still left that cared about him were Sherry and Jake. Aside from them, nobody else cared about him not even his own adopted father.

Speaking of Spencer… he would never forget the look of rage on the man’s face when he learned of what had happened that day. He never told his adoptive father about the bullying he faced knowing that the man would go out to destroy the lives of his tormentors. As much as he wished for the man to do so, he reckoned that Spencer would just tell him to toughen up and deal with it. Or if he chose to deal with it, he would destroy not just his tormentors' lives but also those who were close to them. Those whom were innocent and had no idea of what was going on. He had seen it happen to the innocent people that Spencer would target often driving them to move far away or even end their own lives because they couldn’t take it.

No matter if Chris and the bullies deserved it or not, he couldn’t let Spencer attack their families.

He could hear Spencer’s voice mocking him for having such a bleeding heart, feel the phantom pain coursing through his body of when Spencer had beaten him with his metal cane as he was beating those words into his skull.

**_“You care too much about others and that’s why it MAKES. YOU. WEAK!”_ **

He didn't know what made him spill out the secrets he kept close to his heart, secrets he swore he would never tell anyone let alone the last person he thought he would ever talk to ever again. But in the blink of an eye, it just... happened. “I never told Spencer but he found out on that day. He wanted to sue you and your family and I know that if he did, your whole lives would have been ruined forever. So I pleaded to the man to let you be despite his misgivings on the matter. Despite how much I wanted you to suffer Redfield, I… I just couldn’t let that happen.” Wesker suddenly spoke softly.

Chris dropped the bottle of antiseptic he had been holding, astonished of this revelation. After everything that he had done, Wesker still tried to not ruin his life? Even after he ruined his? Even after he nearly killed him that day?

“But… why? I deserved it and you know it. How could you not let that happen?”

“Because of your family. Even if I hated you then, even if I never would forgive you then, they were innocents. They didn’t deserve to be punished.”

Chris blinked as he processed what Wesker said. And then the guilt returned along with the memories. His parents had been so disappointed with him. His father had been furious while his mother cried wondering where they had gone wrong in raising him. He wished he could take it all back but they were dead now.

His little sister had been bullied for his actions and she had not wanted to talk to him in a very long time as she had been too disgusted and ashamed to have such a cruel older brother. She did eventually forgive him but the damage had been done. That had only added the guilt he already held deep in his soul.

He thought that he had learned everything that could come his way already but what Wesker said next shook him to his very core.

“My… life… has already been a burden to many, Redfield. I can’t exactly blame you for tormenting me despite how much I wished for you to stop it.” Wesker continued, suddenly sounding absolutely tired. 

Chris was flabbergasted. “W-Why would you say that?” Why the hell would the older man blame himself? And him being a burden? He was the burden not Wesker! 

Wesker gave a sad chuckle. “Case in point, Jake’s mother. We were never married. But we did love each other.” Wesker told Chris. While he grew up, he found he liked both men and women. To his adoptive father, it was the worst thing he could become and he would have beaten him to an inch of his life if he had known.

But now that the old man was dead, he could choose to live his life.

Or so he thought.

His existence was a pain to many people. The bullying his son and goddaughter went through in school because of him, of his friends dying (and yes he knew it was an accident that he had no control over but deep down he felt he was still somehow responsible), his parents abandoning him as Spencer told him as he beat him all because of him being blind and said blindness making it difficult for his classmates to work alongside him. Not to mention, him pushing anyone who tried to get too close to him out of fear that he would be hurt. He knew that not everyone was out to get him but he feared that another 'Spencer' would manipulate him, deceive him and hurt him using friendship and kindness of which he so craved. 

“Her parents never approved of me. And after she died, they basically disowned Jake and refused to see him and me as well.”

The man shakily took off his shades, opting to be blind then so as not to see pity for him from Chris. “Sherry’s parents made me her godfather and then they died in a horrid car accident. You can connect the dots from there.”

“But that was just a coincidence!” Chris protests.

Wesker shook his head and chuckled sadly. “My life brings others only pain and misery, Chris. I push people away and act terrible towards others or have you forgotten? And my existence has been affecting your life too.” The brunette wanted to protest but he was at a loss of words. Wesker was right. The man did affect his life but not for what the older man believed in. But despite his inner beliefs, the words he wanted to say just weren't there and all he could do was keep silent.

What Wesker said next chilled him to the bone. “Did you know I had suicidal thoughts before? Back years ago? Sometimes, it does still come back. But I try to not dwell on it. I have a family who needs me even though I don’t deserve them.”

Chris shook his head. “That’s not true. You deserve to have Jake and Sherry in your life just as they deserve to have you in theirs." The younger man felt sick. Wesker had contemplated to take his own life? Just as he did? But he knew why the older man would contemplate such a thing. And it was all his fault. "I… I’m so sorry, Wesker. For what I’ve done.” Chris said shakily.

It was he whom planted that seed of self-hatred within Wesker.

If he hadn’t bullied him, Wesker wouldn’t become such a miserable, mistrusting man. 

“It’s in the past.”

“Damn it, Wesker! It doesn't matter if it was all in the past! The fact that you even... Don’t you get it? It’s all me! I… I turned you to become like this!” Chris says, his throat tightening up from guilt and sorrow.

This confused Wesker. “What? That’s not... completely true.” While Chris did play a factor in it, it was mostly Spencer's fault. The man whom adopted him all because he couldn't sire children and wanted a son to lead his company, breaking him apart at the seams and putting him back to become his puppet. 

But the brunette didn't pay attention to Wesker's words. In his mind he had cemented that he was the cause of all of Wesker's pain. “It is! But, I also want to show you that you deserve happiness in your life. No more sorrow and pain. Just happiness.” Chris said. And before Wesker could speak, Chris leaned in and hugged him.

Wesker was stunned. Chris was hugging him!

“Redfield, what… what are you doing?”

Chris immediately leaped back as if he had been scalded by hot water and looked down sheepishly at his hands that were now on his lap. “I-I just wanted to show that you deserve happiness. I... I thought that a hug would be the first step to that. Sorry, I overextended myself.”

But Wesker found that he wanted to be hugged still. It had been so long since he felt the warmth wrapping around him and as soon as it disappeared the moment Chris sat back, he longed for it. “N-No, you didn’t overextend yourself. I was just surprised, that’s all.” The blonde-haired man spoke softly, blushing slightly. And it wasn't just because that Chris unexpectedly hugged him. He just was... never used to them. 

Chris warily lifted his head and swallowed thickly when he saw Wesker blush. He just looked even more adorable if that were possible.

“I'm still not familiar to having to receive hugs from Jake and Sherry and giving them out too.” He told Chris. A dark look of cold fury then crossed Wesker’s features. “My adopted father never believed in such things.” He spat.

Chris felt an onset of white hot fury aimed at the previous CEO of Umbrella. What kind of hellish life did that man put Wesker through? Everyone in the city knew that Spencer was a insufferable and horrible man. But to what extent? He felt like Wesker wasn't sharing the whole story, only giving him the tip of the iceberg but he didn't want to force the man to tell him when he wasn't ready to do so. It was clear that what Spencer did still haunted Wesker to this day.

And he had added more suffering and pain into Wesker’s already hellish life. He was furious with himself for hurting Wesker back then. He should have realized something was off. There had to be a reason why Wesker had been the wary, rude and quiet teenager that he was and him being the idiot didn’t see it!

“I’m sorry, Wesker. I shouldn’t have made your life hell when you were already being put through so much in your life.” Chris apologized. “I know my apology is not enough. It won’t undo what I’ve done but I want to try to fix it. At least to give you peace. You deserve that much. Please give me a chance...”

Silence filled the space between them and Chris braced himself for Wesker’s rejection. Had he pushed too fast and too far? Yes, Wesker had allowed him to call him by his last name but did he mistake that as a chance of Wesker accepting him and letting him finally make amends? Was Wesker allowing him to address by his last name just a sign of forgiveness for the argument they had that night?

“…What you’ve done truly broke me, Redfield. And you’re right. No amount of apologies you say can undo them.”

Chris nodded, bringing his gaze back down to his lap unable to look at the other man in the eye. _“Of course. I should have expected it.”_

“But I’m willing to give you a chance. To give us both peace.” Wesker finishes, reaching a hand forth and placing a hand on Chris’s shoulder.

Chris tensed up, blinking as he tried to process what he just heard. Did he just hear that right?

Still unable to look at Wesker in the eye, he clenches his hands into fists. “Y-You’re willing to give me a chance?” He asked shakily.

“Yes. Yes I am.” Wesker spoke gently, so gentle that Chris was nearly moved to tears.

His vision started to blur as tears welled up in his eyes and threatened to spill out. “Thank you.” Chris sobs out.

He had to be drunk. Or this was a dream. Yet, feeling Wesker's hand on his shoulder anchored him back down. This was happening. 

This was reality. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh boy. Better late than never I suppose, but I do apologize for the late update. Been very busy and will be for the coming months but I'll try to update here and there. 
> 
> More secrets will be shared about Umbrella and boy is Chris going to learn a whole lot more about Wesker. 
> 
> Thanks again for all the kudos and the support! I'll do my best to not let you guys down!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this next chapter guys!

When he woke up to the sounds of traffic outside his apartment, he found himself to be on the couch instead of the bed. What had happened last night? Why was he sleeping on the couch?

With a yawn, Chris pushes himself up as the memories of the night before slowly started to trickle back into his brain. 

Oh.

Yeah now he remembered. 

Wesker was staying here in his apartment for the time being and he had given his bed for Wesker to sleep in since he was a guest despite the man’s protests.

“I guess I should make some breakfast.” Chris mutters to himself, getting up and heading to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he breathed out a sigh of relief seeing that there were still some eggs left inside the fridge.

He was about to grab the frying pan to fry the eggs up when Wesker came into the kitchen, hair down instead of slicked back and it made Chris stop momentarily in his task. God, how the hell does Wesker do it? 

He can't deny that the man was handsome but now with his hair down, he just looked even more gorgeous. It was no surprise why Jake’s mother fell for Wesker. “Morning, Wesker. I was just about to fry some eggs. Or would you like something else?”

“Eggs is fine.” Wesker replies, still sounding slightly drowsy. Taking a seat at the small dinner table, Wesker stretches his arms over his head and yawns. “Thank you for letting me stay for the time being, Redfield. And I do apologize for waking a bit late. I usually am the earliest to wake up.”

“It’s not a problem. Like I said, you can stay here as long as you need to until you get your key again. And you don't have to apologize for sleeping in late. You clearly looked like you needed it” He said.

That was when Wesker realized then he had to let Ada know that the children will have to stay a little longer at her home for the being. He’ll make sure to compensate her for this. “Would you excuse me, I have to make a call.”

“Yeah sure.”

While Chris still cooked breakfast, Wesker went to make the call. By the time he finished, he could smell the scent of freshly cooked eggs and he was hit with hunger pangs. He really must have been that hungry but it wasn’t something that he had faced before. He had skipped meals himself before so he was used to the routine by now. Returning to the kitchen, he saw that a plate of steaming eggs was already on the table for him with Chris sitting across eating his own plate of eggs.

“Come on and eat before it gets cold, Wesker.”

The blonde-haired man didn't need to be told twice and quickly joins Chris at the table. The two enjoyed the breakfast and the surprisingly the company of the other. Then again, after last night it would seem that things had changed between the two men forever.

For Chris, it had been a very long time since he had a guest over. What’s even crazier was that his guest just so happened to be his boss and the teenager he used to bully.

“Hope the eggs are up to your liking. I’m not exactly the best cook.” Chris chuckles, looking a bit embarrassed.

“It’s not that terrible although it could be improved.” Wesker comments. “The kids will be staying at Ada's place for the time being. I figure you don’t wish your life to get anymore chaotic if they come here.” He adds. Add in that he had a hunch that Sherry would not want to be around Chris, not after knowing the whole story of his life. Thankfully, Jake still didn’t know the full story but he knew his son would be wary around the man that made his father react horribly in the first place.

"Who is this Ada by the way?" Chris asks. 

"She's an acquaintance. Whenever I'm too busy at the office, she'll watch over them for me until I come back home." 

"Oh." The two then continues to eat in comfortable silence until their plates were empty. 

"So... what do you want to do in the meantime?" Chris asks. 

"I have to get back to my work. It's tantamount that I get started on it." 

Chris frowned at this. The ugly bruise that was on Wesker's cheek still hadn't healed up and the man had been a freezing mess yesterday. He didn't want the blonde-haired man to overwork himself to death. 

“You should try to relax, Wesker. It’s not good for your health.”

“I can't afford to be.” The blonde-haired man mumbled, curling his hands into fists tightly.

“But why not?” Chris says. What was it that is making the man work himself to the ground every single day? 

Wesker kept silent not wanting to broach on the subject but Chris wasn't one to give in too easily. 

"Wesker... you know you can share with me right now?" 

"You wouldn't understand." 

"Then help me understand. I'm here for you now and no its not just because I want to earn your forgiveness. I'm genuinely worried about you. Why force yourself to work to the ground like this when you could have someone else take things over for a bit?" 

Wesker shook his head. While he appreciated Chris's concern for him, the man clearly didn’t know about the inner workings going on in the company and why should he? He was a security guard nothing more. But... maybe this was the time to help him understand. If Chris was going to be in his life once more, then he had to tell him of the craziness and the drama that was happening behind the scenes.

“Truth be told, I don’t trust anyone who could help me. Spencer raised a culture of where survival is the fittest. I’m trying to dismantle it but the progress has been slow. Even with Spencer gone, he has put in place of people that have the same line of thinking like he did in very high positions within the company. The whole Board of Directors, Sergei… they won’t budge on this and if I so much as display a moment of weakness, they can get rid of me in a heartbeat.”

Chris was horrified of this. “But surely you can fire them and get them replaced?”

“That’s the thing Redfield. They’ve managed to make their positions permanent by money and powerful friends. Not to mention that Spencer ensured that their positions are secured by handing them their positions on a silver platter in the will he wrote. Getting rid of them is a long and arduous process and I’m doing my best without them knowing of this.”

"I... I couldn't even grieve for the woman I loved and my friends..." He cracks, no longer able to keep his composure. 

"You mean... you never could grieve for them?" Chris asked in a small voice horrified of all this. 

Wesker nods as a few tears slipped from the corner of his eyes. 

The brunette couldn't handle watching Wesker suffer any longer and quickly slid over to the man's side, pulling him into a tight hug as the man started to tremble and lets out a sob then another. Chris just wrapped his arms around the blonde-haired man embracing him in a tight hug as Wesker cried out his grief, pain and guilt. It was clear to Chris that Wesker's friends and the woman he fell for and sired his son were the only source of light in his dark-filled world and then when they were taken, it was a shadow had been cast over him leaving him in the darkness once more.

While Jake and Sherry had helped to bring some light into his world, he was still left with the bleeding scars. 

Chris merely kept quiet, letting the man sob his heart out seeing just how much Wesker needed it and he didn’t want to interrupt him. It broke his heart seeing Wesker like this. Never in his life had he imagined that the Wesker he saw on the television was nothing like the real Wesker he saw now.

Wesker may have painted a pretty picture for everyone to see but underneath that picture, there was a broken man with deep scars that hadn’t healed properly. The guilt returned knowing he caused several of those scars but he now had the chance to do everything in his power to mend them. He vowed to do so and he wasn't going to break that vow anytime soon.

Slowly, Wesker’s cries stopped, his hands clutching onto the back of Chris’s shirt tightly. “Thank you.”

“Your welcome, Wesker.” Chris mumbles out.

* * *

“So, I was thinking. Would you like to grab some coffee and fresh air? It is a good day out right now.” Chris asked, now dressed in fresh clothes and hair still slightly wet from the shower.

Wesker whom was also dressed in clean clothes that Chris had given him for the time being since he had no clothes of his own and fresh from the shower as well looked a bit hesitant. “I still have to work regardless of it being the weekend.” Wesker merely said.

Chris did a double take. “Again with this talk of work? Fuck Sergei and the Board. You're a goddamn human being not a machine.”

“And you know why I can't take a break, Redfield. I told you of it already.”

Chris shook his head. “And I do understand, Wesker. But I don't think working yourself to death is the way to handle Sergei and the Board and have them removed. You have to be refreshed first. Why don't you give it a try? Maybe some coffee and fresh air would be able to rejuvenate you.”

Wesker was about to protest more but he could feel his body's need for some caffeine rising. Sighing, he nods. “Alright. Just let me get my shoes on.” He relents. 

Once they had their shoes on, they headed for the café. Upon getting their drinks, they took a seat at a table in the far back corner of the café where there were fewer people around. Not that there were a lot of people to begin with at this time and especially during the weekend.

Taking a sip of his drink, Wesker gave a soft sigh of relief. “I needed that.” He mutters.

“See? You needed time to breathe. Told you it would help you out.” Chris said. Frankly, he was worried of Wesker’s working lifestyle not to mention he had to balance his family life. It was clear that Wesker clearly cared about his very private family life and he didn’t want to sacrifice his time with Jake and Sherry by focusing completely on his work and neglecting them but he also didn’t want to sacrifice his work as well all because Sergei and the Board would be on him like vultures to carrion.

He hated that he was powerless in helping Wesker to deal with that bastard and his cronies. 

“You know why I can't, Redfield.” Wesker merely muttered, a bit frustrated. 

And the brunette does. After learning of what Wesker shared him with, it would explain why the man couldn’t even relax in his own company. Chris always noted how stern and cold Wesker was in front of his employees and how he would tense up when that tall man called Sergei would show up and ask him if they could talk for a bit in private.

Even when they were simply talking about the company and the projects going on, it was clear as day that Wesker hated the man. Not that Sergei was even fazed by it. In fact, he just seemed to have a cocky grin or a sneer on his face whenever they do talk. 

Even for him, he always got uncomfortable vibes around the tall man too.

“What did Sergei do to you?” Chris then asked. Aside from knowing that Spencer had ensured Sergei remain Vice-President of the company and making Wesker's life hell, just what did the man do exactly? 

Gripping his cup that it nearly cracked under his hands, Wesker gritted out, “He constantly torments me, always telling me what terrible job I’ve been doing and that he should have been the CEO. Mocking and insulting my friends, Jake’s mother even the children. It's probably why Spencer treats him more like a son than I am to him. After all, they were two peas in a pod. Fuck him.”

Chris didn't know he could be surprised anymore after hearing what Wesker told of him but here he was shocked over this piece of news. And then he grew furious. How dare Sergei mock the dead that were dear to Wesker as well as the man’s children? Along with berating the man himself as well? He really wanted to leave the café and give the taller man a piece of his mind.

“I ought to teach him a lesson.”

“And lose your job because of it? Don’t be reckless, Redfield.”

“I know that! But I could care less. You don’t deserve to be tormented like that nor do your friends, the woman whom you loved and your children.”

Wesker raised an eyebrow to this. He would never be able to get used to seeing Chris so overprotective over him. “Thank you but… I think I would prefer you still sticking around. It’s easier to deal with him when I have someone watching my back.”

Taking another sip, Wesker takes one long look at Chris. “I’ve never shared this with anyone else, not even Jill, Leon and Krauser.”

“You… You never told them?” Chris couldn’t believe it. Why on earth would he not share his troubles with them? They never outright bullied him. Well, Jill avoided Wesker and he never saw Krauser outright bully the man back then but Leon did attempt to defend him.

“Why not?”

“I figured it wasn’t necessary considering that they were simply security guards. Plus, although Leon did defend me back then which I appreciated him for and Jill and Krauser never bullied me, I didn’t want to lay my burdens on them. These problems are mine and mine alone to deal with.”

It wasn’t because Wesker hated them. The problem was more in himself. It all came back to the massive trust issues he had because of Spencer’s cruelty. So now, the habit of not sharing his burdens had become somewhat of a natural habit of him. Even though it always left him feeling as if he had the world on his shoulders. 

Chris curled his hands into fists shaking his head. “I still think you should have at least shared your problems with one of them before I came along. At least with someone whom hadn’t tormented you or gone out of their way to hurt you.”

“True.” Wesker stated. “But again, I felt it was improper as these were my problems.”

Chris was deeply upset by this. How long had Wesker been holding his problems to himself? How long did he allow himself to wallow in misery instead of sharing to at least one person? He just hoped that it wasn’t too late for him to help Wesker.

“At least now I can be of help, and I won’t break that trust.” Chris says. _“I won’t hurt you ever again.”_ He swears internally.

“I… thank you… Chris.” 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for this late update good god. It's been tripping me up for awhile and I have been so busy. Regardless, things are going to go a bit crazy here cause well, secret's out. Let's just say two people are not going to be happy about Wesker's and Chris's budding relationship whatever it is right now. 
> 
> I do hope that you guys would enjoy it though. Please let me know what you think of it! And thanks again for all the support!

“You’re meeting CHRIS REDFIELD for coffee?” Sherry asked alarmed of this.

“Yes, Sherry. I’m meeting Redfield for some coffee. It has been some time since we last talked.”

“Last talked? Wait, are you friends with him!?” Sherry yelled. She couldn’t believe what was happening. Since when did her godfather become friends with his former tormentor? Why did he even want to be friends with him!?

A week. That was just it. A week was all that it took for them to become best pals?

She didn't know when it first started but she could pinpoint when she saw the effects of it. 

Ever since her godfather got the new key to their apartment and she and Jake had returned home from Ada's place, she noticed how her godfather would come home looking even more relaxed and even messaging to someone on the phone.

She was glad that he had made a friend that would help him take off his mind regarding Umbrella and work but she hadn’t expected that his newfound friend would be his former bully.

"I wouldn't say we're friends, Sherry." 

"Whatever you two are, you're still hanging out with him. You have to be kidding me right? He bullied you and hurt you!” She exclaimed angrily. 

“Yes, Sherry. I do remember that.”

“Then why are you hanging out with him?”

Wesker sighed and beckons his upset goddaughter to sit on the chair by the dining table. He had expected that his goddaughter wasn’t going to take this well and he was right. “You remembered the time I mentioned to you that I was staying at a friend’s place for the time being until I got a new key to the apartment?”

When Sherry nodded, he continues. “I neglected to tell you that I had been robbed too on that same day of my car keys and wallet. Redfield found me walking under the rain as I was walking home then. He offered to give me a ride and a place to stay so I accepted. We… We had talked about many things during that time in his home. About my past and of Spencer as well as Sergei.”

Sherry’s eyes widened in shock. “So he knows?”

“Yes. He knows everything.”

Frowning, Sherry shook her head and shot an look of anger and disbelief at her godfather. Of all the things that he could have done, this was by far one of the stupidest things he had ever done. “You shouldn’t have told him! After everything that he did, you still trusted him!?”

“Sherry I understand that you’re upset-.”

“Upset? UPSET!? Upset would be the understatement of the century! I AM FURIOUS UNCLE WESKER! He bullied you and tormented you!”

“Sherry-.”

“HE NEARLY KILLED YOU!”

“Sis? Dad?” Both Wesker and Sherry spun to see Jake shaking from head to toe upon hearing what Sherry had screamed out.

Wesker’s eyes widened in horror behind his shades along with Sherry’s. “Jake. Jake it’s fine.” Wesker starts to explain, hoping to calm down the young boy. 

“Dad, what did Sis meant that someone nearly killed you? Was it that man you avoided?” Jake asked.

“Jake, don’t worry about it. I’m fine now.” Wesker says, trying to placate the trembling boy but to no avail. The damage had been done.

“That man... He... He hurt you! W-Why are you s-seeing him?” Jake shouts, quaking still as hot tears started to run down his cheeks.

“Jake, come here. It’s fine now.” Sherry pleads, trying to put on a strong front to reassure Jake that everything was fine but the boy easily saw through it.

“Stop lying to me!” Jake screams. Before Jake could say more, his father walks over to him and falls onto his knees before engulfing Jake in a tight hug.

“I’m fine. I’m here alright. It was in the past.” He reassures the young boy, rubbing Jake’s back hoping it would calm the boy down.

Clinging onto his father’s shirt, the red-haired boy could feel the warmth radiating off of his father and hear his father’s heartbeat pounding loudly against his ear. _"Dad's fine. He's here. He's alive."_ The words repeated over again and again in his head. Tearing up even more, the young boy cried into his father’s chest, not willing to let him go as he was afraid if he did so, his father would leave him just like his mother did.

“I’m here. I’m not going to leave you, Jake.” Wesker whispers into his son’s ear, reassuring the sobbing boy as best as he could.

Sherry stood to the side, blaming herself for letting her emotions get the better of her and exposing what she and her godfather had been desperately trying to hide from the boy for so long. But, it had rattled her so much that her godfather was now friends with his former tormentor. The same person who nearly took away her godfather. That very thought made her tremble.

She could have lost her godfather and she would never know because her parents wouldn’t have met him if he were dead.

Looking up, Wesker noticed his goddaughter shaking and his heart broke seeing how upset and terrified she looked. Opening up an arm, he calls out to Sherry to join them. The teen didn't have to be told twice and she rushed to her godfather’s side and wrapped her arms tightly around him, feeling her godfather’s arm wrapping around her like a soothing blanket.

A few tears started to slip from the corner of her eyes and she buries her face into Wesker’s side, her tears soaking his shirt wet but Wesker did not mind. He did not mind that his shirt was getting even more messed up from both his son’s and goddaughter’s tears. All that mattered was comforting his two children.

And yet, a part of him blamed himself for causing their tears. _“Admit it. You’re nothing but a burden on everyone including your children. You always will.”_ A cruel voice sounded in his head and he tried to shove it away but the cruel voice continued to taunt him, wearing him down even more.

But he stood his ground, even as worn down as he is, and raised his walls up to shut out the cruel voice taunting him. Right now, the most important thing was his children be damned.

* * *

Waiting inside the café at their usual spot, Chris looked down at his watch concerned and wondering what had happened to the CEO of Umbrella. It had been twenty minutes since Wesker had texted him telling him that there had been some personal issues that needed to be discussed before he could drop the kids off at their extracurricular activities before ending the text message with Wesker saying that he will be at the café soon enough.

Today wasn’t his shift and since it was a Saturday, Wesker had the day off too. Even if he was the CEO of Umbrella, it was reasonable that he was still human and needed to be at his best to perform his duties well so that never garnered any complaints from the Board (except Sergei who commented about his returns to his family when he should be focused on his work). So he had texted Wesker two days prior if he wanted to meet up for some coffee and to his pleasant surprise, the man accepted it. 

It was still quite strange for Chris to fathom that he would be hanging out with the teen he used to bully. It felt like a fever dream and if someone had told him that he would be getting the opportunity to make amends with Wesker in the future back then, he would have laughed in their face. 

He had to pinch himself every few days to remind him that yes this was real. 

But he should have known that a road to making amends with Wesker would be a rocky one. He wondered what personal issues that Wesker was facing then. Even though Wesker was now friendlier towards him and had allowed him in to see the more personal side of the blonde man, he still remained a bit closed off and Chris didn’t want to push Wesker to answer anything that he wasn’t ready to talk about yet.

Just then the bell hanging by the top of the door rang, signaling that someone had entered. Looking up, Chris saw it was Wesker and was about to greet him when he saw the worn, sad look on the man’s face.

“Wesker? Is everything alright?”

The man didn't answer, merely coming over the table and taking a seat then, not speaking a word. It was clear that he needed a moment to gather his thoughts so the brunette waited patiently.

“Sherry and Jake knows.” Wesker suddenly mumbles out. 

Chris froze at the news, his heart starting to hammer inside his chest. “How… did they take it?” Judging from Wesker’s face, it was clear that they hadn’t taken it well.

Wesker sighed heavily, clearly sounding very tired. “Not well as you might expect.”

Placing his elbows on the table and clasping his hands tight, Wesker sighs. "I have not been... forthcoming to you in regarding about my life."

"Wesker, don't. I don't expect you to share everything about your personal life to me and I can completely understand that. If you didn't want me to know much more about Sherry and Jake, it's understandable." 

The blonde-haired man didn't expect to hear such an answer. He had expected that Chris would sooner or later demanded to know about his personal life but instead, he was giving him time and space. Unlike Sergei and the Board. 

_"You've matured far beyond than I could have expected, Chris."_

“Yes but, I figured now that I should have told you before they knew of our newfound relationship." Taking in a deep breath, Wesker then continues, "Truth be told, Jake hadn’t known the full story of what had happened between us back then until he strayed into the middle of my conversation with Sherry. She hadn’t meant to but she was furious.” The blonde-haired man explained.

“She’s furiously overprotective me. Despite that she’s bullied herself, she always tries to look out for me when she shouldn’t. She should live her life and deal with stuff that teenagers deal with without constantly worrying about me and not getting bullied too.”

Chris was horrified of this. “She’s getting bullied?”

The blonde nods. “Jake too. Because he no longer has a mother and so on. He tries to put on a mask but I can see the harm that is already affecting him. I've tried to question him but he would just tell me that everything was fine at school. It led me to sneaking in without his knowledge after I had dropped him off at school, watching him and seeing how he was bullied by his classmates and tended to be by himself. I've even contacted the school and reprimanded them for their poor behavior but it seems that the bullying hadn't stopped.” Wesker says, clutching his head as guilt ate at him. What kind of father and godfather was he when he couldn’t even spare his children unnecessary pain?

Reaching out, Chris took hold of one of Wesker’s hand and clasped it between his palms. “You’re doing your best, I can tell.”

“Yet, I’m not doing enough. My son and goddaughter are being bullied and it’s just the cycle happening all over again because of me.”

Chris couldn’t take the older man blaming himself and squeezes the man’s hand trying to anchor him back down as he reassured Wesker it wasn’t because of him.

“It’s not your fault. You’re doing all you could and it’s those parents’ fault for not teaching their kids to not bully others.”

“Am I… a terrible father, Redfield?” Wesker asked weakly, sounding very fragile as if he would break if Chris did tell him he was. That was his greatest fear. That he wasn’t the best father and godfather for the two youngsters under his care. That he had failed the woman he loved still and whom brought Jake into this world and failed his dear friends as well.

“No. You're definitely not a terrible father.” And it was the truth. Chris saw how caring Wesker was to Jake and Sherry and how he seemed to brighten up when they called him through Facetime during the nights that he had to work late. He knew the man would pull the Sun from the sky if they so much as asked. He would do anything for them.

“I can tell from the few instances I’ve seen of how you talk about Jake and Sherry and how you interact with them that you would go above and beyond for them, Wesker. They’re fortunate to have a good man like you raising them.”

Wesker’s breath hitched in his throat and he felt the burning behind his eyes as tears threatened to well up. “Thank you, Chris. Thank you.”

* * *

Yawning, Chris attempted to focus on the road as he drove back home. It had been a particularly tiring shift with Jack constantly being an ass towards him and dealing with a very unhappy Leon. Seriously, the young man would look every bit offended every time he came by close. It was like he was offended that he even existed. Not that Chris could blame him as he too still blamed himself for what he did to Wesker. But it was getting real tiring and he would rather he shoot himself in the foot rather than have someone else shove it in his face.

He must have been so tired because he hadn't nearly noticed the person walking by the sidewalk. Rubbing his eyes, he saw Sherry then.

And she wasn’t alone.

Chris narrowed his eyes in anger and suspicion when he saw how upset Sherry looked. It was clear that whoever this teenage boy that was with her is, she didn’t want him to be hanging around with her and he gripped his wheel when he saw the teenager trying to push several unwelcome flirting advances onto the young woman who was trying her best to get the boy to leave her alone.

Deciding to intervene, Chris braked hard by the side of the road by the sidewalk earning a few loud honks from the drivers behind not that he cared. The loud skidding and honking shocked the two teenagers to a stop as Chris got out. Walking up to the pair, Chris tells the teenage boy to knock it off. “You. Leave. She doesn’t you around so you best get going.”

“And who are you? Her uncle?” The teenage boy sneered.

“No. Her bodyguard. Now scram!” He snarls, fixing the teenager a dark, angry look.

That got the teenager to back off in fear and run in the other direction with his tail tucked in between his legs. Once the boy was out of sight, Chris turned to check on Sherry. “Hey are you okay?”

Instead of thanking him, Sherry glowered at Chris making the man take a step back in shock. “I didn’t need your help.” Sherry said. “I could have taken care of the situation myself.”

Chris quickly regained his composure and frowned. “Didn’t appear that way to me.” He commented. 

Who was he anyways?” Whoever this boy was, he would have to inform Wesker so it wouldn’t happen again.

“A classmate who always spouts that I’m his girlfriend when I never was. Possessive bastard.” She grumbles, just as she turned and started to walk away from the brunette. 

“Shouldn’t you tell Wesker about this?”

That made Sherry stop in her tracks, anger building up inside her as she spun around to face the man in question.

“Why do you even care? You’re the classmate that bullied my godfather. So here’s a question for you. Why are you trying to become friends with my godfather? To make amends? To ease your guilt?” Sherry asked a bit angrily, curling her hand into a fist hard, so hard that her nails dug into her palm. “It’s disgusting if that is your true intentions. My godfather has endured enough backstabs for a lifetime. He doesn’t need your false pity and sympathy!”

The brunette took another step back, taken aback by the teenager’s ferocity. “It’s not… that.” He replied, rubbing the back of neck as he looked down at his feet. Somehow, seeing her so furious and judging him reminded him of the glares he would get from everyone who knew what he had done. It always left him feeling awfully nervous and even guiltier.

“Don’t lie. My godfather isn’t one to lower his walls easily. Not that I blame him because what he had gone through his entire life would make anyone that cold and reserved.” The fifteen year old spoke, getting even more irritated and angrier at the older man.

“I know you were the one that gave him the scar on his back.” Sherry grits out.

Chris couldn’t help but gape in shock. “How…?” Wesker never told him of this.

“How did I know? He told me himself after he woke up from a nightmare shaking from head to toe looking like he was about to pass out. Jake thankfully didn’t know back then.” Sherry was just glad that Jake was thankfully asleep during that night. He hadn’t needed to hear this, hadn’t have to see his father suffering and on the brink of tears. He had already lost enough. But it was because of her losing control of her emotions that her little brother now knew what had happened to his beloved father and she had blamed herself for it every single day. Jake just hadn’t been the same since then.

She always wondered why her godfather had to suffer so much. After her parents died, Wesker came and adopted her. He was a good friend of her father and her parents had even made him her godfather after she was born. To most people, he was nothing but a cold man but Sherry knew the truth.

When her parents were too busy at work, he would take care of her even after Jake was born, bringing Jake with him when he would be babysitting her. Her godfather loved his son dearly just as he loved her as if she were his own daughter. He was there for her always even after her parents died.

In fact, her godfather cared too much. To the point, he had to retreat and put so many walls to protect himself else someone used that against him.

First, his adopted father had put him through a hellish life of beatings and treating him as if he were nothing but a dog to be trained later to handle his company. Then he was bullied for his disability. And then he lost his dear friends (her parents whom she still miss greatly) and then the woman he loved and Jake’s mother died right after she gave birth to Jake.

Didn’t he deserve happiness for once in his life?

Chris sighed. “Truth be told. It was initially to make amends, like you said, to ease my guilt. But as I got to know Wesker more, I… I'm worried about him. I care about him. I truly do.” Chris admitted. What had been a mission to make amends had become something else. He didn't know what to classify it as such. Friends? Perhaps. But whatever it was, it was something he would cherish deeply. 

Sherry then stopped in her tracks and turned, looking up at the man, and she could see the sincerity in those hazel eyes. “Please don’t hurt him again.” She pleads softly.

Chris nods. He wasn’t planning on it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've seen how Sherry reacted to meeting Chris. Now, it's Jake's turn! Wonder how the boy is going to react seeing the brunette again but this time knowing what Chris did to his father? Read on to find out! 
> 
> Thanks again for all of your support and I do hope you'll enjoy this!

“Hey Jake!” A boy tauntingly calls out to the red-haired boy. 

_"Oh great."_ The mentioned boy rolled his eyes. Why did he have to show up? He had been so careful to avoid the boy that had been bullying him for the past couple of months yet he still managed to catch him. It was like the bully just knew where he was which wouldn't be surprising as he had minions that acted as his eyes and ears for him. 

Opting to ignore the boy, Jake quickly started to pick up a bit of speed as he headed for the library. Even the bully and his cronies knew better than to anger the librarian by causing a ruckus inside it.

But the bully and his minions then gave chase when they saw Jake start walking a bit faster ahead of them.

“Hey! Did you hear me or not? Or are you deaf?” The bully yells at the red-haired boy.

Jake knew it was better not to retort back as it would just anger the bully more. He started to run then with the older boy and his cronies now running after him. 

He didn’t stop, never looking back as he ran straight for the library but just as he was about to reach the doors, one of the bully’s cronies caught him by the arm and pulls him back hard. So hard that it made him topple back and fall onto the cement path hard.

“Ow…”

“Didn’t you hear Charlie, Red? Or are you deaf like he said?” The boy sneered, kicking Jake then in the side.

Jake cried out and scrambled to get back up but another kick from the boy sent him back to the ground again.

“Finally, caught you! Have anything to say, stupid Red?” The bully, Charlie, says with an evil smile on his face.

Jake refused to answer back as he didn’t want to give the boy the satisfaction. He was a prideful boy just like his father and he had learned from his father that those who do nothing but hurt others don’t deserve their attention nor did he want to make the boy even angrier as he had learned firsthand what had happened if he did talk back. He didn’t want to lie to his dad again of why he was covered in bruises and scrapes all over again like the countless times before when he came back from school.

“So not only can you not hear but you can’t talk too? You’re just a freak like your dad then!”

Jake curled his lips in anger and glared up at the boy. He couldn't give into his anger but it was getting difficult. If there was one thing that he hated the most, it was that his father was mocked endlessly and insulted.

Hurt him, call him mean names, he didn't care. But nobody insults his father. 

"Maybe that's why your mom is gone! She didn't want to be stuck around your freaky father!" 

_"That's it!"_

No longer able to maintain his composure, Jake lost it and lunged at the older boy with a roar of fury. “RAAAGGHH!”

“Hey wait-! OW!” Charlie screamed when Jake punched him hard in the face, hard enough to make his nose break much to the shock of everyone.

Clutching his bleeding nose, the bully ordered his cronies to beat Jake senselessly. "You're going to pay for that! Get him!" Shaking off their surprise, they did so. One of them pushed Jake back down to the cement path and they then all ganged up on him, kicking the red-haired boy on all sides.

In an attempt to shield himself from the blows, Jake quickly curled himself up into a ball, shielding his face and head as he cried out in the pain.

He just wanted the blows to stop, hoping that someone would come by and stop them. Luckily for him, fate was on his side this time. Having heard the commotion, the librarian had rushed outside and confronted the bullies then.

“Hey you kids! Stop that right now!” The man shouted. 

“Oh no. RUN!” One of them shouts. They all then made a break for it but the librarian managed to catch one of them before he could make his getaway.

It just so happened that the boy he caught was Charlie.

“Let me go! I’ll call my Dad then you'll be in big trouble!” Charlie yells, trying to free himself from the librarian’s grip but it was no use.

“I don’t mind if you do so! I'm taking you to the principal!” Keeping a firm hold on Charlie's arm, the librarian goes to check on Jake.

"Can you get up, Jake? I can call the nurse to come get you." The librarian asked. Jake nods weakly and slowly got up with the librarian offering a hand and helping Jake back up onto his feet.

“I’ll take you the nurse’s office before I take Mister here to the Principal’s office.” The librarian said, shooting the red-haired boy a kind smile and dropping it when he turns his attention on the bully whom was still struggling to break free from the librarian's grip. 

Jake sighed internally but nodded still. He'd rather not go as he knew the nurse would call his Dad and make him worry but he was just aching all over. So he complied, letting the librarian take him to the nurse’s office.

He just hoped that his dad wouldn't get too mad at him for hiding all these from him for the past couple of months. 

* * *

Worry filled Wesker’s hammering heart as he ran straight down the school hallway for the nurse’s office where his son was, furious with the school for not doing their job properly despite his complaints but mostly at himself for letting this even happen in the first place.

He had just finished a very difficult meeting with the Board when he got the call on his phone from the school. His heart had sunk to his stomach when the Principal notified him of the news.

He remembered all the bruises, scratches and scrapes his son would have nearly every single time when he picked him up from school. And every single time when he would ask what had happened, Jake would always tell him that he fell or got into an accident at the playground or during Physical Education.

But Wesker knew better. After all he had seen those same injuries before but on himself. Not to mention that he had witnessed his son being bullied at school that one time when he quietly checked in on Jake without his knowledge. He however couldn't get a good look of whom was bullying his son as they were hidden by a brick wall and he had stormed off to give the Principal a piece of his mind. He had been so furious that day that all he saw was just red. 

Bursting into the school clinic, Wesker demanded to see Jake. “Where’s my son?”

“Mr. Wesker, he’s right here.” The kindly middle-aged nurse replied, taking him to the bed where Jake was resting on for the time being. 

Wesker wanted to cry when he saw his son covered in deep dark bruises and bandages wrapped around his torso, arms and legs and even neck. What the hell did those bullies of his do now?

“Jake.”

The boy tensed and slowly rolled over to face his father feeling awfully nervous. He could just lie, tell him it was an accident but his father most likely already knew. And… he just couldn’t take it anymore. He couldn’t lie to his father anymore and seeing how worried sick he was made tears well up in his eyes.

“D-Dad.”

“Jake, please tell me who hurt you. The Principal told me that the librarian found you being kicked viciously by a group of students. I haven’t met him yet nor the one who hurt you, I just want to know the full story from you first.”

“Dad…”

“Please don’t lie to me Jake. I know those injuries. I know about the bullying. I just couldn't get a good look of who hurt you back then. Please tell me who did this." Wesker pleads, hoping that his son would come forth with the truth now. 

At first, the red-haired boy was shocked that his father knew about the bullying but that was quickly washed away by the relief that overwhelmed him. Biting down on his lower lip and letting the tears fall now, Jake confesses everything to his father. “It was… It was Charlie Bark, Dad. I didn’t want to tell you b-because you’re already very busy and I-I didn’t want to make you worried!” He sobs.

“Oh Jake…” Wesker walks over quickly, taking his son into his arms and holding him tightly letting the boy cry into his chest.

“Jake, you’re my son. Even if I were busy, you will always be my number one priority. You will always be more important to me than my work and I can understand that you didn’t want to worry me, but you not telling me only makes me even more worried especially when I come to pick you up from school only to see you covered in injuries. It doesn't help cease my worries when I don't even know who is hurting you." 

"I-I’m sorry, Dad! I’m sorry I didn’t tell you!” The boy sobs, clutching onto his father’s shirt so tightly wrinkling it but Wesker could care less of the state of his shirt.

What kind of father was he when he couldn’t even protect his son? He knew what was happening so why didn't he dig in further to find out whom was hurting his son? Why did he not check up with the Principal after knowing of this? Why did he expect that everything would be fine after informing of the Principal of this matter figuring that his status would keep the Principal in line? Why didn't he do more?

All sorts of 'what ifs' ran around Wesker’s brain, building the guilt he already held deep inside him up even more.

This was all his fault. He couldn’t even do a proper role as a father right.

Ice cold fury slowly grew in the pit of his stomach and then started to spread throughout his whole body until all he could see was red. He was going to make the Principal pay for this. And that boy’s father.

Bark huh?

He knew of a certain Bark family and he was not going to let this slide now that he knew who was the culprit responsible. 

Of course Charlie’s father believed his son, stating that his son had done no wrong and that it was Jake whom started the fight all while his son's bully sat with a big smirk on his face close by his father's side.

Despite the librarian being an eyewitness, he kept insisting his son was right much to the frustration and anger of everyone in the Principal’s office.

And add to that, the man even had the gall to threaten to sue him!

“Go ahead. I’m sure the court would be pleased to hear of your son being nothing but a bully and you allowing it to happen. But let’s not end it there. Oh no, I’ll also make sure your reputation is ruined, Mr. Bark.”

“Is that a threat?” The man sneered but he was looked a tad bit scared as Wesker’s words started to sink into his skull.

“No. It’s a promise.” Wesker said in a lowly, cold voice that made the boy’s father reel back, eyes blown wide with fear much to the blonde-haired man’s satisfaction.

But there was one other person that wasn’t off the hook. Focusing his icy glare on the now terrified Principal, Wesker then spoke, “I’ll also be removing my son from the school effective immediately. It’s clear that you have been doing a very poor job of taking care of my son despite of my complaints regarding this issue. Consider yourself lucky that I will not be taking you to court over this.” The man snarled although he had bigger plans for the Principal.

With their business concluded, Wesker walked out of the office, with Jake by his side. Once outside of the office, he took out his phone and dialed the School Board. He may not sue the Principal but he was going to make sure that the Board would dispatch the man from his station permanently.

Ending the call, Wesker turns his attention to his son. The boy was sniffling, attempting to put up a strong front and it pained Wesker to see that his son had to do the same habit that he would when he was a young boy himself.

“Come on, Jake. Let’s go home. I’ll make your favorite curry tonight.”

Jake sniffled and clutched his father’s hand, feeling a bit comforted by the prospect of having his favorite curry. Nothing would make him happier than eating some of his favorite curry with his father right now.

* * *

Time seemed to fly by real quick and the next thing Wesker knew, Spring Break was just approaching around the corner. For Jake, he had been home-schooled by Ada in the morning until registration opens up again after Spring Break whereas Sherry still had a few more classes until the end of the week. 

As for the red-haired boy, he was just glad to be home and be with his father rather than be at his former school any longer. Heck, he even preferred hanging out with Miss Wong when his father had to head to work. No more would Charlie and his friends pick on him again but he hated the looks of pity that were aimed at him whenever he went out with his father. Be it to the supermarket or to the park or generally anywhere, word had spread by then of what had happened to him. He hated how everyone knew so much in this town and so quickly. He hated how they treated him as if he were something fragile. 

He hated it. 

Still, at least with his father, Sherry and Miss Wong, he could learn to deal with it. 

Not to mention that his home was his safe haven. No one would give him those horrid looks if he was at home nor would anyone dare come here to torment him and his family. He had never been as happy as before compared to back when he was in school. 

Unbeknownst to him, someone whom he least expected to come would be arriving at him home soon.

Over time, Sherry had learned to slowly trust Chris as she noticed how her godfather just appeared to be more relaxed then before. Even after meetings with the Board and with Sergei which would usually drain him to the core, the man appeared slightly less tense than he used to be. Add in of the short stories that Wesker had with her about Chris at his company, helping him and even just trying to cheer him up when no one else was around then.

She now saw that the brunette was indeed serious and that had made her extend her trust to let him pick her up from school whenever her godfather couldn't much to Wesker's surprise. But he was glad that Sherry was opening up to the other man slowly and had someone whom could protect his goddaughter. With Chris as Sherry's emergency contact, she wouldn't have to walk home and be harassed by a certain boy or picked on by some of the female students. Honestly, she felt happy and peaceful for once instead of wary and tense.

It just so happened that today was one of those days. Her godfather just hadn’t been able to pick her up as he was held back by a meeting that took longer than it should. He could only pick Jake up first from Ada's place and had to ask the brunette if he could pick her up from the school premises.

Chris had agreed to it. It was only when he was driving her back to her home after picking her up that his stomach growled loudly. 

"Oh, sorry about that. I haven't eaten all day." 

"You didn't eat all day?"

"I... uh... didn't exactly have the time." With Krauser hounding on him, dealing with some ruffians outside the company grounds and having to deal with tons of paperwork, any thought of lunch had slipped from his thoughts only to return now that his shift was over. 

"Why don't you come and join us for dinner?"

"I... I really don't want to intrude." Chris replied only for his stomach to growl loudly in protest. 

"It's fine. I don't want you passing out from hunger, you know." 

"What about Jake? Will he take it well?" 

A heavy silence fell between them. Sherry knew that with Jake knowing of what had happened and how overprotective he was of his father, he would not take it well. But they couldn't afford to be walking around eggshells anymore. She had grown to trust Chris just as her godfather had. If she could do it, then so can Jake. They'll just have to be careful about approaching this to the young boy. 

"I'll handle it, don't worry about it. So will you come over for dinner?" 

It was tempting. His stomach growled furiously and twisted as hunger pangs hit him. To Chris, he just couldn't take it any longer so he obliges and accepts it. 

By the time Sherry and Chris arrived at the house, Jake was already home and Wesker was cooking dinner in the kitchen. Smelling the delicious scent wafting through the open window only made Chris salivate and his stomach growl even louder. 

"Geez, your stomach just can't wait any longer huh?" Sherry laughs. 

"Hey! It's not my fault that your godfather is cooking something that just smells so heavenly." 

"Wait till you taste it. It's going to blow your mind wide open." 

Exiting the car, they both walked up to the first-floor apartment and then Sherry suddenly whirls around stopping Chris in his tracks, "Wait here. Let me tell my godfather you're here and we'll try to break the news to Jake carefully." 

Chris nods, now starting to feel nervous. He hoped the boy would take to his presence well. 

Stepping into the apartment, Sherry calls out to her godfather and Jake, "Hey guys, I'm home." 

"Hi Sherry!" Jake called out, his eyes glued to the Nintendo Switch he was playing with. Hurrying to the kitchen, Sherry quietly informs Wesker then, "Chris is outside. I invited him over for dinner. I should have cross-checked with you but he hadn't eaten all day and I just thought it would be nice to offer him some dinner. For everything that he did for us." She whispered.

Wesker stills then, still gripping onto the handle of the frying pan. "...That's fine with me. But next time you need to tell me so I can prepare how to tell this to Jake." 

"I know. I'm sorry. I'll help you try to explain this to Jake too."

Nodding, Wesker quickly finishes cooking and plates the hot food before then heading out to the living room with Sherry to talk to his son about the arrival of their guest.

"Jake. Could you put the Nintendo Switch away? I have to tell you something."

"Yeah sure." The red-haired boy quickly paused his game and puts the machine onto the coffee table. "What's wrong, Dad?"

"Do you remember the person that... that once hurt me?"

Jake's eyes narrowed. "Yeah. Why?"

"You need to remember this, Jake. This all happened in the past."

"...Okay..."

"He's here outside our home right now." 

Jake froze, all the cheeriness earlier wiped gone to be replaced bitter anger. 

“What is he doing here?” Jake asks.

“I invited him to dinner.” Sherry said.

“But why!? He’s a big meanie and just a bully! He shouldn’t even be here!”

"Jake..." 

"I don't want him here!" 

Rushing outside hoping that this was just a cruel joke, Jake saw the man whom tormented and nearly killed his father. The boy fixed a cold, angry glare at the brunette and Chris couldn’t help but be reminded how similar Jake looked like his father whenever his father was furious.

"Leave! I don't want you here!" He shouts angrily.

Wincing, Chris thought it was for the best then seeing how upset the boy was. “I-I think I’ll just go…” He mutters, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“No, Chris. Stay.” Wesker said as he came out. “And Jake, apologize to Chris for what you said. Now.”

Jake’s eyes widened in shock. After what Chris did to his father, his father had the audacity to tell him to apologize to the brunette? Had his father lost his mind?

“Why should I apologize to him? He deserves it!” The nine year old shouted.

His father however was not happy with his son’s attitude. Furious with his son’s terrible manners, Wesker scolded him, “He is a guest! I will not tolerate this behavior from you towards him like this, Jake. I taught you better than this!”

“He bullied you! He hurt you!” The boy shouted. To Jake, it was simple as black and white. Chris was the villain and his father was the hero. He hated it when the other adults either treated his father as if he were a fragile thing or treated him as if he inferior to them. He hated his former classmates in his former school because they would make fun of his father too.

It was why he never had friends. How could he ever be friends with such people?

And now his father wants him to act all nice to the man who nearly killed his father? 

“Remember what I told you. That was the past, Jake.” Wesker sighed, reaching forward to take his son's hand but the boy quickly stepped out of his reach. 

“Past, whatever! He still hurt you! It doesn’t change that fact!”

“Jake…”

“No! I’m not going to stand here and let this bully into our lives! He... He nearly killed you! I… I HATE HIM!” Jake screams, running then down the cement pathway before Wesker could stop him.

“Jake! Jake stop!”

Chris and Wesker quickly gave chase with Sherry right behind them shouting at the boy to stop. But Jake never did, not seeing where he was going as he only wanted to get out of there. To the horror of Chris, Wesker and Sherry, the young boy ran onto the road and didn't see the car heading right for him. “Jake!” Chris shouts, putting all his strength into his legs to gain extra speed and running as fast as he could with Wesker right behind and before the car crashed right into Jake, Chris grabbed the boy by the shoulder and pulls him back with all his might.

The young boy froze in fear as the car honked and whizzed by. He had nearly gotten hit.

He could have died.

His father… would have lost him.

But the bully that tormented his father saved him. Looking upwards, he blinks seeing the brunette panting for breath. He saved him.

It was just so confusing for his poor little mind and he couldn’t help but cry. Cry for his father’s suffering, cry from outright fear of his near death experience, and cry from relief that he lived all thanks to Chris. He felt Chris's arms wrap around him hugging him close as the boy turned around and sobbed into Chris’s shoulder just as Wesker reached them and wrapped his arms around them, barely able to hear his father’s worried cries over his own sobs.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter for the night! I just want to warn you that there's brief mentions of violence and also an suicide attempt here. If that is not your cup of tea, you don't need to read it. 
> 
> If you do decide to move on and read, please I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

As much as everyone had lost their appetite from the tragedy that had nearly happened, Wesker knew that the kids still needed to eat at least just a little bit. It wouldn't do them any good if both Sherry and Jake became ill from indigestion if they skipped a meal. Dinner had been awkward and tense but thankfully short and as soon as dinner was over, Jake had rushed upstairs to his bedroom without a word which only amplified the guilt swimming inside Wesker.

He had come so close to losing Jake. His beloved son.

All because he had pushed his son into meeting Chris when he wasn't ready. Had he been a bit too slow, that car would have hit him if it weren't for Chris. God, he was truly the worst father in existence. Having to rely on others instead of being the responsible father he promised himself and Jake's mother that he would be.

"I should talk to him." Wesker mumbles. 

Sherry however stepped in. "You know when he's like this he won't listen to the both of us." She says. 

Whenever Jake was this upset, he would retreat to his bedroom and no matter of coaxing and talking would get him to open the door to them. He was every bit like his father, needing some time to himself before he was ready to open up again. 

Still, Wesker wished he could talk to his son and apologize to him for pushing him. 

The young teen could see the still troubled look on her godfather’s face and it was clear as day that he was blaming himself again. She could read him like a book and she wanted to talk to him, tell him that this wasn’t his fault but before she could even say a word, Wesker told her to go do her homework.

“But Uncle Wesker.”

“I’m fine, Sherry. You have loads of homework do you not? You should get started on it right away if you want it to be done by tonight. And didn’t you say you have a test coming up as well?”

Sherry nods but still she felt that she should talk to her godfather and reassure him. Thankfully, another person there noticed how worried Sherry was and stepped in.

“I’ll talk to him. Just go and focus on your work for the time being.” Chris said kindly.

“…Okay.” She spoke. Leaning in close to Chris’s ear, she then whispered to him, “He’s blaming himself right now so please do your best to reassure him that this isn't his fault.”

Chris nods promising Sherry he would do everything in his power to make sure Wesker wouldn't blame himself. Once the teenager left to go upstairs to her bedroom, he then turns to Wesker whom was now busy washing the dirty dishes at the sink. 

“Let me help, Wesker.” Chris offers, taking the dish out of Wesker’s hands. It worried him when Wesker didn’t protest and just lets him take the plate. It was clear that what had happened had shaken Wesker badly and quite frankly, it terrified him a bit over how meek and submissive Wesker was.

Still, the two men continued to wash the dishes with Chris waiting to let Wesker gather himself to speak. It was clear that the blonde needed it. “I’m a terrible father.” Wesker suddenly says out loud, breaking the tense silence between them.

"What happened wasn't your fault, Wesker." Chris reaffirms softly. 

"It is. And don't you dare argue with me about this." 

"Wesker, neither of us knew a car would be rushing down the street at such high speeds. We can't read the future."

"I don't have to read the future when I know deep down what the outcome will be!" He snaps. "For fuck's sake, I knew my own son was being bullied and didn't do much more except just informing the Principal and demanding he do his job better! I should have dug in deeper to find out who was hurting him not when he was being ganged upon by that boy and his cronies!" 

Chris was taken aback of all this. He hadn't even learned of this from Wesker. When had this happened? 

Rage grew deep in the pit of his stomach. "Do you know who it is now?" 

"...It's Joseph Bark's son, Charlie." 

Joseph Bark? That cruel, womanizing, callous man and President of Umbrella's rival corporation that he had encountered when he came over for a crucial meeting with Wesker? The rage grew to new heights and without realizing it, he gripped the plate that he was holding a bit too hard that it cracked as he envisioned clobbering the cruel man with his bare hands until he was nothing but a bloody pulp. 

"Chris? Careful. You'll cut yourself from the broken shards." Wesker says, reaching over and taking the cracked plate away from the brunette. 

Blinking, Chris shakes his head trying to rein in back his rage. He can't let it loose like that. He isn't that same person anymore. 

"Sorry."

"It's fine, Chris." Taking the brunette's hands, Wesker checks for any cuts that Chris may have sustained. "You remembered what I told back then about the bullying Jake was facing yes? How I sneaked and saw how he was being bullied? I just never caught sight of whom was hurting my son because a brick wall was in my line of view. I should have looked into it more instead of just leaving satisfied that the Principal will do his job!”

“Wesker, you didn’t know. You're just a man, not a god. You can't predict the future.”

“But I had an inkling of what was going on! Just like now! I had anticipated how Jake would react to seeing you and look where that led. I-If... If I had been too slow! If you weren’t there, Jake… Jake would have been…” He couldn’t say it, it was just too painful.

Chris just couldn't take seeing Wesker in so much pain and guilt. Pulling his hands out from Wesker's grip, he then pulls the blonde into a firm, comforting hug.

“It’s not your fault. You are the best father Jake and Sherry could ever ask for, Wesker. You’re doing so much for them and it’s the honest truth.”

“But-!”

“Wesker, you care so much for Jake and love him that seeing your son in pain just breaks you. You try to be there for them despite your busy work schedule and you always put them first no matter what. You always do your best to protect them and anyone who says otherwise is a fucking idiot. I have heard of parents whom could care less of their children. You. Are. Not. One. Of. Them.” Chris tells the man firmly. 

“You are doing so much so please, don't blame yourself anymore.”

Chris felt Wesker’s hands come up and grip the back of his shirt tightly as the other man buried his face into the brunette’s shoulder.

“I-I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. It’s not your fault.”

But Wesker still felt like he was at fault although it wasn’t as bad as before when it nearly threatened to engulf him and send him back into a pit of despair. The same pit of despair he had fallen into when he lost Jake’s mother and when he had lost his dear friends.

Still, he kept it to himself as he didn’t want to worry Chris. The man was already doing so much for him, he just felt it wrong to lay even more burdens on him.

“Let’s finish washing these dishes.” Wesker mumbles. Anything to take his mind off his internal conflicts.

“Sure. We can do that.” Chris replies as he pulls back.

Both men then went back to finishing their chore, just taking in comfort of the other’s presence.

* * *

“Sherry?” Wesker turned on the lights in the dining room to find the girl sitting at the dinner table, her textbook laid out on the table, wondering why she was still awake this late in the night. Looking at the clock, he saw that it was near 1 in the morning.

It had been hours since Chris had bid his farewell and left for the night. Right after he left, he had tried to check in on Jake but the door remained locked so he assumed his son still didn't want to talk and figured he went to bed. He had then checked in on Sherry and he recalled that she was last seen in her bedroom studying for her test. That had been at ten at night. He had only come down to the kitchen to get some water when he saw Sherry sitting in the dark. “I know tomorrow is the weekend but still, you should get plenty of rest.”

“Ah, um. I couldn’t sleep.” She replied softly.

“You… couldn’t? Why is that?” Wesker asks, walking over and closing the textbook, with a worried look on his face. He could sense something was troubling her greatly.

“It’s just…”

“Did something happen in school earlier?”

“No. And it’s nothing you should worry yourself over.”

“Sherry, whatever is affecting you in your life will always worry me. I know I’m not your father or even a blood relative of yours. But I did make the promise as your godfather to your parents that I will be there for you and help you throughout your life.” He said.

That finally made Sherry crack. How could she not when Wesker was now being so open and wanting to help her?

“My classmates were… talking horribly about you again on social media. I was just scrolling through as I usually would before I go to sleep and I didn’t mean to stumble upon it but it was on a classmate’s page. It all started from one of the girls. Samantha Bark. You know, Mr. Bark’s daughter and sister of Jake's bully.”

Albert frowned, not liking where this was going. “Ah. Yes I do know of Mr. Bark and his family.” Albert said, his eyes narrowed. Just the mention of the man made his blood boil with rage.

“I do recall that Bark had two children. So she’s the older sister then?” He asks.

Sherry nods. “Yes. And she was spreading terrible rumors about you. Why Jake’s mother died, how you’re nothing but a terrible father and…”

“And?”

Tears welled up in her eyes and she quickly wipes them away. “It’s too painful for even me to say it. It’ll just… hurt you.”

“I can take it, Sherry. What did she say?”

“…That you’re… you’re nothing more than an abandoned child. That your parents didn’t even love you and you had to be adopted. All because you couldn’t see without the aid of your shades.” She chokes out, ducking her head down unable to look at her godfather in the eye.

Silence filled the air but Sherry knew those rumors had definitely hurt her godfather even if he didn’t voice it out.

“Come on. You should get back to bed.” Wesker said softly then, letting Sherry take his hand and grip it tightly as they headed back to her bedroom. After bidding her goodnight, Wesker left for his own room, his heart heavy with guilt for what Sherry had to go through and even more self-hatred of his existence.

He figured that Sherry would have gone to bed then since it was late. He had already fallen asleep but being a light sleeper due to his harsh upbringing made Wesker easily wake to the softest of sounds, so when he heard the creak of the door to his room open, he woke up in the blink of an eye. Grabbing his shades from the bedside cabinet beside his bed and putting them on, Wesker then turns on the lamp by his bed and then looks over at the door to see whom it was.

“Who’s there?” He asks, blinking the sleep from his eyes. To his surprise, it was Sherry. Why was she here? That’s when he saw the tear streaks down her cheeks. “Sherry?” Wesker asked in alarm.

“…You died…”

“What?” Sherry sniffled and rushed over, crashing into Wesker’s chest and wrapping her arms tightly around him. “You died. There was so much blood. Y-You were on the ground, a pool of blood was growing underneath you and there was also blood on you.” She cried.

Wesker's heart painfully twisted inside his chest and he wraps his arms around his goddaughter, hugging her tightly. “I’m still alive, Sherry. It was just a nightmare.”

However, Sherry was still too shaken by her nightmare, gripping onto Wesker for fear that if she lets him go that he would disappear. That nightmare had felt too real. But hearing the soft, steady thuds of her godfather’s heart underneath her ear helped her to calm down, reassuring her that her godfather was indeed here and alive just like he said. “C-Can I stay here tonight? I-I’m scared still.” She whispers.

Scared of watching him die again. Scared of watching him leave her and Jake.

How could Wesker let her be when she sounded this small and so terrified? He still remembered it like it was yesterday when he came to take Sherry home with him after the funeral. How terrified and small she sounded, how she didn't want to let him go as he carried her into his home. While Sherry had grown up and become so much more brave and confident, he knew better. She was still that scared little girl he met at the funeral many years ago.

“Of course, Sherry. You can stay here tonight.”

Sherry crawls into the bed, laying her head on Wesker’s chest as Wesker laid back down, clutching onto his shirt. Slowly, she fell asleep, her worries melting away knowing that her godfather was here and alive.

* * *

“Chris, are you friends with Wesker?”

The brunette in question jolted and nearly dropped the coffee he was making, having been startled when Jill spoke out of the blue from behind him. He had been preoccupied in making his beverage in the pantry and hadn’t seen nor heard Jill entering the pantry.

“Um, what makes you say that, Jill?” Chris asks, trying to keep his cool. All his meetings with Wesker had never been to the public knowledge and even they attempted to keep their budding relationship under the wraps from Umbrella.

Not because Wesker didn’t mind if their growing friendship was known but because the Board and Sergei would not like it and potentially make his life even worse. And considering how Wesker mentioned they had eyes and ears everywhere, Chris had agreed to it and had made sure he was very careful.

Had he been careless? This was bad.

“It just seems that you guys leave at around the same time. Not to mention, Leon and Jack actually saw you two hanging out in a café.”

Fuck. When had that happened? Last he recalled, he never saw Krauser and Leon in the café. Unless they saw them from outside the café? Regardless, this wasn't good.

“Mmm…” The cat was out of the bag and it was impossible to lie to Jill as she could read through lies easily since back in their middle school days. “...Yes. But please don’t tell this to anyone who doesn’t know. Does Leon and Krauser know or are they suspecting it still?”

“They know. It doesn’t take a genius to figure it out, Chris. Leon wasn’t too happy about it while Jack was laughing his ass off of the thought of you and Wesker becoming buddies. Honestly, it’s also ridiculous to me too.” She said, not looking too happy at all.

“After what you did, I don’t even know what Wesker is thinking in letting you back into his life.”

Chris winced, unable to look at Jill in the eye as she reminded him of those days and what culminated on that fateful day.

“I can understand because the feeling is mutual. I don’t deserve this second chance with him.” 

“Then why are you pursuing him? Why are you trying to come back into his life?” Jill demanded to know, crossing her arms over her chest.

She hadn’t done much for Wesker back in their middle school days and she would be damned if she didn’t do more for the man now. Be it because she wanted to be rid of her own guilt for not sticking up for Wesker, or because she cared for the CEO, she could care less. All that mattered was ensuring that Wesker never went through that pain ever again.

“I… I wanted to make amends at first. But it slowly grew from there into a small budding friendship.”

“So, this ‘friendship’ all started because you were being selfish again?" 

“What? No! I just wanted to right the wrongs that I did to Wesker. You may not believe me, but when I look back at my younger self, I hated him. I hated him for tormenting a quiet, nearly blind boy and making his life hell. I hated for letting it go that far.”

“But you did let it go that far. You pushed him off the fucking bleachers right into a tub full of javelins not giving a single thought! It was only when he had his back slashed open by one of the javelins did it fucking hit you! God, why couldn’t you just move on, Chris? You made your bed so lie in it. Instead you choose to be selfish, re-opening old wounds and dragging us all into it. Why can’t you just-!”

“BECAUSE I HATE MYSELF JILL!” Chris yells, cutting her off.

“I know it’s my fault! You don’t have to tell me! I’ve lived with the guilt, had that same memory repeating in my dreams and when I’m awake. I did try to move on, I did…” He added, starting to tremble then.

“But I never could. Not just because I couldn’t find jobs or because I am still judged for what I did, but because I nearly killed him. I made his life hell and nearly took it away! I hate myself for what I did Jill and if I could go back in time and stop that younger self of me, I would in a heartbeat!”

Jill was shocked at his outburst. She had never expected to see Chris to tremble in his shoes let alone be so emotional. Back in their school days, he was always the reckless one, the one who would get into crazy situations damn the consequences. He wasn’t the person to talk to when it came to being serious or for emotional support.

Just how far had they come from those days and for the worst no less?

“You, Leon and Krauser can all judge me for all I care. I’m not saying I don’t deserve it because I do. But what I’m saying is for you three to back off. If Wesker no longer wants me around, I’ll respect his wishes. But for now, me and Wesker are friends. So… just leave me alone.” The brunette spoke shakily.

Without even lifting his gaze, Chris quickly exited the pantry, all thoughts of coffee now abandoned as he tried to control his emotions and push back the guilt that Jill had pulled out of him leaving him raw and open.

He just didn’t want to see anyone and hope that he would be left alone to just do his job. He just wanted this day to be over and done with.

Unluckily for him, he ran across Leon whom was not too pleased to see him.

“Redfield.” The younger man growled.

“Kennedy.” Chris mumbled.

“So you’re really friends with Wesker? Seeing you and him together in that café made me have suspicions but I somewhat knew it. I overheard what you said to Jill in the pantry.”

“…What do you want me to say, Kennedy? Just spit it out!”

Leon glowered and then much to Chris’s shock and astonishment grabbed the front of his shirt, dragging him and pushing him back against the wall. “What’s your game, Redfield? Is this all some sort of elaborate scheme to torment Wesker again? Do you get kicks out of making his life hell? Don’t you think you’ve done enough!?” He snarls.

Slightly shaken by the bold fury radiating from the smaller man, Chris had to take a second to process what Leon said.

He shook his head. “No. That’s not it.”

“Then what is it!?”

Now losing his cool, Chris couldn't stop the emotions bursting forth and that darker, crueler side of his emerged once more. “Goddamn it… I’m trying to fix my mistakes, Kennedy! Can you BACK OFF!?” Chris shouts, pushing the younger man away from him so hard that it nearly tripped the man over. Chris only saw red and he wanted to beat the younger man to a pulp, consequences be damned. He had enough of being harassed. He was already punishing himself and he didn't need Leon to remind it right in his face again. 

“Hey! What the hell is going on here?” The two men heard Krauser shout, snapping Chris out of his rage. _“Ah fuck it!”_ As if his day couldn’t get any worse, now Krauser had to show up.

“Redfield, I saw what you did! Attacking your co-workers now? You know I don’t let that shit fly on my watch!” Krauser barked angrily. Gone was the usual cruel smirk Krauser had but now a serious, angry look that meant business. Chris knew then that this time Krauser wasn’t fooling around.

“I was just trying to defend myself. I didn’t hurt him, only just pushed him back to give me some space.”

“I could give two shits less if you wanted some space! You start harassing any of my folks, you’ll be served up! Understood?”

“But I-.”

“Understood!?”

Chris nods, ducking his gaze from Krauser’s wrathful gaze. “Get a move on, Kennedy. You’re supposed to be at the South Gate.” Krauser barked at the other man.

“Yes Sir.” At the workplace, he always addressed Jack as Sir considering that he is the head of the security force as they had to be professional. Outside though, they could take on a much more relaxed stance and just horse around being friends and what not. It was no surprise that the two men had grown closer considering that they've stuck around each other since their middle school to university days. 

Once Leon was gone, Krauser walked over to where Chris is, his tall frame towering over the other man.

Grabbing Chris by the collar of his uniform, he pulls the brunette in closer whilst glaring at him. “You put a finger on him ever again and I won’t hesitate to throw you out and get you blacklisted, Redfield.”

Now irate, Chris tried to free himself from Krauser’s grip. “Why the hell do you care about him? You always treated others horribly before except him for god knows why. Why go so far as to protect him?”

“Simple. He’s not irritating like you lot and he’s an upstanding person. Not to mention, my respect grew when I learned he tried to defend Wesker from your cronies. That’s why he came into the cafeteria looking like he had been put through a blender for.”

“Wait… that day he was covered in bruises…”

“Oh? So you don’t even know your cronies had beaten him up? You’re a real piece of work, Redfield.” Krauser snarls.

“I’m going to be honest here. I never outright disliked you but the moment you thought tormenting a nearly blind kid was a good idea, any respect I had of you was thrown out of the fucking window. I may be a bully as you say but I don’t go out of my way to hurt those who can’t defend themselves. For crying out loud, you’re just so ignorant you don’t even know what your ‘friends’ did.”

Lifting Chris up then, Krauser leans closer with a dark look on his face. “You’re scum, Redfield. And you’ll always be. I think you being friends with Wesker is a big mistake and I think Wesker is an idiot for letting that happen. No one should bother being friends with you after what you did.” He says before then dropping the brunette onto the floor.

“Get to work! I won’t say it again.”

With that said, Krauser then left but Chris wasn’t paying attention to the other man anymore. Pulling his knees up close to his chest, he buries his face into his knees as he finally let the hot tears slip out from the corner of his eyes. He couldn’t hold the tears back anymore as the guilt and regret surged inside him, crashing into him again and again as if he were being battered by huge countless waves.

He felt like he was drowning under it. But he did deserve it.

Was him being friends with Wesker only making the man suffer? Wesker never said a word and he never gave any indication since they’ve slowly become friends that he was uncomfortable with it. The man even shared secrets that he never shared with any outsider except for him.

But Wesker was one to keep personal burdens to himself. For all he knew, the man was indeed suffering from his close presence.

He should cut all ties with Wesker now. It was the right thing to do. After all, he already got on the man’s good side now and made his amends so what’s there to hold him back there?

Recalling how Wesker still blamed and hated himself because he somehow believed he was causing so much pain to all those around him. Recalling how the man was just so utterly broken that night after dinner. He knew then why he still stayed.

To help Wesker heal. And along the way, healing himself too.

If he left now, god knows how Wesker would take it. It’d probably hurt the man more than help him.

Making up his mind then, he got up and wiped the tears from his eyes. Even if times were tough, even if people mistook his intentions to be self-serving, so long as he knew why he was doing this, then he could take it come hell or high water.

Still, Jill’s words along with Leon’s and Krauser’s reverberated throughout his thoughts all throughout the day even when he tried to not pay any heed to it.

It even got to the point that Wesker himself noticed that there was something off about the brunette when he came by at their usual meeting spot in the café that evening and saw Chris looking downtrodden and being more quiet than usual. While Chris didn’t talk as much as he used to back then, he usually was the one to start conversations. So it worried him when he would be the one talking first while Chris either nodded solemnly or mumbled a reply.

“Redfield, are you alright? You’ve been rather quiet all evening long.” Wesker asked, concern marring his handsome features.

The man kept silent at first then slowly looked up from his drink, his heart twisting inside his chest when he saw the concern etched there on Wesker’s face. He felt like he didn’t deserve it.

_“You don’t deserve it, not after everything that you’ve done.”_ The ugly voice inside his head whispered maliciously.

“It’s… It’s nothing.” Chris muttered, hoping that Wesker would not press on the issue.

But he underestimated the man’s compassion.

Warm hands clasped between his own making Chris look up to see the blonde-haired man before him. He could see the icy blue eyes past the top of his shades and his insides twisted when he saw the worry swimming in them

“Redfield, you’ve been there listening to my problems and supporting me all this time. Let me help you for once.”

Chris hesitated. He'd really not lay any more burdens on Wesker but the blonde was insistent. 

"Please. Let me help you." He pleads softly. 

How could he say no to that? Taking in a deep breath, Chris then tells Wesker what had happened then earlier that day at work.

Wesker simply listened with nary an emotion on his face but at this point Chris had a good idea of Wesker's slight quirks of conveying what he felt. From the smallest ticks of his jaw to the slightest smirk and so on. When he saw the flash of guilt and self-blame in those cool blue eyes, it only made his heart squeeze with guilt and regret.

He shouldn’t have told Wesker. The man was already having to deal with his own life and the burdens he still carried. He didn’t have to add more to his list.

“This is my fault.” Wesker mutters.

“No! This isn’t your fault. Damn it, I shouldn’t have told you. You already have your own problems to deal with and I shouldn’t have added more for you to deal with.”

“Regardless, even if you didn’t tell me, I doubt I would not have stopped worrying and wonder the worst.”

“Still…”

A hard cold look crossed Wesker’s features then. “I’ll have a talk with Krauser, Leon and Jill. It’s none of their business and they shouldn’t have harassed you. I won’t tolerate such actions in my company.”

“You really don’t have to, Wesker…”

But Wesker wasn’t willing to let it go. What they did to Chris, he knows those words had to cut deep for him to act so quiet. And it was all because of him.

The dark cloud of guilt, self-blame and despair hung over him, sinking its claws deeper into his scarred heart. This was his fault.

“You should head back home and get plenty of rest. Don’t fret over it too much.”

“…Sometimes I wonder if I should remain friends with you or just leave and not stay here longer. You deserve better than me, Wesker.”

Wesker froze. _“Stay here longer? Does he mean staying with me and my family or with the company?”_ “I made the choice to let you into my life and for this friendship to bud between us even if that wasn't intentional at first.”

“I know. But…” He should stop talking now. But the walls have come down and he couldn’t stop himself. “I contemplated once to leap off the bridge just on the outskirts of town.” He blurts out, loud enough for Wesker to hear but soft enough that the other guests didn’t hear his confession.

Wesker’s eyes widened in shock. “You…” _"Was this what Chris meant by not staying here longer?"_

He couldn’t believe it. Guilt hit him so hard that it felt like he had been sucker punched in the stomach leaving him winded. “I… I had no idea.” He mutters, finding it increasingly difficult to breathe as the guilt and despair threatened to engulf him. 

“It’s not your fault. It was my decision. It was not you that made me contemplate such a thought.” Chris quickly adds in when he realized what he said. He didn’t want Wesker to blame himself for that choice he nearly made.

But it was too late.

“You should head home.”

“Wesker please it’s-.”

“I’ll pay for the drinks. Go home, Redfield. Get some rest and I’ll see you tomorrow.” The blonde-haired man said, getting up then and handing the waitress the money for the drinks.

“Keep the change.” He says and heads out into the cold night leaving a guilt-ridden Chris by himself. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a long one. So warning: there is an suicide attempt here so please if you're not comfortable with this, just avoid reading this chapter until the next one. 
> 
> If you've decided to continue on, I do hope that you'll read this to your content. Thank you again for all the support!

For the entire week leading up to the children’s Spring break, Wesker avoided the brunette. He just couldn't look at Chris in the eye now that he knew what the brunette had nearly attempted years ago. Guilt haunted him day in and day out no matter how much he tried to push them back. The nightmares too had returned but this time, instead of seeing his friends dying in the fiery car crash or losing Jake's mother, he saw Chris standing by the edge of the bridge on the outskirts of town.

Every single time, he would run right for him yelling to the brunette to stop. Every single time, Chris merely looked back and gave him a sad smile before letting himself fall over the edge of the bridge just as he reached the edge only for his hand to brush against the back of the brunette's jacket.

Sometimes, he would find himself on the shore by the river where the bridge stood over it with a lifeless, drenched Chris in his arms. He would attempt to revive him but it always ended in failure. All he could do was watch as another person whom he had come to care about leave him and there was nothing he could do about it. 

He would wake up screaming into the night, waking his kids and terrifying them. One night it had gotten so bad that both Sherry and Jake ran into his bedroom worried sick for him. He hadn't even noticed them coming in, too shaken by the image of Chris pale and lifeless in his arms once more. 

"Uncle Wesker?"

"Dad?"

Snapping out of the last vestiges of the horrific nightmare, Wesker looks up to see his goddaughter and his son standing by the door with worry etched on their faces.

"I-I'm fine. Don't worry about me." He says, trying but failing miserably to put his walls back up. The scars he held deep down were now raw and open, weeping blood and there was nothing that he could do to stop it. 

The kids however were not convinced, able to see right through Wesker's lies. Walking over to the bed, they climbed onto it, sliding close to Wesker's side with Jake on his right and Sherry on his left.

"Dad, is it because of that man?" Jake asks softly. While he still wasn't too keen of Chris, he could see that the man hadn't been hurting his father and if his father and Sherry trusted him, then at least he could lend some small measure of trust. 

But now seeing his father so upset, he wondered if it had been a good idea for him to even give that small bit of trust at all to that man. 

As if reading Jake's thoughts, Wesker reassures the boy, "It's not his fault. It is... about him. But he didn't do anything to hurt me." 

"What happened?" Sherry asks softly. Was it a nightmare of him being tormented by Chris? It seemed logical but her godfather's reaction now was even worse than when he had that nightmare. _"_ _Just what is going on? "_

"It's nothing that you should be concerned over." He didn't want to lay out the horrid dreams before them. It wasn't meant for such young folks to know about. 

"But-." 

"Sherry, it's fine." Wesker said as he slowly stops trembling, his hand coming up to his son's head and stroking his head. "You two should get some sleep. You don't want to miss out the fireworks tomorrow night do you?" 

He knew how excited the kids were to see the fireworks as it had been so long since they had gone out to watch the show. It was an annual celebration of the city's founding, but due to his busy schedule, it had been near impossible to join in the festivities. That was until now. 

It was clear that the children wanted to ask him so much more, but thankfully they dropped it. 

"Okay. Please try to get some sleep too, Uncle Wesker. Come on Jake, we should head back to our bedrooms." 

"...Okay Sherry." Jake says, climbing off the bed and taking the teen's hand as they both walked out of the bedroom, but not without shooting one last worried look at his father. 

As soon as the door closed, a soft cry slips out of the man's mouth. Clasping his hand over his mouth in an attempt to muffle his sobs, Wesker lets the tears fall letting himself break even more in his cold, dark bedroom. It just seemed so quiet and so lonely without Chris and for a moment he thought that he really did lose the brunette. 

_"No. No he's alive. You saw him today at the security office. He's alive."_ He tells himself. 

And that's what he repeated to himself the entire night until dawn broke on the horizon. 

It was only the soft ping of his phone alerting him and seeing the message on the screen did he finally calm down. 

"Chris..." 

For now, all his fears were laid to rest. Pulling himself together, he then gets up from the bed and heads for the closet. A run could help him relax. It always did whenever he had a nightmare every now and then. 

Dressed now in a dark blue tracksuit, Wesker quietly exits his room to only hear silence. Figuring that the kids were still asleep, he quietly crept past their rooms and headed out of the apartment, locking the door right behind him. 

"Forget that dream, Wesker." He mumbles to himself as he stretches. With his muscles now loose and warmed up, he starts jogging down the cement pathway and onto the sidewalk, letting his fears and worries slip away with each step he took. 

* * *

The rest of the morning and afternoon just seemed to be a blur. 

By the time dusk had arrived, Jake had been bouncing about in excitement to see the fireworks. It wasn't that Jake didn't care. Even weighed down by his own worries for his father, he was still a little boy that deserved to live a happy childhood. Sherry too was just as equally excited. Even a teenager could only handle so much. 

And that was what Wesker always wished for them both. To live a life without worrying about him 24/7. 

He didn't want them to take on his burdens all in an attempt to help him. Seeing them happy was all the help he needed. 

Even he was not immune to the growing excitement curling in his chest. It had been so long for him, the last being with William, Annette and Jake’s mother. Spencer never gave him a chance of a proper childhood. He had always put him through long tutoring lessons that would even last until midnight punishing him if he did not finish his homework both from school and from his tutors on time nor either rewarding him if he even finished them all.

He wanted the perfect 'heir' to his company and he wouldn't take anything less. He wouldn't take him to the festivals and wouldn't even let him participate in recreational activities he deemed useless only cherry-picking the ones he thought would suit him. The man didn't even let him develop a hobby and it only escalated from there as he grew up. It got to a point that Spencer would isolate him from his classmates, ensuring that he didn't partake in any extracurricular activities at school out of fear that he would slack off if he did. 

It only led to the assumption made by his classmates and everyone else in the school that he was a prideful, spoiled boy that didn't want anything to do with them. That was how the bullying all started and he hated Spencer for lighting the match. 

The man could care less if he came home covered in bruises. 

**_"Consider this as your lesson that the world is cruel and will not spare you. I am giving you the tools to survive so you best remember that!"_ **

Shaking his head, he shoves all thoughts of Spencer back. The old man was six feet underground now. He could no longer hurt him anymore. 

But despite the man being long gone, he could still hear the old man's voice in the back of his head, whispering and hissing all sorts of terrible things.

He fought back harder, pushing it down until the calm silence returned. "Jake. Sherry. Come on or else we're going to be late!" He calls out to them. 

"Coming, Dad!"

"We're coming, Uncle Wesker!" 

The two kids quickly joins him at the entrance and they all then headed down to the garage. Once they were buckled in, in the car, Wesker then drove off out onto the streets. It was a bit more congested than usual no doubt because everyone in the city were coming out to participate in the festivities. 

_"I wonder if Chris will be there..."_

No. Stop. Don't think about him right now. Just focus on why he was going to the fireworks in the first place. 

Soon enough, they reached the spot where the fireworks would take place. Parking at a spot just a bit further away, they all then got out with Jake running way ahead of them with an excited grin on his face. 

"Jake wait up!" Sherry laughs as she gives chase. 

The blonde-haired man couldn't help but laugh. It was a sight to behold seeing Jake and Sherry being so carefree for once. 

Quickly catching up to them, he beckons them both to follow him. "We need to get a spot now else we won't have any place to sit." He says.

"Okay." Jake says, following his father alongside Sherry as they try to find a nice spot to sit. Eventually, the found one on the grassy plains right underneath a tree. It was perfect as it wasn't too overcrowded like the other spots and they would be able to get a good view of the fireworks. As they sat there, Jake and Sherry poked fun at each other even at Wesker and they all played a few mini-games whilst waiting for the fireworks. It was rare for him to have an entire day with them and he was glad that his schedule for once was on his side.

The speakers suddenly boomed then quieting the crowd and they all sat in anticipation. Then he heard it. The whistle of the first rocket being launched into the night sky.

That single rocket burst into a lone spark of light, brightening the night sky for a short moment exciting the crowd with delight. More whistles and more explosions filled the air as lights of different colors decorated the sky like a canvas. Jake and Sherry sat there mesmerized of the fireworks. Even he was entranced by the view. 

It was just so calming despite the loud dins of the rockets exploding. Watching the lights burst and lulling him even more, painting his world with color and washing away the grey and the black that encompassed every inch of his life. Looking over at the children and seeing their gleeful looks only seemed to brighten his world even more just like the how the fireworks brightened up the night sky. 

Yet, even though a part of him was delighted to spend some time with the children and witness this colorful spectacle, a darkness continued to dwell deep in his soul eating away at his joy and replacing it with self-hatred and guilt. Once more, the grey and black returned ridding off the color in his world. The cold whispers returned along with the memory of the conversation he had with Chris, the man's confession haunting him still. 

He hadn’t forgotten the conversation, how could he? 

He just hoped that Chris wouldn’t see him. He didn’t think he could talk with the other man right now even if it had been a week.

Not after knowing that he was the cause of all of Chris’s troubles. It was his fault that the brunette even contemplated such a thing. 

The horrible whispers grew louder, reminding him that it wasn't just him causing all of Chris's problems. 

_Sherry and Jake are also suffering as well because of you._ _You allowed them to be bullied and tormented, remember?_

_Are they really happy right now?_

_Do you actually think that a simple show of fireworks could take their suffering away, you moron?_

_"Shut up! Just leave me alone!"_ But the whispers never did only getting louder and louder. He tries to shove those horrid whispers away but they never ceased, tormenting and taunting him even more. Even after the fireworks had ended and they had returned home, the cruel whispers kept on coming. They never stopped. Not even after he had put the kids to bed. Not even when he suddenly found himself on the rooftop.

* * *

Slipping out his phone, Wesker taps on the photo album and starts to scroll through them. He didn't have a load of photos but just enough memorable ones. Landing on a photo of a time when he was so much younger, he felt a deep pang in his heart. It was a photo of himself with William and Annette, with a baby Sherry in her mother’s arms. He just looked so young and so different. There was still the burden on his shoulders but he could see that the man in the picture appeared to be much happier and just smiling without a care in the world.

Scrolling up more, he lands on a photo that brought the tears back. Looking down, he sees himself so full of joy and pride standing behind the woman he still held deep in his heart, his arms wrapped around her and his hands coming to place over her pregnant stomach. 

The callous and cruel whispers seemed to intensify in volume, screaming at him that it was all his fault for destroying them. That he would continue to destroy more lives. Jake, Sherry, and Chris. His existence had already given more burdens in a lifetime to his own son and goddaughter. Hell, he even did that to Chris starting back when they were teenagers and to this day as well.

Their budding friendship led to the confrontation Chris had with Krauser and the others to the point that it left the brunette wallowing in a sinkhole of guilt for even attempting to defend himself. Not to mention that Chris admitted to thinking of taking the plunge off the bridge just on the outskirts of town because of the bullying. That despite it all, that even when he had stopped Spencer from suing Chris’s family into oblivion, Chris still suffered and continued to suffer years down the line all because of him. 

He was a fool to think that just by stopping Spencer that Chris and his family would still be able to live a relatively normal life. Consumed by his hatred of the brunette he never once gave further thought of what the future would lay out.

No matter how much he tried to mend the destruction he left behind, they always fall apart in the end.

He recalled the whispers spoken of him and the children. The gossip and rumors making their rounds between the adults judging him. Judging his family and judging how he was raising Sherry and Jake. He knew that whatever the adults would speak of, their children would follow in their footsteps and he feared that the bullying would only worsen for his son and his goddaughter and even leave them with scars just like him. That is if they hadn’t already been left with a few.

But the worst of it all, he feared if he continued this friendship with Chris that the brunette would continue to suffer until a breaking point of which he would not be able to return from.

_"You know of the truth. You know you are nothing but a burden to so many. To your friends, to the woman you loved, to Jake and Sherry. And finally to Christopher. Spencer was right, don't deny it."_

**"You are nothing more but a burden that your parents saw fit to discard of! Here I am trying to give you something greater and yet you refuse? So burdensome!"**

Beneath his solid ribcage, his heart shattered like glass. The truth had been staring him in the face for so long but he lied to himself until he came to believe the lie. But a lie is still a lie. His adopted father was right in the end after all.

He was nothing more but a burden.

And to get rid of a burden, you have to discard it. Maybe he should end it all himself? Discard himself into the void so that they would be free of him. The Board and Sergei wanted him gone so they could take over. Why not just hand it to them then? Why should he care about a company that just wanted him gone? Not to mention, he never wanted to become CEO of the company in the first place.

Spencer had forced that role upon him. He was never given a choice.

_**"You are my heir and I will see fit to it what you only need to know!"** _

His life had always been full of tragedy. So why not end this tragic tale right here and now? Why kid himself any longer of a dream for a brighter future? He was never going to get a happy ending, not now and probably not ever.

Slipping his phone back into the pocket of his sweatpants, Wesker then carefully got up onto the side of the roof, looking down at the dark street below.

This was it. There was no going back.

Putting a foot out, he was about to do the deed when he heard a familiar voice scream at him.

“WESKER STOP!”

Looking back, Wesker was shocked to see Chris standing there on the rooftop.

“What-?”

In his surprise, he lost his footing and he starts to tumble back. The resignation he held earlier now wiped clean by the fear striking him to the core as he fell backwards. The happier moments in his life flashed before his eyes then. Jake, Jake’s mother, his friends William and Annette, Sherry and then there was Chris. Not the Chris back in his middle school days but the present Chris that was more mature, more patient and just so kind to him.

A pang of regret hits him like a boulder. _"I'm so sorry Chris. You don't deserve to see this."_

“NO! ALBERT!” Chris screams, running straight for the edge of the roof like a madman, reaching his hand out and hoping that he would make it in time. He had to make it in time.

Everything seemed to slow down then. All focus was on Wesker and just as he thought he wouldn’t make it, his hand grabbed Wesker’s hand as his knees and torso slammed into the short cement railing of the roof.

“Grrgh…” Chris grunted, planting his feet on the cement side of the roof to brace himself and mustering all his strength to pull Wesker up. “I’m not. Letting you. GO!” Chris shouts, as sweat started to dot the sides of his temples and run down his face.

Looking up at Chris and seeing the determination there to save him was like a bullet to Wesker’s heart. Even now Chris still fought to be by his side, just like he was initially in the beginning despite his angry rants and hesitation to trust him. It was that stubbornness that made him see Chris in a different light. It was after all what made him get to know the man before him. 

Poor, sweet Chris who cared dearly for him when he shouldn't have.

"Wesker please! Think of your children! You can't... give up now!" Chris pants. _"Think of us."_

His children! Oh god. In his despair, he had thought it was the right call but seeing the heartbreaking look on Chris's face only told him how Jake and Sherry would take it. And he couldn't put them through that horrid cycle of grief and pain. Planting his toes on the wall, he slowly walks up and with Chris’s help, manages to pull himself over from his terrible fate. Dropping to the floor, the two men rolled onto their backs, their soft pants the only sounds filling their ears in the cool night.

“How did you... know to… come here?” Wesker asks in between pants.

“I didn't... I... tried to find you at the fireworks because I... wanted to talk to you about last time. But I couldn’t find you. So... I came to your apartment. I just couldn’t… leave things as it is. And it’s a… good thing I did.”

Propping himself on his elbows, Chris then looks pointedly at Wesker with anger now etched on his face. “What the hell were you thinking, Wesker?”

The man kept silent not knowing where to start. How could he even explain why he attempted to do what he did?

Turning over to prop himself on his knees, Chris then grabs Wesker’s shirt and pulls him up until their faces were so close that Wesker could feel Chris’s warm breath on his face.

“Why would you do this? You have Sherry and Jake, people who care about you!”

Wesker saw the tears welling up in those blue eyes and felt each droplet that fell onto his face. God, it hurt seeing Chris like this. He never wanted to make the man suffer because of him and yet here he had done it. He had hurt Chris again.

“God, I… I CARE ABOUT YOU, ALBERT! I wouldn’t know… know what to do if… if you died…” Chris lost it, his grip on Wesker’s shirt weakening as he slowly lowered the other man onto his back, pressing his face into Wesker’s chest.

The rapid pounding of Wesker’s heart against his forehead helped to reassure him that Wesker was here and alive. That he hadn’t lost him. But it had just been too damn close. 

Wesker felt the brunette’s tears on his shirt but he did not care. He just wanted to reassure the man, his hand coming up to Chris’s back and rubbing his back, while his other hand cradled the back of the brunette's head. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Chris.” He murmurs, his vision blurring as tears started to well up in his eyes too.

The two men stayed there on the roof letting their emotions out and just holding the other close until they slowly calmed down.

Pulling back slowly, Chris helps Wesker to a sitting position then. “I’m sorry, Christopher. I never meant to hurt you. I… I just seemed to make everyone’s lives problematic with my presence. That’s why… I thought of doing the deed. To end all the misery that I am causing you.”

Clasping Wesker’s face, Chris shook his head. “You never caused us misery, Albert. It was never your fault. So please, don’t blame yourself.” He says.

A shaky sigh slipped past Chris's lips then. “When… When I saw you there standing on the side of the roof, my whole life came to a standstill. The only thought that ran through my head was that I couldn’t lose you. That if you were gone, my life would just be nothing. And it’s not just because of our friendship, it was so much deeper. It’s… It’s why I came here to find you.”

“What are you saying, Chris?”

“What I’m saying is… I love you, Albert.” Chris confesses softly, leaning in and kissing the blonde-haired man then.

Wesker froze, trying to process what was happening.

Chris was kissing him. Chris LOVED HIM. It made his heart skip a beat as he felt a warmth stirring inside his chest over his heart. A familiar warmth that made his heart skip and race, a warmth that eased away all his troubles and comforted him. 

It was the same warmth that he felt when he fell for Jake’s mother.

The brunette’s lips were warm against his own and Wesker found himself melting into the kiss, giving a soft moan when Chris's kiss grew even more feverish and intense.

Pulling away, Chris grips the edge of Wesker’s shirt shyly as if asking for permission. It was a rather cute sight and Wesker quickly strips off his shirt permitting the brunette access to him then.

Chris's jaw slightly dropped seeing how well-built Wesker was. He wasn't muscular like him but he had lean muscles in all the right places and a broad chest that he was dying to touch. Gently pushing the blonde back onto the ground, he slides a finger down the middle of Wesker's chest along his sternum making the blonde shiver emboldening the younger man even more. Resting his head against the cool floor of the rooftop, Wesker watches as Chris straddles him and leans in, pressing his lips against his own, feeling the brunette's tongue slipping in and meeting his own earning a hearty moan from the blonde.

When the need of air was too much, they pulled back then, their gasps filling the gap between them. “May I… set your shades aside?” Chris asks. “If you want them on that’s fine too.”

It was a underlying question of great trust. Only those that Wesker trusted he would allow them to see his eyes as his near blindness made him feel vulnerable. 

But Wesker trusted the brunette more so than he could ever imagine and nodded. "Go ahead." He mumbles reassuringly. With trembling fingers, Chris takes the shades off gasping when he saw the eyes behind the dark shades.

Chris couldn’t help but think of how open and free Wesker looked. And oh so vulnerable. Those grey-blue eyes bordering on ice blue so full of trust and love making them shimmer in the night just like the stars that hung up in the night sky. They were just utterly beautiful.

Setting the shades aside then, Chris starts by running his hands up Wesker's broad chest, earning a soft moan from the blonde. His fingers continued to explore every inch of Wesker's chest, grazing the pale nipples making Wesker groan in pleasure and shock.

Hearing Wesker groan made Chris’s arousal spike and he could feel his pants tighten. Having a hunch then of Wesker's sensitive spot, he goes back to teasing the man's sensitive nipples, rolling the nubs in between his fingers, pinching them and pressing on them until they stood as sharp peaks. Each gasp and moan from Wesker only sends jolts of arousal down to his quickly hardening length and he was so tempted to take the man here and now.

But he wouldn't. He was going to show Wesker how much he was truly loved. 

Teasing Wesker's nipples still, Chris then pulls away and lowers his lips over the man’s carotid pulse which was thrumming rapidly beneath his lips. The blonde cried out when the brunette nipped on the pulsing vein, overstimulating him from the pleasure rocking his body. "Chris..." Wesker moans. Placing his palm over Wesker's heart, Chris nips down on the man's throat again registering how the blonde's heart would skip over in its beats as he cried out breathlessly.

"You're so sensitive." Chris whispers as he slides his hand further down until his fingers grazed the waistband of Wesker’s sweatpants. He tugs on them but made no further move, waiting still until the other man gave his consent. "May I?" He asks. 

“Just take it off.” Wesker muttered out, ice blue pupils dilated and hair a complete mess now with a few loose strands falling down onto his face.

With that said, Chris did so, pulling both of Wesker’s sweatpants and boxers down, freeing the other man’s now hard and throbbing length. 

Smiling, Chris then slides his fingers up and down the blonde's penis starting from the base and along the throbbing vein earning another much louder cry from Wesker. Wanting more, Chris then thumbs the head, smearing the already leaking pre-come all over it and making Wesker’s hard length twitch under his touch.

“C-Chris…” Wesker moans, bucking his hips wanting more.

“Relax, Wesker. Let me take care of you.” Chris whispers, lowering his lips down to press a soft kiss over the throbbing patch of skin on Wesker's chest right over his heart. Gently grasping the throbbing length, Chris slowly starts to stroke him making Wesker gasp, earning soft groans and whimpers as he continued to stroke the writhing man beneath him.

As for Wesker, it was just a whirlwind. It had been so long since someone had shown him this much care, this love. The last being Jake’s mother. While she would always be in his heart, Chris was slowly worming himself ever deeper into his heart. No one could have opened his heart after Jake’s mother died. The death of his friends had already broke him and with her death it had been the final blow. He just never thought that his former bully would be the one to open it let alone connect to him on such an intimate level.

Pulling himself back up once again, Chris kisses Wesker once more as he strolls his fingers along the other man’s ribs whilst he still kept on pumping the blonde until Wesker came undone. Jerking as he screamed out his pleasure, Wesker came hard, cum landing on Chris’s shirt and his own stomach.

Panting hard, Wesker apologized for making a mess.

“You don’t need to apologize, Wesker. I just wanted to show you how much I… I love you.” And it was the truth. Since Wesker left that night, he couldn't stop thinking about the blonde. His need to find and talk to Wesker had only grown over the course of a week and he found himself thinking more of Wesker until it nearly consumed him. Somewhere during all that, Chris found himself falling for Wesker. It had been such a complete shock. 

He had already thought of cutting ties with Wesker but only to learn that he loved him?

He didn't know what to make of it. He just didn't to push Wesker into anything he didn't want to be in and he figured that the blonde may not even hold the same feelings for him. But it felt unresolved if he kept quiet about it. It was why he feverishly tried to find Wesker so that they could talk about this even if he feared the worst. 

Wesker’s cheeks reddened. He would never be able to get over Chris saying those sweet words. He never thought that someone would even fall for him ever again nor did he think he would fall for another person not to mention that of his former bully. Heart racing underneath his ribs, Wesker tried to speak and tell Chris of his own feelings but found it difficult. It was as if his tongue was twisted into a knot. Deciding then to use action instead of words, Wesker then grabs the collar of Chris’s shirt and pulls him down into a searing kiss.

As surprising as it was, Chris quickly melted into the kiss, his clothes soon to be removed and then gently took Wesker. The sounds of their gentle love-making on the rooftop with the stars hanging over them in the night sky nearly brought Wesker to tears.

Both of them finally came hard after a few more thrusts, with Wesker’s fingernails scratching down Chris’s back and Chris just holding them tightly as they slowly came down from their moment. Too tired to get up, they opted to just lay there on the rooftop and just be close to each other. Laying right close to Wesker, Chris presses his body against the blonde fitting him like a puzzle as he curls up to the man’s side and dropping his head onto Wesker’s chest, wrapping his arms around the other man.

As Chris laid there, he contemplated over what had happened in the past couple of months. It just felt so surreal. From their past relationship of bully and victim, to that of acquaintances, to that of friends and then now to potentially lovers.

He wasn’t sure where their relationship will now head to but he felt that it was heading for the better.

It felt like as if his penance had also been made and he could lay his guilt to rest. Wesker loved him and he loved Wesker. They made each other happier than they've ever been and this... this union was them shedding off their sins. 

Smiling softly, Chris kissed right over the blonde's heart. Wesker returned the affection by pressing his lips on top of the brunette's head, whispering, "I love you." 

So long as they had each other, they could mend one another's heart.

And that was enough for the both of them. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHAPTER YAY! Anyways, there's going to be some angst, some hurt/comfort and a bit of a talk but this is all the process for the two to finally move on. 
> 
> And gosh so many kudos and so much support! You guys are the best!
> 
> Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter! I'm off to bed. Night!

He awoke as dawn was breaking out in the horizon to find himself on the rooftop and for a moment, Wesker was confused why until he saw the person whom he had his arms wrapped around. Looking down at the brunette, he watches Chris sleep soundly and he wonders if this was the first time that the younger man had ever slept so peacefully. If he had thought Chris was handsome before, seeing his face relaxed and at peace only made him appear even more handsome. 

As if feeling Wesker's gaze on him, the brunette in question starts to slowly wake up. Blinking groggy eyes open, he lifts his gaze up to meet cool blue eyes. "Good morning, Albert." Chris greets the blonde with a soft smile that made the blonde's heart skip a beat. 

A smile that Wesker couldn't help but return himself.

"Good morning, Christopher." 

The two laid there, not knowing where to start as the incident from last night weighed on their minds still. 

Breathing in shakily, Wesker presses a soft kiss to Chris's forehead. "A new start. For the both of us." He whispers. 

Smiling lopsidely, Chris nods. "A new start." He murmurs, pulling himself up slightly and pressing his lips softly to Wesker's.

As their lips met once again and as the sun continued to rise, it was like an old chapter was finally turning over to a new one and a new story was being written with their painful past being discarded.

"We should get going before the children wake up and start wondering where I am." Wesker says as they broke off. 

"And probably get cleaned up and changed. We really don't need to have to explain to them about this." Chris jokes, brushing his fingers against the bruise he left behind on Wesker's neck. 

That made the blonde blush and attempt to swat at the brunette which only made the other man laugh out loud. 

Life just seemed to get better from that day. It was like a light had been turned on, washing away the darkness that had coated their entire lives. Despite their best efforts, Sherry had noticed the change in her godfather's relationship with Chris. 

It didn't help matters when she had accidentally walked into Wesker's study and seeing her godfather and Chris making out on his desk. 

That had been quite the incident. 

While she was glad that Chris was helping to heal her godfather's heart, she wasn't too particularly pleased of having stepped into such a raunchy scene. "Please try not to make out when Jake is in the apartment. I really don't want to give him the talk about the birds and the bees. Unless you want to explain that to him, Uncle Wesker?" 

"No! No definitely not!" Wesker exclaims, blushing madly. 

Chris had been just as embarrassed. A sight truly of two grown men being told off by a teenager.

They had been discreet since, either sharing quick kisses in the parking lot from the eyes of the security cameras or brushing hands as they sat in the café sipping their warm drinks. The only time they could be free to express their affection and love for another, it would be when Ada took the children to her home to keep an eye on them. Either Wesker would stay over at Chris’s apartment or the brunette would come over to Wesker's apartment, the two bonding ever closer throughout the night.

It didn't have to be just making love. They could just simply sit at the couch and watch a movie, enjoying the feel of the other's body pressed against each other. Or cooking dinner together and teasing each other. And even sitting outside on the balcony on the wooden bench with a blanket thrown around them watching the stars shimmering in the night sky and pointing out the constellations. 

And when the nightmares would strike in the dead of night, just the other’s embrace was enough to anchor them back to reality. 

But it didn't just stop at their domestic life. 

Wesker had held onto his promise, settling all disputes that Krauser, Jill and Leon had with Chris. As much as he didn’t want to threaten their jobs, he would not tolerate such poor behavior. He even warned the rest of the security team as well to ensure that the brunette would not be harassed again for his past.

He didn’t want to be an cruel and insufferable boss just like his adopted father was but he couldn’t be lenient as well else the employees start treating their co-workers terribly.

It was already bad enough having to deal with people in the company who still forced the 'survival of the fittest' mindset that Spencer had instilled and harder still trying to cut its ties off Umbrella completely. 

Just as Wesker had expected, the three were not pleased with the news. Jill had tried to give her opinion on his budding friendship (thank god they still have no idea of his romantic relationship with Chris) with the brunette but the blonde would not have it.

“I will be fine Jill. You have nothing to worry about.”

“I don’t think this is a good idea, Sir.”

“I’m not the same boy that I was back in middle school. I know what I’m doing.”

Leon was not too happy either and tried to talk some sense into the older man as well. “Then you know it’s not the best idea to hang around Redfield. You know what he did to you. We’re just concerned that…”

“That what, Mr. Kennedy? Please, speak your piece.” Wesker asks, his face a picture of cool calmness but deep down he was starting to get irate. 

“…We’re concerned that this is all some sort of plan that Redfield has to get you to lower your guard and then hurt you.”

Wesker clasped his hands a bit tighter as anger slowly bubbled inside him. _"How dare they make such an accusation?"_ He seethes. If only they knew, then that would most likely shut them up. Or it would just make them complain even more.

Krauser could tell that Wesker wasn't too happy of the accusation from how tense Wesker became. It was best to step in before he bit Leon's head off. “Kennedy and Valentine are just doing their jobs, Mr. Wesker. You did hire them as security guards to protect the company and that extends to you.” The man said trying to placate the CEO. 

“As much as I appreciate it, I did recall that they were not ordered to monitor my personal life.” Wesker snaps back.

Krauser shook his head. “Can I just be frank with you, Wesker?” Krauser said, dropping all the formalities. He was already pissed off with the CEO continuing this stupid relationship with Redfield. He believed it would just backfire on Wesker but once the blonde-haired man had set his mind on something, he knew there was nothing anyone could do to change his mind. 

Still, it won’t stop him from saying his piece. “You’re an idiot.” Krauser said.

Both Leon and Jill’s eyes widened in shock. “Krauser!” Jill hissed angrily.

“Jack!” Leon cries out without realizing he had called the head security by his first name, just utterly horrified that he would call the CEO an moron.

Wesker raised an eyebrow to that but didn’t say a word. Krauser took that as permission to continue. “You know what he did to you all those years ago and let’s not forget that day when you nearly died all because of him. You can’t teach an old dog new tricks, Wesker. It would make sense as to why Kennedy and Valentine are worried sick that Redfield would have something up his sleeve and I’m not too happy about this as well.”

“Oh? And is it because you are just as concerned as them?” Wesker asks, raising an eyebrow to this.

“I’m not as heartless as you think.” He then grins coldly. “Although I’m also not too keen on losing my paycheck either.”

Jill rolled her eyes at this and Leon sighs. “Duly noted. But like I told Miss Valentine, I am no longer that same boy. I have changed. Whether you think its for the better or for the worst, you decide it among yourselves. But I am FINE. You are all dismissed.”

Leon wanted to protest but Jack quickly stopped him. He had worked with Wesker long enough to know when the man was starting to lose his cool. The slightest frown barely discernible, the small furrow of his eyebrows, and how tense the man's shoulders was.

“If I may, I would like to have a word with Mr. Wesker.” Jill says, not willing to back down. 

“No, not a good idea, Valentine. Let’s get moving.” Krauser orders her. 

“Oh for the love of-! This is his well-being we’re talking about here, Krauser!” Jill angrily protests.

“I get it. But you’ve said your piece. So move.”

“Actually, since Miss Valentine wishes to talk to me this badly, I’ll let her stay for now.” Wesker interrupts them.

Krauser shot Wesker a look. He had a bad feeling this was not going to end well. “Are you sure?”

Wesker simply nods. “You two may leave.” He says, dismissing the men leaving only him and Jill in his office.

“Well? Speak whatever is on your mind, Miss Valentine. I'm all ears.”

Jill shuffled her feet, wondering where she should even begin. “I don’t think you should be hanging around Redfield, Wesker.” She said, dropping the title. This was no longer just a conversation about her boss's security but rather for the sake of a old classmate. 

“And as I’ve said, Miss Valentine. I’m not the same boy you knew all those years ago. You don’t need to babysit me or step in to protect me.”

“I still think it’s necessary for your well-being-!”

“Do you feel guilty, Jill?

Taken aback of Wesker addressing her by her first name, Jill had to take a moment to gather herself. “I-I…” She had always felt guilty for not doing much but she had thought no one knew of this. Was she that easy to read?

“I’ll take as a yes then.” Wesker said, his suspicions now confirmed.

The cat was out of the bag. She couldn't hide behind the lies she told herself repeatedly not when Wesker now knew. “I-I never did much to help you, Wesker. Yes sometimes I did but when you had hurt our classmate, I… I just turned a blind eye to your plight. I was angry of what you did and I shouldn’t have let my anger get to me. I should have still stopped Chris and the others but I didn’t.” She said, unable to look at Wesker in the eye anymore as the guilt rose up and ate at her.

“…You know I never blamed you, Jill. And I could understand why you did what you did. I did let my emotions get the better of me and hurt our classmate. It was uncalled for and I shouldn’t have let that happen.” Wesker spoke softly.

Jill couldn’t believe her ears. How could he not blame her? “But I’m just as bad as Chris if I left you there to suffer!”

“And it was justified. I had hurt a classmate and you simply thought that I was a bastard for it. You just didn't know why I did it, Jill."

Sighing, Wesker continues, "What Chris and his friends did… sparked a terrible memory for me back when I was raised by Spencer. I assume you’ve heard the rumors?”

Jill nods. She had. Ever since she had started working at Umbrella, she had heard the rumors of how much of a terrible father Spencer was towards Wesker and how he ensured that Sergei and the Board would permanently be set in Umbrella so as to keep Wesker in line even after his death.

“What Spencer did… brought me back to that horrid memory of when I couldn’t defend myself then. However, in that moment, I felt like I could. I felt that I finally could defend myself and that is why I reacted as badly as I did. It is however inexcusable.” He continues, pushing his shades up the bridge of his nose.

Jill noticed how Wesker seemed to tremble slightly and she knew then it had to be bad. But she didn’t want to push him. If he wanted to share whatever dark secrets the man held with her, then that would be his choice.

“I am fine now, Jill. You don’t need to let your guilt hang onto you. I know what it’s like to let guilt weigh you down and if you continue down this path, you’ll never find any happiness.”

Jill still however wasn’t satisfied with Wesker’s answer.

“Are you really sure? Please be honest with me Wesker.”

Wesker nods. “I’m fine now. Me and Chris, we’re helping each other. I’ll be fine.”

And Jill knew then that Wesker was telling the truth.

* * *

“You didn’t have to defend me, Albert.” Chris says quietly, cradling his cup of warm coffee.

Taking a seat next to Chris on the couch, Wesker sighs. “And hear the horrid things that the security team were saying about you? Allow Kennedy, Valentine and Krauser to harass you even more? I couldn’t just let it stand.”

“…But Jill, Kennedy and Krauser were right. You nearly died that day by my hand.”

They had never talked of that day even as they grew ever more intimate with each other, tending to avoid the subject at all times. The memories were just too painful but both of them knew that one day it would come up and they would have to talk about it.

Regardless of how painful it was going to be.

“I survived, Chris.”

“But not without the scars.” The scars both physical and mental that he etched deep into Wesker’s psyche.

“God… I… I still have nightmares about that day. I can’t forget it. No matter what. The blood. There was so much blood and you were so pale. I couldn’t tell if you were breathing either. And the worst part was… I-I ran like a coward. I don’t even know who called emergency services but I ran like the fucking coward I was and if nobody had called, you would have died.” Chris said shakily. He still felt sick and guilty for what he did.

“Chris…”

“I pushed you off the fucking bleachers Wesker and what’s worse, I pushed you right into the tub of sharp javelins below.”

“Christopher…”

“I watched one of the javelins slash your back open and you roll over onto your stomach feebly calling out for help as you continued to bleed from your back before you passed out from the pain and blood loss. And instead of calling for help, I ran. I ran because I couldn’t take it. You, whom just been pushed over, dying while I couldn’t even face the consequences of my own actions.” Memories of that horrid day flashed before his eyes and he found himself sinking deeper and deeper into a pit of despair and regret.

Not wanting to let Chris suffer any longer, Wesker sets his cup down onto the coffee table in front of him, taking Chris’s drink and set it aside too, before then pulling the brunette into a tight hug. Chris stilled, sniffling as tears welled up in his eyes before his hands slowly came up behind Wesker and clutched onto the man’s shirt like it was his lifeline.

The loud, strong heartbeat reverberating from Wesker’s chest against his ear slowly calmed Chris down, anchoring him down. _"_ _Wesker's here. He's alive. He isn't dying behind the bleachers. He's still breathing."_

“I’m here now, Christopher. It’s all in the past.”

Chris shuts his eyes just letting the older man’s heartbeat reassure him. He could feel where the scar was raised on the blonde's back, where smooth skin would turn to ridged, uneven skin which only made his heart ache even more.

“I never could believe you would even forgive me for what I did. I dreamed many times where you would reject my apologies and I never blamed you for it. I nearly killed you.”

“We were young and stupid. And… it did take me awhile, Chris. I did hate you.”

Chris flinched. He shouldn’t be surprised yet hearing those words coming out of Wesker’s mouth was like an arrow to his heart.

“Did. That’s the keyword. But now… now I don’t hate you. It will still take me awhile to get over the incident and all the horrid things you’ve done to me Chris but after seeing you change for the better, seeing you attempt to right your wrongs even when the whole world is against you. Even when I was against you. It was why I gave you a second chance.” Wesker murmurs, stroking the brunette’s head. _"_ _It was why I fell for you in the end."_

“The scars are there forever but we can heal together. Isn’t that what you want in the end?”

Chris looks up then, his blue eyes shimmering with tears. “I do. But it's not just that. It's because I love you and I can’t be apart from you." Pulling back then, he looks at Wesker in the eye, "I will never hurt you ever again and if I have to be apart from your life to stop you from getting hurt then fine by me.”

Wesker felt his own tears build up in his eyes. Cupping the man’s cheek, Wesker smiles then. A real, genuine smile that took Chris’s breath away.

“I appreciate it, Chris. But I don’t intend on letting you out of my life soon enough.” He says, before then giving the brunette a searing kiss. 

Things continued to light up since their talk. It was like they had closed a page on the painful chapter that had haunted them forever since their teenage days. As for his children, their lives were also coming together. Sherry had found new friends and even Jake too when he started to attend his new school. A boy named Piers. The boy had actually stood up to another bully that had set his target on Jake earning his son's trust and respect. Even Wesker came to respect the boy.

Sherry had also begun a newfound friendship with Chris when before it was just simply an amicable respect between them upon learning of how the brunette saved her godfather’s life. She had hugged the man and cried, thanking him profusely. Jake didn’t know the details but he understood enough that something awful would have happened to his father if it were not for Chris and it made the boy finally accept the man.

At times, the children's interactions with Chris were awkward but slowly they started to get to know one another better allowing them to be able to have friendly banter and even throw jokes around.

Meanwhile, Wesker’s trail on ridding the awful Board and Sergei was also coming to fruition. He had already removed a majority of the Board by the time Jake had started his new school year. All that was left were two more members and Sergei. And then he would finally be free to choose whom would be in the Board of the company and be the Vice-President as well.

It was going to be a difficult process. He knew for certain that Sergei and the last two remaining members of the Board were not going to give up without a fight.

Its a shame it never occurred to him how far they would go to ensure they would remain in Umbrella.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the end of this fic soon and oh boy things aren't looking as smooth sailing as it appears before the end. Brace yourselves cause it's gonna be a helluva ride. 
> 
> A couple of twists and turns and all shall be revealed. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Leaning back in his chair, Wesker stretches his arms over his head as he works out the stiff muscles in his neck and shoulders. Sighing tiredly, he looks out the wide windows of his office to see the city in the grips of a heavy storm. Quite strange considering the weather report earlier today never mentioned of a storm. He just hoped that Chris made it back home safely under the heavy rain and strong winds.

As much as he wanted to join the brunette, he had no choice but to stay back late in his office to finish the necessary paperwork needed to rid of the remaining Board members and Sergei. Figuring that it was going to be another long night, he had told Chris to pick the kids up from their respective schools and head back first until he got back home.

The overprotective brunette had been hesitant to leave Wesker all alone without someone keeping an eye on him but the blonde had reassured him that his worries were all for naught.

“I’ll be fine, Chris. I've spent countless late nights alone in my office before and nothing terrible has ever happened to me. Plus there's plenty of security cameras here in my office and the hallways and security is 24/7. You should just head back. I’ve informed Sherry and Jake that you’ll pick them and keep them company until I get back.”

“Alright. But call me when you’re leaving the office at the very least.” Chris said worriedly.

“I will. Don’t worry too much, Chris.” Wesker reassures him, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss on the brunette’s forehead making the younger man blush.

That had been an hour and a half ago. Cracking his neck next to rid of the tension in his muscles, he looks at the clock on his desk. _"It's nearly midnight already? Well, at least the papers are nearly all done."_ All he had to do was sign a few more documents and that should be it. 

Sinking back into the papers on his desk once more, he finishes signing the last few documents and was done in another few minutes. Relieved that his work was finally done and he would be rid of Sergei and the last members of the Board, he puts the documents into the lock-encoded drawer in his desk.

Call him paranoid but he just couldn't risk Sergei or anyone taking them until he could submit them all tomorrow to his lawyer first thing in the morning. 

How right he was on for letting his paranoia win out. 

The loud bang of a gun split the calm silence just as thunder boomed outside his office, nearly deafening him. He grunts as he was thrown back by a great force entering his chest, the air in his lungs knocked out of him. With a hard thud, he falls onto his back and he tries to take a breath only to find that he couldn’t.

With each poor attempt to breathe, his chest would light up in pain as if fire were racing through his lungs.

Coughing harshly, he clutches his chest as the pain intensified only to feel something wet against his hand. _"What?"_

Shakily raising his hand to his face, his eyes widened in shock when he saw his palm covered in blood. Blood dribbles past his lips as another cough rips through him, intensifying the pain in his chest and making him cry out. 

Lost in the haze of pain, he barely heard the footsteps approaching him and the voice addressing him. But no matter of pain would stop him from recognizing that voice anywhere.

“It’s unfortunate that things have to come to this, Wesker. But I can’t allow you to remove me from my position that Spencer had duly given to me in his will along with the other Board members.”

“S-Sergei… You… bastard!” He grits out.

“You simply are not fitted to be the leader of this company. Even after everything that Spencer gave you, you threw it back at his face and at his grave like an ungrateful child. You’ve failed him and this company. If I were to let you lead this company down this road any further, you would only bring Umbrella to ruin.”

“You… and the Board… are what’s ruining this company…” He coughs out.

“Oh? With you wasting the company’s resources to create treatments instead of seeing the bigger picture. With our resources, we could be the leading force in the bio-weapons industry just as how Spencer had initially wanted. The world needs a good cleansing not this poor attempt of saving weaklings such as yourself.”

“I’ll… NEVER… LET… THAT HAPPEN!”

“And that’s why you have to be removed.” Sergei said, aiming his gun once more at the blonde.

“Goodbye, Wesker. And don’t worry about your family and that brunette. I’ll make sure they’re well taken care of.”

Wesker’s eyes widened as cold fear gripped his heart. “Leave… them… alone!” Wesker struggles to speak out but found it was getting harder to do so.

Another loud gunshot fills the office silencing any further protest from Wesker. Seeing his work done, Sergei shoves his gun underneath his black long coat and walks out, leaving the prone man bleeding out on the floor.

As he laid there, Wesker could see the darkness rapidly encroached the corners of his vision and feel his body growing colder as the life-giving liquid continued to flow out of him. He had to call Chris, warn him and tell him to take the kids and go to Ada. She could help keep them safe for the meantime from Sergei.

He wished he could have shared with Chris that Ada was his private investigator that had put up a public profile as his children’s babysitter but the woman had emphasized that the less people knew about her real profession, the better. 

No one knew. Not Chris and not even the children. 

He still had no idea how Sergei found out about him and Chris even after they had been so careful but at this point, he could care less. 

All that now mattered was getting Chris and the kids to safety. He had to let Chris know and tell him to take the kids to Ada before Sergei got to them. No doubt that the man and his loyalists are on their way to his apartment right now. 

Weakly reaching into his pocket, he pulls his phone out and drops it close to his face. Painstakingly dialing for Chris, he quickly presses the call button and hopes that the brunette would pick it up.

_"Pick up, Chris. Pick up please."_

As if Chris had heard his pleas, the brunette picked up. “Hello? Wesker, are you heading back home now?”

“C-Chris… Sergei… shot… me... take Jake… and Sherry…” He starts to say only to cough out more blood making him momentarily black out, only to wake up once more to Chris’s shouting.

“Albert? Albert!? You were shot!? Sergei shot you!?”

“G-Go to… Ada.” He wheezes out before then falling into the dark realms of unconsciousness, hoping that Chris and his children would escape before Sergei caught them. 

At the very least, Ada can help explain everything. 

It was a shame that this was how his life would end. Just as he was finally happy for once in his lifetime, fate deemed that happiness was not what a person like him should have.

Tragedy was what fate deemed would suit a person like him. 

And just like that, fate gave him a tragic ending. How fitting for a tragic person like him.

* * *

“Albert! Talk to me! Albert!!” Chris yells into his phone but all he received was dead silence. _"No. No Albert! He can't be dead!"_

Heart hammering in his chest, Chris quickly dials the security office at Umbrella praying that there was at least someone in the office right now and not out doing their rounds. 

"Come on, come on. Pick up!" 

Suddenly, the call went though and he heard one of the security officers reply. "This is Terry. Who is this?" 

"Terry get your ass up to the CEO's office NOW!" 

"Wha-? Redfield? What the hell is the big deal?"

"JUST GO NOW! THE CEO HAS BEEN SHOT!" 

"WHAT!?" 

"GET YOUR ASS UP THERE AND CALL EMERGENCY SERVICES TOO!" 

For a moment, time seemed to freeze when he heard Sherry cry out before resuming once more with his panic increasing ever more. 

“Mr. Redfield, what’s wrong? What’s going on?” Sherry exclaimed, rushing into the living room wondering why the brunette was yelling. Jake also ran in right behind Sherry also wondering what was going on and why the brunette sounded so upset. 

_“Sherry! Jake! Oh god, how am I going to tell them?"_

“Mr. Redfield, what’s going on?”

As he stood there, phone call now forgotten, Chris debated whether he should tell the children or not. He knew they were bound to find out sooner or later but whether he should tell them now or later was the question... 

"Mr. Redfield, you're starting to scare us." Jake mumbles. 

They have to go. That's all that mattered right now. 

"Go to the garage now." 

"What? Mr. Redfield, what's going on?" Sherry asks once more, now a little bit frightened and concerned. 

"Just go! I'll tell you two later." 

It was evident that Sherry wanted to ask more but she still heeded Chris's orders and took Jake's hand. "Come on, Jake. Let's get to the car." 

"But Sherry, what's going on?" 

"Don't worry about that now. We can always figure it out later." 

Once the children were out of earshot, Chris starts to dial for another number. 

Ada's number. He had never been so glad to ask Albert for the woman's number now more than ever. 

"Ada, it's Chris." He starts to speak unable to keep the tremor out of his voice. 

"It's Wesker isn't it?" 

"Huh? What? How did you know?"

"It's a long story that is best suited to tell you face to face. Just get the kids and head to my place now. Don't waste time, just go!" 

Hanging up then, Chris did as Ada ordered. Grabbing his keys, he runs out of the apartment and runs down the flight of stairs all the way down to the garage. Unlocking his car, he orders the kids to hop in now as he runs straight for the vehicle. 

By the time he hopped into the driver's seat, the kids were already buckled in. Starting the engine then, he buckles in his own seatbelt and drives out of the garage and heads to Ada's home like a madman, not caring of the speed limits as he sped through the streets. 

"Slow down, Mr. Redfield! What are you doing!?" Sherry screams. Jake was just as terrified, not knowing what was going on nor why the brunette was just acting so strangely. 

Chris wanted to explain everything to them right there and then. But this wasn't the time and right now he had to get them all to Ada's home. That was the main priority. 

What would have taken him twenty minutes took him only ten. As he skidded into the garage, Ada was already waiting for them. 

"Get a move on. Now!" She barks at them. 

Chris did so, ordering Sherry and Jake to follow Ada while he locks the door and runs in right behind them. Taking the stairs, they ran up to the penthouse where Ada lived. As the trio ran in, Ada took one last look outside making sure that Sergei and his men hadn't followed them before then shutting the door and locking it. 

"Can someone please tell us what's going on? Why did you bring us here, Mr. Redfield?" Sherry demanded. She was now frankly terrified and so was the little boy by her side. 

Chris didn't want to tell them. It would just break their hearts. But it was better they learn it from him rather than from the news. “It’s your father. He’s… He’s been shot.”

“Shot!?” Sherry screamed. She couldn't believe it. Her godfather had been shot? 

“What!? Dad’s hurt?” Jake cries.

“Who did it? Who hurt Wesker?” Sherry asked.

“It was... It was..." This was just too painful for him but he had to be strong. For Wesker and for the children. "It was Sergei.”

The two couldn't believe it. The Vice-President of Umbrella had shot Wesker in cold blood? 

"But... But why?" Sherry cries, tears rolling down her face. She couldn't lose her godfather. Not when she already lost her parents. She just couldn't! Jake was also crying uncontrollably terrified that he was going to lose another parent, his young mind unable to process what he was hearing. 

"I don't know." Chris says. But a part of him suspected why Sergei would do it. It had to be because Wesker was trying to rid him and the Board, he just knew it. 

And it seemed Ada knew as well. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I wasn't there to protect him. I'm sorry." Chris says, his own tears falling. This was all his fault. If only he had stayed then this wouldn't have happened. Then Wesker would have made it home safe and sound. 

He could just imagine the man he loved on the cold tiled floor bleeding out and just all alone. 

Falling to his knees before Sherry and Jake, Chris wraps his arms around them, sobbing as the guilt and self-hatred ate at him from within. 

"I'm sorry!" 

"It's... It's not your fault!" Sherry wails, burying her face into the brunette's shoulder. She knew how much Chris loved her godfather and would do everything in his power to keep him safe. She couldn't blame him for this. 

Jake just couldn't find the words to say. All he could do was sob and wail into Chris's shoulder but the boy never once blamed the brunette either. While he couldn't put his spiraling thoughts into words, he not once felt any anger at the man. 

But he was furious at one person only. 

And it was Sergei.

"I-I hate Mr. Vladimir!" He cries out. 

The two children wept and cried until they no longer had anymore tears to shed. Driven to the point of exhaustion as the adrenaline left their systems, they passed out on the brunette but Chris did not mind. 

"Take them to my bedroom. They can sleep there for the meantime." Ada said. 

Gently picking Sherry and Jake up in his arms so as not to wake them, he carries them to Ada's bedroom and sets them down carefully onto the bed. Once he made sure they were asleep, he steps out closing the door behind. 

"Thank you." 

"Your welcome. I assume you have questions as to why Wesker told you to come here with the children?" Ada asks, hitting straight to the point.

"Y-Yes." 

"Take a seat on the couch. It's a very complicated story." 

Once Chris did, Ada then starts her tale. "I'm a private investigator that was hired by Wesker to help him take down Sergei and the Board."

"W-What?" How did Albert never tell him of this? 

"I had to put on the guise that I am a friendly acquaintance of his from university and the children's babysitter or else the plan would have never worked." She continues, having noticed the questioning look on Chris's face. 

"The less people knew, the better. Sergei and the Board don't know about my double life as I had emphasized him on that so don't think he doesn't trust you. Trust me when I tell you he trusts you with his life."

That only made the tears return. "Albert trusts me with his life? Really? After letting this happen to him?" Chris scoffs, the guilt threatening to pull him under.

"Nobody would have expected that Sergei would have the balls that he did. Perhaps taking him out in a subtle manner but to outright shoot him in his office? When there are security cameras and security officers around? Either he had shut off the cameras or taken out the security officers or both. Whatever the case, this was a sloppy job. But me and Wesker had prepared for this."

"What do you mean?"

"In the event anything were to happen to him, he and I had planned a contingency plan."

"What is this contingency plan?"

"If ever was to happen to Wesker under strange circumstances, I am to hand over the evidence I have compiled to the proper authorities. It seems that Sergei had been making underhanded dealings as well as the Board. Apparently, they were attempting to get into the bio-weapons industry and had already managed to entice a couple of sellers on the black market. The man may think he was smart in hiding his paper trail but he was just utterly terrible at hiding it. This and perhaps Wesker attempting to rid of them may have led to tonight's attempt on his life." 

Chris let out a cry of relief. Sergei and the Board was not going to get away with it. However, relieved as he was, a darker side of him roared for vengeance. A side of him that he once thought was gone forever. 

He could feel the familiar blood-curdling rage slowly starting to curl in the pit of his stomach and flow through his veins as he envisions smashing Sergei's head into a pulp. He knew Sergei was finished from what Ada told him but he wanted to destroy the man with his bare hands first. 

_"Destroy him! Make him pay for what he did to Albert!"_ The monster within him roared. 

Ada seemed to notice this. 

"You want to make him pay first."

"...Yes." 

"I can fix that." 

Chris was surprised of this. "You would do that?" 

"Mr. Wesker may be an acquaintance but I've grown to enjoy the man's company. Despite his gruffness and cold attitude, he's a good man and he doesn't deserve this. I do have a few connections that may help you in your services. I can contact them to help you there." 

Fixing a pointed look as she turns the television on to the news, Ada then spoke, "Promise me one thing though." 

"Yes?" 

"Hurt him where it hurts but don't kill him. What better way to ruin a man than by his reputation and live with it until the end of his life?" She says with a cold smile. 

"I will." Chris promises as the monster within him howled and bade for blood. 

He’ll make Sergei pay for this. He’ll make sure of it. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're near the end folks! So Chris's dark side gonna emerge out here and he's gonna be ruthless. Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter and thanks again for all of your support!

Finding Sergei hadn’t been too difficult which was surprising.

Or perhaps they shouldn't have been too surprised considering that the man was an arrogant person and he probably thought that he had won the battle. 

With Ada’s connections, Sergei was able to be captured at Wesker’s home in the middle of the early morning hours. No doubt he and his loyalists were there to find and eliminate Chris and the children just as Wesker predicted.

Chris had been so glad that he had gotten the children out of there when he could before they arrived. If they hadn't... he dare not entertain the thought. 

Ada's mysterious connections easily knocked them all out with a specially crafted smoke bomb, tying the loyalists and leaving them for the R.P.D. to find while they took Sergei away.

They had then left him at an unmarked location and simply told Ada and Chris where the Vice-President was. “Whatever you choose to do with him, that’s up to you. Just inform us when the job is done and we’ll take over from there. After that, we’ll part our ways.” The mystery contact spoke before he then hung up.

“You heard him. You know where to find him. But remember, don’t kill him.” Ada reminds the brunette once more as she hands him a mask.

“Yeah. Take care of Sherry and Jake while I’m gone.” Chris states as he accepts the mask.

“Don’t worry. They’re in safe hands.”

With his fears and worries over the children’s safety now placated, Chris heads out letting the anger and rage within him swell ever higher.

As he drove to the unmarked location, he felt the control on the dark rage he had fought for so long against slipping.

With each mile, each traffic light that he passed, his control continued to slip further. By the time he arrived at the location, all semblance of control was nearly gone. Turning off the headlights and killing the engine, Chris leans back in his seat as he attempts to control himself.

_“Not yet. Not until you finally get the answers you need from him.”_

Taking in a deep breath, he puts on the wool mask Ada gave him over his head and heads out. Stepping into the abandoned building, he heads into the center of it where Sergei sat tied to a chair.

Ripping the sack covering his head, Chris nearly lost it. This was the man responsible for putting Wesker through hell, for shooting him, for putting Sherry and Jake through the torrents of grief, and for ripping the man that he loved away from him.

He still wasn’t sure if Wesker had survived. He had watched emergency services arrive on the scene on the news as he awaited for Ada’s contacts to get back to them, praying and hoping for any news of Wesker’s survival. They only informed that paramedics and officers had found him but there still had been no news of Wesker’s condition and it had been like a punch to the stomach.

He feared the worst but he tried to keep a semblance of hope. He couldn’t let the despair win over.

“Where am I?” The Vice-President demands.

Just hearing Sergei demand without even a hint of fear infuriated him. Swinging his fist into the man’s face, satisfaction filled him when he heard the crunch of his nose breaking under his fist making the man cry out. “I’ll be the one asking the questions here. I’d advise you to shut the hell up or you’ll get another punch to the face.”

“Tch, am I supposed to be afraid of you? I am no coward but you? You hide behind a mask. At least have the balls to face me without hiding your identity.” The man tauntingly said.

That nearly drove Chris over the edge.

_“He dares spit in your face and call you a coward when he took the coward’s way out to eliminate the man you loved. All because Albert refused to bend to his whims.”_ The monster within him whispered to him. Not yet, he tells himself. Not until he get answers. 

Another swing, this one much harder than the last, landed on Sergei’s solar plexus next knocking the wind out of him.

“Shut. Up.”

“Oh? Did I strike a nerve there?” The man coughs out still not afraid. 

“I said SHUT UP!” He yells, punching Sergei again in the solar plexus with such brute force it was enough to make Sergei spill the contents of his stomach out.

“You… You’re a monster. All you do is destroy people’s lives all because they refuse to obey you. You only want to control them, not let them live their lives!”

“Why did you attempt to kill Wesker? What did he do to deserve that when he is only trying to live his own life!?”

“The man is an ungrateful bastard. Despite everything that he was given, he spat it back in his father’s face! He was only going to lead us all to ruin so I had to take matters into my own hands.”

“You… You fucking bastard!” Chris roars, landing another hard blow in the man’s face once more, smiling internally with glee when he heard the crack of bone and the man's cry of pain.

_“That’s it. Teach him a fucking lesson. Teach him the consequences for hurting the one you loved, for putting those you care about through hell, MA **KE HIM PAY!”**_ The monster howled and he lets it win.

Letting it consume his heart and soul, he lets the darkness break free from the chains he had painstakingly crafted and erupt like a raging volcano. Fist after fist, he lays waste to Sergei with furious, cold eyes.

No longer did they hold the warmth that he reserved for Albert and the children, but rather a cold steeliness that cried for blood.

Blood splattered across his fists, across his clothes and face but he did not care to stop. Not even the taunting laughs that slowly turned to merciful pleas would make him stop. It was only the ring of his phone that finally made him cease, breaking him out of the haze of blood-lust that he had been entrapped in. Blinking, he takes a step back shocked at the damage he had done as blood dripped from his knuckles. 

Sergei was a bleeding, broken mess. Face nearly destroyed to a pulp that he almost couldn't recognize him with blood splattered all over his face, shirt, pants and even the floor. Not that he cared about the man but it slightly scared him that he still held such rage that he thought had simmered down over the years. _"Will I ever lose it around Albert and the children? I... I can't let that happen!"_

But he had never felt such darkness when he was around Albert and the children. In fact, all he felt was peace. Perhaps it would never happen and he knows deep down that he would never let that happen. He would rather leave than ever lose it in front of them. 

Panting heavily, he wipes his knuckles against his pants and shakily takes out his phone, pressing on the call button. Pressing the phone to his ear, he answers it. “Hello?”

“Hey it’s me. Ada. I got good news and bad news. Which do you want to hear first?”

“Good news first.”

“Wesker’s alive. He’s been taken to the National Raccoon City Hospital. I’m heading there now with the kids so you better get your ass down here.”

“R-Right.”

“Did you do the deed?”

“What?”

“Did. You. Do. The. Deed?” Ada asks and it then clicked with Chris. She was questioning him if he had completely lost it and killed Sergei. 

“No. But… he’s close.” He replies, looking over to the bloodied, nearly half-dead Vice-President.

“Right. I’ll let them know. There’s a bag just outside by the door filled of some fresh new clothes your size. Courtesy of my connections. Once you’re dressed, just come over.”

“Yeah. I’ll be there.”

Shooting one last glare at the half-dead man, Chris then walks out. Just as Ada said, there was a bag of fresh clothes for him and just his size. Quickly getting changed, he dumps the clothes into the duffle bag and heads right for his car.

Practically leaping into the vehicle, he sets the bag underneath the dashboard of the passenger front seat and bolts straight for the hospital.

It didn’t take him long to reach the hospital at the speed he was driving at. It was a surprise that he hadn't been pulled over but he thanked internally for small mercies. Screeching to a halt in the parking lot, he runs right for the emergency ward. Running right for the counter, he then demands and asks of one Wesker’s whereabouts.

“Are you family?”

“Y-Yes.”

“He’s still in surgery right now but a few of his family members are waiting right now in the waiting room.”

“Where is that?”

After getting the directions to the waiting room, Chris ran as fast as he could nearly skidding and falling over when he reaches the waiting room. There, he saw Sherry and Jake in complete shock with tears running down their faces whilst Ada tries to reassure them.

It was clear that no amount of comforting and reassuring could get through to them. 

“Sherry. Jake.” Chris calls out softly.

That elicited a great reaction from them. “Mr. Redfield!” They all ran towards him and leaped straight into him, breaking down in his arms as they clutched onto him tightly. Picking them up gently, he returns to Ada’s side. Nodding to each other in silent affirmation of the deed, he then sits on the chair trying his best to reassure and comfort the children that Wesker was going to be fine.

“Is he…? Is he going to die?” Jake hiccups.

“No. No he’s not going to, Jake. He’s going to fight to be there for you and Sherry. Just have hope.”

Sherry was just inconsolable, all she could do was cry on and on. No longer was she the teenager whom had to put a strong front. She was the little girl once more who lost her parents years ago.

“He’s going to be okay.” Chris coos into their ears, rubbing their backs comfortingly.

"He's going to be alright."

* * *

Hours ticked by and by then Chris had since lost track of time. The children in his numbing arms had since fallen asleep, exhausted from sobbing their eyes out.

Ada had stepped out earlier to answer a few calls that Chris knew were from her contacts. As soon as she returned, he asked then what had happened to Sergei.

“He’s been tipped off to the police. And don’t worry about any backlash towards you. You wore the mask so you should be fine and with the evidence I’ve compiled and sent to the proper authorities when you were having your session with Sergei, he will be off your backs.”

“But what about Sergei’s underworld connections?”

“Oh don’t worry about them. Apparently, he hasn’t been keeping his promises and I’ve also collected dirt against them of which I’ve also sent to the proper authorities. You, Wesker and the children will be fine.” 

Leaning back in his seat, Chris breathes out a sigh of relief. Finally, Sergei was going to be put away for a very long time as well as the remaining members of the Board and he was just fine with that.

Still, he would not be able to relax. Not until he finally got news of Wesker.

Another hour passed and that’s when the surgeon came out. As the man stepped into the waiting room, he nearly heaved when he saw the blood on the front of the surgeon’s garb knowing it was Wesker’s blood.

“Are you family of Mr. Wesker’s?”

“Y-Yes. How is he? Is he…?”

“We’ve managed to stabilize him and repair the damage. He is currently in the intensive care unit. I could take one per visit to see him.” The surgeon said but it seemed clear that he was not telling them everything.

“I’ll go first. Ada will stay here and keep an eye on the kids.”

“Very well. Come with me.” As the surgeon led Chris to the intensive care unit, the man then starts to give the much more grave news.

“You must understand, I figured that this is not meant for the children to hear not until it's just you or your friend.”

“What’s wrong with Albert?” Chris asks, heart beating rapidly.

“During the surgery, Mr. Wesker’s heart stopped twice. The damage was serious. One bullet had lodged into the right atrium of his heart and the second bullet had nicked his left lung. Add in he also had cardiac tamponade.”

“Cardiac tamponade?”

“Basically fluids had built up between the pericardium, the sac encasing the heart, and the heart muscle building pressure on his heart preventing the heart from functioning properly.”

Chris felt like his whole world had turned upside down and shattered to a million pieces at the same time. Wesker died? Twice on the surgery table?

“I-Is he going to make it? He asks. _“Please. Please don’t tell me he’s going to die. Please don’t tell me he isn’t going to wake up ever again and that he was going to leave me and the children. Please don’t!”_

“We’ve put him under therapeutic hypothermia and keeping an eye on him. But the chances of him surviving is good as he’s a healthy man and quite young.” The surgeon reassures him.

Chris gave out a cry of relief as he lets the tears flow. “T-Thank you.” 

But when he first laid his eyes on the man he loved, it was like a sucker punch in the stomach and it brought back the great fear that Wesker may not make it.

Gone were the shades but instead of seeing those pale blue eyes he so loved, they were closed off to him and the whole world. Wesker laid there, still as a corpse, and hooked up to so many machines either to monitor him or to keep him alive. He just looked more robotic than human as he remained still on the brink between life and death. Chris wasn’t sure how Wesker would ever recover from this but he had to keep hope.

If the surgeon said that there was a chance that Albert would wake up, then he would firmly believe it.

“May I have some time alone with him?”

“Yes of course.”

Once the surgeon left, Chris broke. Reaching forth and gently grasping the still hand, Chris shivers when he feels how freezing cold Wesker was. Tears rolled down his cheeks, dripping and falling onto the soft covers.

“You need to wake up soon, Albert. You have Sherry and Jake waiting for you. I’m also waiting for you too. When you wake up, we’ll all be here.” He murmurs, stroking the soft skin of Albert’s cool hand.

God, how was he going to break this to Sherry and Jake let alone help them come to terms of seeing their father and godfather in such a state?

But he knew the kids wanted desperately to see Albert to lessen the fears that their father may be dead.

All he could do was be there for the children when they finally got to see him.

Just as he feared, Jake and Sherry did not take it well. The moment the children saw Wesker, both children burst into tears. Jake immediately ran over and tried to clamber up top to be by his father’s side. Not wanting Jake to knock away or jostle any of the wires and tubes, Chris picks the boy up and pulls him into a tight hug. Understandably, Jake tried to free himself from Chris's arms to reach his father but Chris told him that he shouldn't clamber onto the bed lest he pull a tube or wire. Giving in, Jake sobs into Chris's shoulder as the brunette rubbed the boy’s back reassuringly.

In complete utter shock, Sherry walked over to the side of the bed unable to take her eyes off her godfather and as she finally reached her godfather’s side, she broke.

She cried long and hard and Chris reached an arm out, pulling her close into a tight hug and doing his best to comfort her as he tried to with Jake.

“I-Is Dad going to be alright?” Jake sobs.

“W-What did the surgeon say? Is Uncle Albert going to wake up?” Sherry sobs. 

“The surgeon… he says that Albert will wake up. Have hope, Sherry. You too Jake. Albert will wake up.” Chris reassures them.

“How can you be sure?” Jake sniffles.

“I’m sure of it because I believe your father wouldn’t just leave us. So have faith, Jake.”

Breaking into more tears once again, Jake buries his face into Chris's shoulder but somewhat slightly comforted that his father would one day open his eyes just as the brunette told him.

Hugging Chris, Sherry sobs into the brunette’s side but also feeling a sense of hope unlike before.

* * *

Over time, the tubes were slowly removed as well as the machines that kept Wesker alive until all that was left was wires hooked to machines that monitored his vitals, an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth and an IV line. He was also eventually moved to a normal hospital unit.

Then finally, a week and a half later, Wesker finally opened his eyes.

Chris had been sleeping on the chair and the kids were sleeping on the sleeper sofa when it happened. Being a light sleeper by habit, Chris had awoken to the sounds of shifting covers and the soft beeps of the heart monitor slightly picking up a slightly faster pace.

Rubbing his eyes, his gaze would meet those familiar pale blue eyes that he so dearly loved.

“Albert?”

“Chris? Is that you? I can’t see.”

“Yeah. Yeah it’s me, Albert.” The brunette replied as tears of joy filled his eyes, leaning in his seat and reaching out to grab the blonde's hand. 

“What happened? Can’t remember…” The blonde murmurs.

“You were shot by Sergei.” When he noticed how Wesker seemed to tense at the man’s name, Chris quickly reassured him that the Vice-President (or in this case now, former Vice-President) was now long gone along with the rest of the Board members.

“The last update that Ada gave me was that Sergei is now in custody and from the charges, it appears he won’t be leaving anytime soon for a very long time. You’re free, Albert.”

Tears flooded those pale blue eyes then. It all felt like a dream.

Yet, feeling Chris’s warm hand around his, Wesker knew then that this was all true. That it wasn’t just a dream.

“We’re free.” The blonde murmurs.

“Dad?”

“Uncle Albert?”

As Jake and Sherry woke up, they saw that their dear father and godfather was now awake. Without waiting any moment, they practically ran and leaped onto the bed, nearly landing on top of the blonde.

“DAD!”

“UNCLE ALBERT, YOU’RE AWAKE!”

Feeling them settle into his sides, Wesker then wraps his arms around the children reassuring them and letting them know that he was here now.

“I’m here. I’m awake.” He whispers into their ears.

Free.

That had been such a far-fetched dream to him. All his life, he was trapped in a gilded cage only able to catch glimpses of another life beyond the bars he was trapped in. And now here it was.

Freedom. With his family and the man he loved in his life.

And no one would rip it away from him ever again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally this is the last chapter! I can't believe I worked on this for so long and I'm so glad that I've finally reached the end. And I'm sure that you guys are just as happy to reach the ending! I do hope that you guys will enjoy this last chapter and just keep a look out for more to come!

No matter wherever Wesker went, life still remained hectic for him. Even after Sergei and his loyalists had been taken in by the authorities, there were so many eyes on him but for an entirely different reason.

The moment that he stepped out of the front entrance alongside Chris, Jake and Sherry, a sea of reporters descended upon them bombarding them all with questions.

Neither Chris nor Wesker knew how word had gotten out of his release from the hospital but it was too late to contemplate it. The next best step they could do now was protect the children and get the hell out of there.

As they attempted to head to Chris's car whilst protecting the children from the reporters that were onto them like vultures, questions pertaining to the attempted murder, of the conspiracy hatched by Sergei and the Board against Wesker, of what would happen to the company now and so on, and so much more rained upon them of which both men ignored outright. 

But the reporters never relented, following them everywhere with no chance to give them any time to breathe and much needed privacy. 

It was maddening. Reporters from even beyond Raccoon City’s borders even showed up on the grounds of the company all in an attempt to get an interview with Wesker but Krauser and his security team managed to push them back and ensured that they wouldn’t reach the CEO. Chris also did his part, standing by Wesker’s side (of which Krauser allowed as he agreed a close set of eyes that Wesker could trust would help) and protecting him wherever he went. 

It was a much appreciated gesture that Wesker needed after being the stoic person he had been for so long. 

Yet, that wasn’t enough.

Terrible rumors on social media had also sparked and started to spread like wildfire on the internet about the CEO, the company and of the reasons for his attempted murder. Wesker had simply told Sherry to ignore them and he alongside his goddaughter and Chris did their best to not let Jake read the comments or the posts.

Plus, an eight year old boy had no business seeing such horrid things on the internet.

Furthermore, the authorities had come to Wesker's home and questioned both him and Chris for long hours regarding what had happened. It was a long and arduous process but they both answered all the questions truthfully essentially sealing Sergei’s fate as well as the Board’s.

It would be a few weeks later when the date for the trial was announced. While they didn’t wish to go to court and see Sergei and the few members of the Board there, Wesker had told Chris that he had to.

“To face my demons and lay it to rest.” He simply said. And Chris understood. This was Wesker's chance to close the chapter on years of pain and agony and start another chapter of a new life full of happiness and freedom. 

So they had sat there in court watching the whole sentencing from the back. As the court deems the disgraced men guilty, all the nervous tension that wracked Wesker’s body evaporated and he leans forward on the bench, weeping silently as tears of relief and joy rolled down his face from behind his dark shades.

Chris simply sat there by Wesker’s side, clutching the blonde’s hand and just being there as the man's emotional support.

Unbeknownst to them (or they could care less), a few folks took snapshots of them and uploaded the pictures onto social media circulating rumors of their close relationship, with some identifying Chris and shocked that Wesker was on such close terms with his former bully. Some accepted it giving the reasoning that so long as both parties are mutually happy then they should just leave them be but there were some that disapproved of it, not out of concern of Wesker but more so out of wariness of the message that a bully could get along with their victim.

But both men didn’t care. They simply went on in their lives and gradually, the rumors started to die down and the spotlight went away finally giving the family time to themselves.

They thought they had seen it all, that there would be no surprises left but once again they were wrong. 

Out of the blue, Claire had showed up right in front of Wesker's home much to the surprise of Chris. 

“Claire? What are you doing here? How did you even figure out where Wesker lives let alone get up here?” While he was happy to see his dear sister, it frankly worried him that the concierge would just let anyone up for convenience. Thankfully, his worries were laid to rest with what his sister then said next. 

“It wasn't exactly hard to figure out where he lives and I did tell the concierge that I'm your sister. I even showed them my ID and that was good enough for them to let me up." She explained.

"And the reason why I'm here is to check on you. I heard about everything, Chris.” The young woman explained. She had been worried sick for her brother when she first learned of the situation. But she had also come for another reason.

“But I also came because I wanted to meet Wesker.”

“Huh? W-Why?” Did Claire disapprove of him being in Wesker’s life? They had since mended their relationship but things just hadn’t been the same. If she were to disapprove of it, it would hurt him deeply.

As if reading his mind, Claire quickly reassured the brunette that wasn’t the case, “I’m not here to tell you that you shouldn’t be with Wesker. It’s clear from the pictures uploaded online that you care about him. And he about you. Who am I to tell you not to see him?”

“Y-You don’t?”

Shaking her head, the young woman sends her brother a knowing wink. “I don’t. If he makes you happy and he makes you happy, then I’m happy. You deserve happiness, Chris.” She says.

It was clear as day that what her brother and Wesker had was more than just a close friendship and she was fine with it.

A grateful smile grew on Chris’s face then. “Thank you, Claire.” He says, with tears shimmering in his eyes.

“Chris? Who’s that at the door?”

“Ah, Albert. It’s my little sister. Claire.” Chris says, introducing the blonde man whom had stepped into the hallway to his little sister.

“Claire? Oh, I remember her.”

“You do?” Claire asks, quite surprised of this. 

“I saw you when you were waiting for your brother at the school gate years ago. I’m Albert Wesker but I presume you know of me already.” Wesker says, reaching his hand out towards the young woman.

Accepting the offer, Claire takes Wesker’s hand and shakes it. “Yeah. It’s not hard to know who you are.”

“And I presume you’re here to see your brother?”

“You’re correct. But I’m also here to meet you.”

“Oh? Why is that?” The blonde asks, crossing his arms over his chest and quickly pulling all his walls up. Just because he was comfortable around Chris does not mean he was comfortable lowering his walls for everyone else.

That was reserved only for Christopher and the children.

“I just wanted to check in on you and my brother but also tell you that I’m happy for the two of you.” She says with a knowing smile.

Admittedly, Wesker was shocked that the young woman in front of him could put two and two together so quickly but his shock rapidly turned to gratitude. “Thank you.”

“Your welcome. Also, Chris I’ll be at your apartment since I have a spare key.”

“Are you sure, Claire? You’re welcome to stay.”

But the young woman shook her head. “It’s fine. Plus, you two should hang out a bit more often ever since Mr. Wesker here woke up. I can wait for another few hours and no doubt your place is a mess so I’m going to be cleaning it up then.”

Embarrassed and feeling awfully guilty, Chris apologized, “Sorry. I just had been checking on Wesker this entire time.”

“Hey! No need to apologize, plus it’s understandable. Don’t worry about it, Chris. I’ll see you later.” And with that, Claire left.

The two men watches her leave and wave at them before hitting the road in her rental car. “I never thought I would see your sister here, Chris.”

“Believe me, it was a surprise too. Claire usually calls me to let me know before she arrives in town.”

“I do apologize for being closed off towards her.” 

“It’s alright, Albert. And she understands too. But I’m glad that she approves of us both.” Chris says as he wraps an arm around Wesker’s waist and pulls him into a close embrace.

“It was quite surprising that she seems to know right away.”

"What can I say? I did tell you before that she was the smarter one between the two of us."

"Unlike you?" Wesker teases the brunette which earns a short protest from Chris, making the blonde laugh.

His laugh was cut short however with a searing kiss from the brunette that made Wesker forget everything for a moment and the two stood there in their own world until Jake calls out for them.

“Come on. We should head back inside.” Wesker pants, heart beating fast inside his chest.

“Sure.” Chris mutters, letting Albert go but still holding the blonde's hand as they both walked back inside. 

* * *

With Claire in town, Chris got to hang out with his sister which he had missed so much. How long has it been for him since he last met his sister let alone hung out with her? But it also made him wonder how she could come by with the tight schedule she had from college.

“It’s summer break, doofus. Or did you forget again?” The young woman answered the brunette's question. 

Right. It was summer now. He had been so engrossed keeping tabs on Wesker's condition as well as taking care of Jake and Sherry that he simply just lost track of time. “It must have slipped my mind…”

“It’s fine. I was just messing with you.” Claire says. “So, do you have plans at all for the summer with Wesker and the kids?”

Did he? Chris hadn’t thought of anything. In fact, he had nothing in mind because he just had been trying to keep the whole family together and being there for Wesker, Jake and Sherry.

"No. I just hadn't had the time to sit down and think."

"Well now's the time! Surely there must be something that you could do to help them move on and recover from that god awful incident."

Once again, his sister had hit the nail right on. It would take Wesker and the children time to recover from what had happened. Nightmares had plagued the family of which he would learn firsthand. Even he wasn't immune to the nightmares.

But what could he do to help them? And then he remembered. A memory from long ago. A memory of him, Claire and their parents going to the beach in the summer and it had always been a fun trip before the incident. He had such happy, lovely memories spending time at the beach then. 

Perhaps now he could make new memories this time with Wesker and the children.

“I was thinking, maybe I could take them to the beach.”

“That’s a great idea! I’m sure Mr. Wesker would love it!”

But there was also something else in mind that the brunette had. Since Wesker ended up in the hospital and came so close to death, it made Chris realize that life was too short. He couldn’t lose Wesker again. It had filled his thoughts every single day before Wesker opened his eyes and even after Wesker finally woke up.

He wanted to live a life together with Wesker to the end of their days.

“I want to marry him, Claire. I want to be by his side forever until death do us part and raise the children alongside him. I’ve come to care and love them as if they were my own. I just haven’t figured out all the details…”

Squealing with delight, the young woman pulls her brother into a tight hug. “I’m so happy for you! And hey, I can help you there. From picking the ring to where you can propose. Hell, I’ll even pitch in the wedding plans!”

“You would?”

“Of course! You’re my brother, Chris!”

“T-Thank you. So uh… any ideas?”

“Well, since you said you want to take Mr. Wesker and the children to the beach, why not propose to him there? Maybe at the usual spot we would go to, isolated and away from people?” She figured that the family would want some privacy after the circus dealing with the reporters and strangers spreading gossip about them. 

“That… makes a lot of sense. Yeah, yeah that would work!”

“Great! Now let’s go and pick a ring for your man!” She says, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the front door.

Picking the ring had been quite the trip. Inadvertently, he and Claire had run into Ada when they were walking through downtown searching for the perfect jewelry shop.

“Didn’t expect to see you here, Mr. Redfield. And who is this?”

“Oh, this is my little sister, Claire. Claire, this is Miss Wong. She helped me and Wesker put Sergei and the few members of the Board away for life.”

“Thank you so much for helping my brother and Mr. Wesker, Miss Wong. It really means a lot.”

“It’s not a problem. But if I may ask, where are the two of you going off to in such a rush?”

“Are we really that obvious?” Chris asks sheepishly.

“I’m a private investigator, Mr. Redfield. I’m supposed to have my eye out for this sort of thing.”

Chris then explains to Ada of his plans to propose to Wesker and how he and his sister were trying to find a jewelry store that would have the perfect ring.

Ada pitched in then, directing him to a well-known jewelry shop known for its affordable prices as well as its beautiful stones.

“Sheva offers beautiful pieces of jewelry and at affordable prices too. She can help you guys out.”

“Thank you so much, Miss Wong!” Chris exclaims, shocked of her helping him out once again.

“It’s not a problem. And call me Ada. You earned it.”

Just as she said, Sheva had been very helpful and she alongside Claire helped him find the perfect ring. The stone was simple enough but gorgeous in itself, a matching color with that of Wesker's eyes. 

“This is quite the rare gem. There’s not many of them out there in the world and I’ll offer you at a much lower price than usual.”

“Y-You would do that? I mean, if it’s that rare I don’t want to cheapen it!” Chris says. He didn’t want to make the gem any less valuable by accepting it at such a low price.

“You’re not! In fact, it makes me happy that this stone would be for a ring to join two souls together. And from what I’ve heard about you two, you both deserve it.”

“I-I’m not so sure…”

Claire stepped in then, reassuring her brother that it was fine. How could Chris say no to both women now? Accepting the kind offer, Chris did so and he beamed when the ring, now tucked in a small black box, was handed over to him.

“Thank you. This really means a lot to me.”

“No problem! And let me know how it goes!” Sheva says.

Now plan set, all Chris had to do was set it into motion.

* * *

The next morning, Chris left and headed over to Wesker's home but not before Claire had bid him good luck. His heart had been pounding inside his chest the entire drive as he went over his lines repeatedly all the way until he stood right on the doorstep that led to Wesker's apartment.

Ringing on the doorbell, Chris waits with bated breath for Wesker or either Jake or Sherry to open the door.

"Coming!" He heard Sherry call out. Footsteps came stomping towards the door and he was welcomed by Sherry telling him that he came just in time for a movie.

Entering then, Chris shuts the door behind him and follows Sherry to the living room where Jake and Wesker were.

"Good morning, Mr. Redfield!" Jake greets him with a smile.

"Good morning, Chris. You just came in right in time for a movie." Wesker said, shooting the brunette a smile that made Chris's heart flutter.

"I'm down for that. What movie are we watching?" Chris asks.

"Moana!" Jake and Sherry cries out excitedly.

Chris didn't know whether to take that as a sign of them going to the beach but he wasn't to say more on it. Not until after the movie.

It was a nice movie outing, with him leaning against Wesker and Sherry sitting right by his side and Jake by his father's side. Once the movie ended, they then started to chatting a bit more about the movie which led to what their plans for the weekend were. Chris figured now was the time to voice out his plan.

"Why don't we go to the beach tomorrow? I know of a beach that's away from the public eye and would give us some privacy." Chris says. 

The kids immediately jumped onto the idea.

“Come on Uncle Albert! It’ll be fun.” Sherry pleads.

“Please, pretty please, Dad!” Jake also pleads with a big smile on his face.

“Alright. I guess we could go to the beach.”

“Yay!” The two ran upstairs then to sort out what they would bring to the beach whilst chatting excitedly of what they could do there.

“Well, you seem quite excited too.” Chris teases the blonde, pulling the other man closer and planting a soft kiss on the man's temple.

“Truthfully, I’ve never been to the beach. Never really had the chance either when Sergei and the Board were still around.”

Wesker had recalled seeing the online pictures of many beaches and always daydreamed what it was like to be there. Just imagining the feeling of the cool breeze of the winds against his skin, the coarse sand against the soles of his feet, the scent of the ocean salt in the air and the roar of the waves crashing. It was one of his dreams to go there. 

But Spencer would never bring him to the beach thinking that it was only a great distraction for him. Even after Spencer was long gone, he couldn’t go still with his horribly tight schedule and with Sergei and the Board on his back.

But now, he had the chance and to spend quality time with the man he loved and the children he cherished and raised at the place that he longed to go for so long.

Chris, on the other hand, was delighted that his plan was all going accordingly to plan. Not only would he be able to spend time with Wesker and the children making new memories with them but also have the opportunity to propose to Wesker of a life together.

"So where is this beach at?" 

"It's a beach that I would go to with my family over the summer. I've had many a great memory there at that one beach with them." 

“Chris… Are you sure?” Wesker asks. He was surprised that the brunette would even invite him to the beach that clearly meant a lot to the brunette.

“I’m sure, Albert. Plus, I want to make new happy memories with you and the children and what fitting way then to be at the beach of my childhood?”

Touched, Wesker agrees to it much to Chris’s internal delight.

The moment he headed home and told Claire, she had all but squealed with joy and hugged him, even jumping in to help him pack for the trip too.

So excited he was, Chris almost didn’t get a wink of sleep that night. The moment dawn broke, he was up and getting ready, heading straight for Wesker’s home to meet him there. So early that he even surprised the blonde just as the man was about to head out to do his usual morning run.

After cooking breakfast alongside Wesker and eating the delicious meals with the children, they headed out in his car as it was bigger and had more room to hold all their stuff.

But as they headed for the beach, Chris grew even more nervous. Would Wesker accept the proposal? He knows that Wesker loved him just as much as he loved the man but he feared that the blonde wasn’t ready for that next phase. 

_"I'll worry about it later when it does happen. But right now just calm down!"_ He attempts to tell himself. Still, that didn't ease all his worries. 

Once parked in the closest parking lot to their spot, Chris helps Wesker take all the supplies to the quiet spot away from most of the crowds.

Jake wasted no time in dashing right for the waters and plunging into the waves with Sherry following right behind calling out to the boy to slow down.

As the men set their gear down and laid everything out, they decided to relax a bit underneath the shade of the umbrella whilst watching the children have fun in the waters.

“Hey, Albert.”

“Hm?”

“Race you to the waters!” Chris laughs, getting up then and dashing straight for the ocean.

“Hey wait! Chris!” Wesker cries out but follows suit, quickly catching up to the brunette. Just as his feet touched the waters, he was splashed by water droplets to his face courtesy of Chris. 

“Hey!”

“Water fight! Think you can win against me?” Chris challenged the blonde. 

“Think? I know I CAN win.” With that said, both men then started a massive water fight with the kids joining in the fun too.

Eventually Wesker won, tackling Chris to the waters. As they floated there underwater with the blonde having a firm hold on his shades, Chris suddenly pulls him in and gives him an underwater kiss that nearly knocked the air out of his lungs. They would have stayed there if it were not for their need for air. Resurfacing then, the men laughed. 

“I want to tell you something, Albert. It’s why I brought you here in the first place.” Chris says. Helping the blonde up onto his feet then, Chris then got onto one knee.

“Wait. Chris?” Was what he was thinking was happening was actually happening? 

“Albert, will you marry me?” Chris asks, taking the box from the pocket of his trunks and opening it revealing the ring inside.

Wesker couldn't help the gasp escaping his lips when he saw the ring. The stone was the same eye color as his. Where and how the hell did Chris even find such a stone!? 

Sherry squealed happily and Jake was shocked but happy for his father. If there was anyone they would approve of their father marrying with, it was Chris.

It was a whirlwind of thoughts in Wesker’s head but he knew his answer right away. “Yes. Yes I’ll marry you, Christopher.” The blonde says happily without a single moment of hesitation.

Albert never expected this to happen. Hell, if he told his past self that his future self would marry the person who made his life hell, he would have laughed in his face. But he knew how much Chris cared even loved him. He knew how much the brunette had changed over the years and mellowed out.

And he wouldn’t have anyone else but Chris by his side for the rest of his life.


End file.
